The Blessing
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Story Challenge: Enemies have been defeated, the world is finally at peace. Diana goes to her dearest friend, Clark, to help her with a special request. She wants to have a baby.
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginnings**

 **I had to give this interesting story challenge a go! :)**

 **Metropolis**

"This is it. The war that ends all wars."

Wonder Woman stood proudly. Her heart racing.

"If today shall be my last, so be it. But I will not give up until the world is at peace. We've come too far now to let this destroyer of universes win."

Princess Diana of Themyscira came to Man's World 20 years ago to bring world peace. When she joined the Justice League, she made a decision to put her personal life and desires on the back burner. Deep down inside, there was a slight regret of not experiencing the joy of her own family to love but she could not let that distract her from her purpose and priority. The world came first no matter what.

She tensed when she felt a strong hand grab hers and gave a slight squeeze. She looked down to the hand, then looked up and smiled.

"Kal."

He smiled back.

Kal-El of Krypton, Superman, had fought along side Diana for all of these 20 years. He was her most trusted ally, her partner and her best friend. He was a man of honor and inspiration. A man she admired. A man she loved.

From the moment she met him, she knew he would be the one man she could trust the most, the man she could open up to and maybe...just maybe give her heart to. From all these years, they both knew and felt their feelings for each other had evolved but they couldn't give in even if they so desperately wanted to.

"Diana, I want you to know that...I don't know if this is our last day...but..."

"It won't be and I know."

Kal squeezes her hand tighter. "You're the most amazing woman I've ever known." He leaned over and kissed her temple. "Ready?"

"Of course."

"Lead the way."

The final battle lasted five long grueling days. The League fought valiantly and although there were still unfortunate casualties, they still made sure to get as many civilians as they could to safety.

Many heroes were barely hanging on to life, but they still fought, trying to stay strong. And with their combined efforts, finally, the evil was defeated.

Wonder Woman took a deep breath as she felt a comforting hand on the small of her back. She turned around and smiled.

"It's over," Kal said in a slight whisper.

She nodded. Tears streamed down Diana's face uncontrollably as she jumped into his arms embracing him. Kal wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Yes...we did it. It's all over."

Raven imprisoned her father, Trigon, in Azarath.

Darkseid was gone never to be seen again. All other super villains were trapped in the phantom zone and human villains, were sentenced to a prison on an island, magically bordered.

By order of leaders from all countries, a world wide peace treaty was signed.

A few days later, rebuilding began, funerals and memorials were held as well as honor ceremonies.

* * *

Washington, D.C.

"Today marks the day of a new beginning. Although we have lost so many brave souls, we will not let their sacrifices be in vain. We shall honor them all everyday by standing strong together. To keep the peace and the brighter days," President Reneé Coleman stated.

Superman, Wonder Woman and other league members sat in the front row of the audience. Superman looked at Wonder Woman.

"Are you okay?" he asked lowly in a whisper.

She smiled and nodded.

Superman smiled back and placed his hand on top of hers.

* * *

After the honor ceremony, the League went back to the WatchTower to catch up on things.

"So how is Barry?"

"Iris said he is doing fine but still needs a lot of bed rest."

"Arthur's okay, Mera?" Dinah asked.

"Yes. Just have to keep him in check with his royal duties. And speaking of royal duties...Diana? How's your mother and sisters? I heard you had plans for the Embassy?"

"They're all fine. My mother will be coming here in two days, still contemplating whether she wants to stay here for a while."

"To live?"

"Yes. We are all in need of something new and that's what she wants. A new experience here. Travel."

"Uh...um...excuse me, ladies?"

The women turned around to see Kal.

"May I have a moment with Diana?"

Diana blushed while Mera and Dinah were grinning.

"Well of course you can, Clark," Mera glanced at Diana and slightly nudged her.

"She's all yours," Dinah smirked.

Kal smirked and took Diana's hand as they walked away.

"Will those two stop beating around the damn bush and just get together already?!" Dinah said.

Mera laughed. "They have been at this for a very long time. The hand holding, stolen looks and all."

"This is ridiculous. They should've been married like 10 or 15 years ago."

"Love is complicated."

"Oh I know that quite well with Ollie."

"Clark and Diana...it's something about them...their relationship...it's different from us all. I just hope they figure something out. There's no more excuses for why they won't just make things official."

* * *

Conference Room

"So, Kal, what is it you want to talk about?"

"It's been overwhelming these past couple of months. Now that things are slowing down getting back to as normal as it can, I wanted us to have a chance to get some down time together."

Diana smiled. "I would like that very much."

"So...dinner...tomorrow night?"

"Yes of course!"

"I'll make reservations early in the morning."

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I've missed our time to just talk alone."

"Yeah. Me, too," he agreed pulling her into a hug.

Diana sighed lovingly wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him back tightly.

"It's late. Did you want me to take you home? You know, fly with you?"

"No, you go ahead and go home. I wanted some time to myself."

Kal kissed the top of her head. "I understand."

"You always do."

* * *

London

Diana quietly landed on her balcony. She opened the door and sighed, so glad to be home.

She first went into the kitchen and poured her a glass of wine. After taking a sip, she went to the bathroom and over to the cabinet to get her favorite soothing bath oil and soaps and filled the tub with nice hot water. While it was filling up she got undressed and poured the oil into the water. She swished it around in the tub and made sure the temperature was just right.

She turned the faucet off once it was full, then tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and eased her way into the relaxing water, sitting down until the water came close to just before her shoulders. She let out a sigh as she rested herself against the wall. For several minutes she simply sat there as her sore and tired muscles untensed, wishing that she never had to leave.

Finally, Diana had came to the realization that it was time for her to start the new chapter in her life. Her first priority had always been to change the world for the better, to bring peace. 20 years is a long time but being an immortal Goddess, there was a different perspective with time. Now that the mission has been accomplished, her personal desires she sacrificed and put on the back burner is her priority. Maybe just maybe it hasn't been too late after all.

* * *

The next day: Metropolis, Daily Planet

"Reservations for Kents, 8:00 p.m...yes...2..."

Lois Lane raised her brow upon hearing Clark on the phone. She walked up behind him still listening.

"Alright...Thank you...You have a nice day as well."

Clark grinned proudly hanging up the phone.

"Well Kent, you didn't tell me about making reservations."

He frowned, confused, turning around in his chair. "I didn't think I had to tell you."

"Oh so it was a surprise?"

"No."

"You made reservations to have dinner alone?"

"Dinner for 2 and if you just have to know, it's with Diana."

Lois paused for a moment. "Oh...I didn't know you two were dating. Finally, confirming the years of headlines and rumors."

"We're not. It's just dinner. Diana and I need to catch up on a few things."

"Oh really? That's what you are calling it? Kent, you are such a liar!"

"I'm not lying, Lois."

"You've kept the biggest secret from me...from all us for 20 years! What makes you think I would believe you now?"

"That's something totally different. My identity was to protect every one I knew or have come across even for a day."

"You can't say you aren't attracted to her."

"I never said I wasn't. I'm saying this is just dinner."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Well then if it is just dinner as friends, I expect reservations to be made. You owe me?."

"For what? And I'm not promising anything. Sorry. But I could order you a pizza?"

Lois rolled her eyes again. "You've really changed, Smallville...for the worse."

Clark shrugged and turned around as Lois walked away.

It was true he has changed but for him it was for the better. He's matured and wasn't questioning himself or much of anything in his life anymore. He was more aware and more understanding and knew what he wanted. Being who he was, Clark Kent/Kal-El/Superman, he has learned to embrace himself as a whole. For the longest time he felt he couldn't get too close to anyone but all of that has changed. He was ready to now settle down and share his life with that one special person. It took a whole hell of a long, but it was meant to be this way.

* * *

Later that night...8:05 p.m. Roma's Italian Restaurant

Clark sat at a table in a private corner. He took a sip of his water then looked at his watch. He was getting a bit nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't a date. It was just dinner for him and Diana to talk. He would be lying if he said he didn't wish this was more deep down, though.

"Kal?"

He turned around and smiled then his jaw dropped. "Woah." He quickly stood up, looking at her up and down. "Wow."

Diana blushed. She wore a red sexy sequined plunged cocktail party bodycon dress.

"As always, you look very handsome."

Clark wore a charcoal wool blazer, navy v-neck sweater, white long sleeve shirt, and navy jeans.

"I try my best, Di."

Clark pulled out her chair for her.

"Such a gentleman. By the way, I'm sorry I was running a little late."

"Oh no. Don't ever apologize. I know how it is at the Embassy."

"Hi, I'm Dexter and I'll be your waiter for the evening. Would you like to start off with tonight's appetizer special?"

"Yes, why not?" Clark smiled at Diana. "That will give us a little more time to look over the menu."

"Ok! And drinks?"

"Two strawberry margaritas."

"Alright! Appetizer will be out momentarily," Dexter said as he walked away.

"This is so nice."

"Yeah but it's still a lot different now from when we used to have dinner."

"What do you mean?"

"Some people still tend to stare at us."

Clark and Diana glanced around.

"Well, it hasn't been a year yet since the identity reveal."

Clark chuckled. "I still can't believe it. What a day that was..."

* * *

 **Flashback: Metropolis Town Hall**

Superman took a deep breath as he stood at the podium. He looked back and saw Wonder Woman smiling proudly at him and nodded encouraging him.

He turned and looked at the crowd. Cameras flashing constantly.

"Today is the day that will start an abundance of change. As you all know I am from planet Krypton. My Kryptonian name is Kal-El. My home planet was destroyed and by the saving grace of my biological parents, I was rocketed here to earth. I landed here as just a baby and was raised by loving people. I was raised to be as a normal child. I went to elementary school, middle school, high school, and college. I have an everyday job...my point is that outside of this uniform I do have a normal life...as normal as it can be, that is. 20 years ago, I made my presence known but only as Superman. Today, I have decided it's time to reintroduce myself." Superman took another deep breath. "My name is Clark Kent. I grew up in Smallville, moved here to Metropolis and got a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet."

Everyone in the crowd gasped, jaws dropped and mumbles erupted.

"Holy shit, Lois, this is huge!" Jimmy Olsen said.

Lois Lane for the first time in her life was at a loss of words.

"I know this is quite a shock. A lot of you will have questions and I believe that all I have to say will answer them. I hid my identity for this long because those who I have met in my life, I never wanted to be put in any danger. The world has evolved, has become more accepting so this is why I chose now to go public."

"You only?" A reporter asked.

"This was my decision. The rest of the League is here as support."

Just then, Wonder Woman stood up. "Diana Prince."

More mumbles erupted.

Superman quickly looked back.

"Barry Allen."

"Hal Jordan."

"Oliver Queen."

"Dinah Lance."

"Arthur Curry."

"Mera Curry."

"Ray Palmer."

"Carter Hall."

"Shiera Hall."

"Zatanna Zatara."

"Mari McCabe."

Every member stood and proudly announced their names and finally the last member stood...

"Bruce Wayne."

Diana walked toward Kal to the podium. Kal stepped aside for her to speak.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira. I am also the Ambassador of the Themyscira Embassy. We, the Justice League, have committed our lives to protect each and every being, all around the world. Our mission has been to make not just this world but the universe to come to peace, to embrace all life and to better for the generations to come."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Do you have any regrets, Kal? I know how much you cherished your privacy."

"Sometimes but the right choice was made."

"Mom! Dad! That's Superman and Wonder Woman!" A boy yelled out happily.

"Javier. Hush."

Javier jumped out his sit.

"No. Sit back down."

"Please! I want to say hi."

"I said no."

Javier slumped back in his chair and folded his arms pouting. When his mother turned her head however, for just a second, Javier eased out his sit and hurried over to Clark and Diana.

"Hi!" he said eagerly.

"Well hello, how are you?"

"You're Superman! And you're Wonder Woman!"

"Yes that's right," Clark and Diana said in unison smiling.

"Javier, did you wan-" his mother quickly stood out of her chair. "Javier!" She then sat down embarrassed. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Clark waved and smiled. "It's fine."

"Your sword is so cool!" Javier said to Diana. "Can you still shoot lasers out of your eyes?!" he asked Clark.

"I sure can! Watch this." Clark took an unused saucer and started lasering something onto it.

Diana giggled softly seeing how Clark was really concentrating.

"Alright. I think I did pretty good. How is this, Di?"

He turned the saucer around to show her how he lasered their symbols.

"That's amazing!"

Kal grinned proudly and showed Javier. "Here ya go."

Javier gasped and jumped up and down. "Oh cool! Thank you!"

"Javi, come on. Let them finish their dinner."

"Mom, look what Superman gave me!"

"That's very nice!" She looked back at them. "Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"That was very sweet of you, Kal."

"One of the reasons why I don't regret the decision of going public."

As they finished dinner, they talked more and shared laughs but Clark noticed Diana was all of a sudden really deep in thought.

"Something's bothering you, Di?"

"Oh no." She looked at him then giggled.

"What is it?"

"You have a little something on your cheek."

"Oh."

Diana took the napkin and leaned over the table to wipe his face. She couldn't break away from his gaze.

"Did you get it?" Clark asked breaking the silence.

Diana nodded as she sat back down.

"How about we get going and get you home? You look tired."

Diana nodded again still smiling softly at him.

* * *

London: Diana's Condominium

The flight here was quiet. Kal noticed Diana still had something on her mind and he needed to know. He wasn't going to stop asking until she told him.

"Only you would fly miles with me home."

"It didn't take us long. See that's the good thing about our ability to fly. We can go as fast as we want to and it actually doesn't even seem like it but most importantly...no traffic."

Diana looked back at him to see his goofy grin and bursted out laughing.

"What? I'm being totally honest and serious."

"Still was amusing."

"I'm happy I can make you laugh, Di."

They walked inside and went to the living room to sit on the couch. Diana leaned against Clark. Clark smiled and adjusted himself for Diana to be comfortable.

"Ok, we are completely alone now. Want to tell me what's been on your mind?"

Diana was hesitant then sat up, looking into his eyes.

"Di, come on."

She sighed. "When I was a little girl still living on Themyscira, all I wanted was to explore the outside world. Then arriving here, I joined the League. I made the decision that my duty as Wonder Woman and Ambassador comes first. I put my personal life to the side for so long and now it can be. I'm still in disbelief."

"I know it's an adjustment not getting any emergency calls. I'll be honest, I always anticipate it. But yeah, it's not too late for what you want personally."

"I want to have a baby."

Kal smiled. "I'm happy for you and I want you to have any and everything that makes you happy. You deserve it all, Di. I know you will be a great mother."

"I want you to be the donor for the child," she stated calmly.

Kal looked at her surprised and his heart jumped.

"You want...wait...you want me to what?!"


	2. Changes

**Changes**

Kal stared at her still shocked.

Diana looked down and took a deep breath. "I've looked into it. You are compatible, the only man I trust and you are a great man." Diana looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes. "I understand if this puts you in an awkward position. The child won't have to know about this arrangement and-"

"This isn't just an arrangement. If I'm having a child, I want to be in the child's life."

Diana stood up turning her back to him and hugged herself. "I thought this would be a selfish and unbearable request."

"Diana..." Kal stood up and stood closely behind her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm sorry."

"Look at me, Di."

She slightly shook her head.

"Diana, turn around and look at me."

She sighed and turned to him. Kal took her hand.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was saying was I'm not letting you raise the child alone."

"You can be free to do whatever you please, Kal. Normally, the man does not know anyway."

"Since when have we done anything normal? That's not how this is going to be."

"So you are agreeing...to do this, though?"

"I've never would've of thought about having a kid this way but I don't mind. I just don't want you to think of it as an arrangement."

"What do we call it then?"

"I don't know but this is and means so much more than that."

"Are you sure, Kal? It's a huge change."

"I've thought about kids too but I don't have any one in my life to consider having a child with. But now that you've brought it up...it seems like the perfect time to start thinking about it."

"You are willing to co-parent?"

"Yes, of course and if that's what you want. But, honestly, Diana, I wouldn't be able to live like that knowing this kid is part of me, too. I can't pretend or act like the kid isn't mine."

"I just don't want you to feel obligated given how this is."

"I support you, Di. I'll be right with you every step of the way. He or she is my responsibility, too. We will do this together."

Diana smiled and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh thank you, Kal!" She jumped into his arms embracing him."

Kal wrapped his arms around her embracing her tighter. "You don't have to thank me, Di. I'm here for you."

* * *

The Next Day: Wayne Manor 

"What the hell are you two thinking?!"

"Bruce, seriously?"

"I'm being logical here, Clark. You and Diana having a baby without actually being together? Do you actually know what you are doing?"

"Yeah, I'm helping Diana. I'm giving her something she has always wanted. This will make her happy."

"But will you be happy as just a baby daddy? You know how it was with me and Talia."

"It's not like that at all." Clark sighed. "I do want more with Diana but I don't know the extent of her feelings."

"Clark, she asked to have your baby."

"No, she asked to have a baby."

"With you, dammit! Why won't you just tell her you love her?"

"I don't know. You know everything Diana and I have gone through together. I don't want to lose her. It might be better this way."

"Stop with the damn excuses. Yeah, I sure as hell do know everything that has gone on between you two and both of you are going about this all wrong. You want to have this baby with her just as much as she wants to have this baby with you. Do what's right and tell her you love her."

* * *

Arthur and Mera Curry's Light House 

Mera sat a tray of iced tea down on the coffee table as Diana, Mari, Dinah, Zatanna and Shiera sat around.

"Now spill it, Princess! How was the date?" Shiera asked eagerly.

"It wasn't a date, Shiera. Kal and I just had dinner."

"And?" Mari asked.

"And, what?"

"What happened after dinner?"

Diana sighed. "We flew to my condo and we talked."

"Jesus, Diana! Would you just spill it?!" Dinah said getting impatient. "What did you talk about?"

"I told him that I want to have a baby and I want him to be the donor."

Zatanna spit out her tea and they all gasped.

"WHAT?!"

"Diana, you're joking right?" Mera asked but looking at Diana's face, "You aren't joking..."

"What did he say?!"

"He said yes."

"That easily?"

"Well of course it was a surprise to him. I told him that I didn't want him to feel obligated but he wants kids too and is willing to co-parent with me."

"Wait...so you are saying you are going to get knocked up by Clark with no strings attached?"

"I wouldn't say it like that."

"Diana, how would you feel if Clark starts to date someone because he is single? You two will have a kid but aren't together?"

"He is free to do whatever he wants but he is the only man I trust, that's why I asked him."

"We all know it's much more than that. You of all people aren't just going to get knocked up and no feelings are involved," Dinah said.

Mera sat next to Diana and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Diana, Arthur and I have had a child. Yes, we were already married but the feelings we had for each other became deeper, stronger. You want a family but not like this."

"Clark is a fine man," Mari said.

"And once that child is born, he'll have the opportunity to meet someone else," Shiera added.

"You two are also now in the public eye. Will a doctor have to sign a NDA?"

"We discussed that and Hessia, an Amazonian doctor, will be helping us through the process."

"How would that be with him or you even saying, oh we have a kid together but it was just a friend helping a friend or however you want to spin this nonsense?"

"Hell, if Diana doesn't make a move someone will take him."

"That Reporter...Lois Lane, right? That's her name?"

"Oh yeah! We all saw her eyeing Clark at the last ceremony."

Zatanna laughed slightly. "I might ask him out if Diana doesn't make a move," she joked.

Diana gave her a look and accidentally broke the glass she was holding.

They gasped.

"Chill, Diana, I was just joking."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Mera ran to go get a towel.

Diana sighed. "I do love Kal," she confessed.

"Yeah, duh, we all already know that."

"But I don't want to lose him if things don't work out. We talked for a very long time last night and we both want this. I know that Clark will be a great father whether we are together or not. Maybe things will change between us but I'm not going to have expectations and pressure him nor myself. Whatever happens, happens."

* * *

Clark Kent's Apartment

Clark stared at his computer screen. He had read about over 30 articles and still couldn't wrap his head around what he agreed to. Diana had actually asked him to have a baby with her but it's not the way he thought it would've came to be.

He admired his human parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent. Aspired to have the marriage they had, kids of his own or even adoption. Clark longed for normalcy. Who wouldn't, being who he was? But as the years have gone by, it has been proven, normalcy wasn't for him. After some time, he had accepted that.

He was also willing to accept that having a relationship let alone marriage and kids wasn't for him at all either. But then, boom. This bombshell Diana dropped on him. Diana had always been the one that gave him new ambitions, challenges. She brought a different perspective to life and helped him embrace all of who he was. She gave him a feeling he has yet to begin to know how to describe. That's why he loved her so much...was so deeply in love with her.

This is why he agreed. He was giving Diana the ultimate gift she desired and deserved. It was not only to thank her for all she has done for him but to show her how much he loved her.

 **Buuuzzzz...buuzzzzz...**

He looked over and saw his phone vibrating.

"Hey, Di!"

"Hey, Kal! Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, no, not at all. I was just reading up on some articles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, getting myself prepared. When we are both off, we can look at some of these sites together."

"Yes, for sure! By the way, I have confirmed our first appointment with Hessia for Thursday afternoon, 2:30. "

"That's perfect timing. Then afterwards we can grab lunch if you have time before heading back to the Embassy? Or we could meet up again for dinner."

"I think we should have dinner, don't want to be rushing and on a time limit."

"Yeah, that is better. Alright. Well our day is made."

"It most definitely is."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey...is it too early to think of names?"

Diana laughed softly. She could hear the anxiousness in his voice.

"It would be ideal to wait until it's confirmed the start of the pregnancy is successful but I don't mind at all. I would like that."

For the rest of the night, Clark and Diana stayed on the phone talking about names and predictions and joking on who the child would take after more.

* * *

Thursday, Daily Planet

"Hi, Mr. White. You wanted to speak with me?"

"Come on in here, Kent."

Clark nodded slightly and closed the door and sat down.

"I'm 74 years old, son," Perry sighed. "As you know I'll be retiring in a couple of days. But I have accomplished majority of what I had set for myself. The Mrs. and I have created our bucket list. It's off to the Bahamas, our first stop of our around the world trip."

"That's great, Mr. White."

"Yeah...Yeah...but I wanted to ask you, why are you still here?"

Clark frowned. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"You are a super being. Shouldn't you be out, exploring the galaxy or whatever you supers do?"

"Ah," Clark nodded. "Just because of who I am doesn't change me doing my job. I am very grateful for the blog division and freelancing. This is something that I enjoy. Nothing will change that."

"You've really grown, Kent. You're still young, though. You need to do more with your life. You have time. Don't waste it. Go settle down."

Clark smiled and nodded. "I understand what you are saying, Sir. I'm working on that and I think I'm close to it."

"So there is a lucky lady?"

Clark couldn't stop smiling proudly. "Yes, Sir, there is." He glanced at the clock. "Speaking of...I have an appointment and can't be late."

Clark got up quickly about to rush out the door.

"Oh, Kent."

Clark turned around. "Yes, Sir?"

"Proud of you."

"Thank you, Sir."

Clark rushed out grabbing his laptop bag. He couldn't wait to see Diana.

* * *

London

Diana landed in front of Hessia's Dojo and clinic. She was feeling butterflies all of a sudden. This was nothing more than Hessia giving them information they had probably already read online and given them an around a bout date that would be best for conceiving.

Though her anxiety and excitement was the realization that she was a few steps closer to her desire of being a mother to be fulfilled. But not only that, but no matter how it's coming about, she was going to have a child with the man she deeply loved.

"Hey, Di!"

She looked up and saw Kal flying toward her. "Good Afternoon, Kal."

"Am I late?"

"No, not at all. You are actually 5 minutes early."

"Oh..." Kal landed smiling nervously.

"Hessia is still holding a class."

"Oh ok. Well I have time to tell you, Perry is retiring. There will be a retirement and appreciation party for him."

"Oh, that's nice!"

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"Would you...go with me?"

Diana smiled, "Of course."

"Great! I'll give you a heads up on the time and date when we get the invitation."

For a moment they just stared at each other smiling but jumped slightly as the door to the Dojo opened.

"We can...go inside now..."

Kal opened the door to the clinic for her.

"Well hello, Little Godess."

"Hello, Hessia."

"And Clark, I haven't seen you in a long while. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Hessia."

"Come on back to my office."

Kal and Diana glanced at each other then took a deep breath.

* * *

"Well there is not much else I can say. You both are very healthy. Obviously Clark meets Diana's expectations and requirements as the donor. Usually with this option of being a known and directed donor, you would be strongly recommended to sign a contract. This agreement helps determine the parental rights."

"We don't need a contract. Kal and I will be raising this child together equally."

Hessia smiled softly. "Alright well, give me a moment, I have to go make copies of the calendar."

When Hessia left out of her office, Diana sighed. She looked at Kal who seemed deep in thought.

"Kal?"

"Yeah, Di?" He looked at her with such caring loving eyes.

"It's not too late to change your mind. I'll under-"

Kal took her hand leaning over and kissed her temple. "I told you, I'm with you every step of the way."

Diana leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You are the greatest, Kal."

"Nah, I just want you happy, Di."

A few moments later, Hessia came back handing them both a copies of the calendar.

"It looks like your best conception dates are in two weeks."

"Two week?!" Diana and Kal questioned in unison.

"It's not that long. But you two are in a rush?"

"No, no, it's no rush, just thought it would be in the next couple of days."

"For a successful pregnancy both of you have to let the process proceed as it should. Patience is the key."

* * *

Kal and Diana stood outside for a moment.

"2 weeks..."

"Yes, though I think that gives a little bit more time to be prepared."

"Heh. As much preparing as we have done. I still feel like I'm not prepared enough." Kal ran his hand through his hair. "So, we are still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, of course!"

Kal grinned boyishly and kissed her cheek. "See you at 8," he said before flying off.

"You have chosen quite wisely, Princess," Hessia said walking out the door to stand beside Diana. "He is very excited for a child. But not only for a child but because the child will be with you."

"He is so loving, supportive...he is everything and more."

"Have you told him that?"

"Yes I have."

"I mean along with your deeper feelings."

Diana sighed. "No."

"Tell him."

* * *

Smallville

Clark landed in front of his parents side by side tombstones. He kneeled down and placed his hands on both of them.

"Hi, Ma...Pa..." he sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't came by in a while. There has been a lot of changes. The entire world knows who I am now. No more secret identity. While there are some people who still haven't come over the shock, majority has accepted it. And I have more news...good news...big news. I'm finally going to be a father!"

Clark grinned thinking about it.

"It's not the traditional way but it's with Diana."

He looked at Martha's tombstone.

"I wish you could've met her, Ma. I want and hope to be more with her. Maybe things will change between us once the baby is born or even before then through the pregnancy. I don't know myself why it's happening this way, but I'm not going to question it. I want this. I want her. I'm willing to do and go through any and everything to make this work."


	3. Planning Ahead

**Planning Ahead**

Metropolis Banquet Hall

Clark Kent walked in proudly with Diana Prince.

Other guests turned their attention to them and of course there were mumbles.

Clark looked at Diana and smiled. "I told you, you would have heads turning," he whispered.

"I think that goes for both of us. We don't need to cause a distraction from Mr. White, though."

"If you feel uncomfortable-"

"No, I want to stay."

"Well, what a surprised actually three! Smallville is on time, brought a date, and your date is Ms. Prince."

Diana glanced at Clark.

"Hello, Ms. Lane," Diana greeted politely.

"Hello, Lois." Clark gave a half smile.

"Yo! CK!" Jimmy called walking over to them.

"Oh my God! You really are Wonder Woman!" A woman with Jimmy said cheerfully.

"Lois, CK, you remember my fiancé Symone."

"I'm a huge fan of yours," she said awestricken by Diana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Symone," Diana smiled shaking her hand.

"Uh? So, CK, have you seen Perry?" Jimmy asked.

"No, we actually just got here."

It was a bit awkward trying to make small talk but Clark and Diana were quite amused, Lois was annoyed and Jimmy was a little embarrassed with Symone fangirling over Diana for another 10 minutes. Jimmy was able to pull her away to be introduced to other co-workers.

"I'll go get something to drink," Clark said to Diana.

Diana nodded, "ok."

It was just Diana and Lois now.

"Off the record but how long did you know Clark was Superman?"

"He told me about 6 months after we first met, though I already knew."

"Oh right, the lasso of truth."

"No, I just put two and two together when Clark first interviewed me. I blatantly asked him and he was honest."

"He should've won an Oscar or two for his acting."

"Kal didn't act any different. The only difference was that he wore his glasses."

"That he didn't need."

Diana gave a slight side eye. "Look, Lois, I understand that you and others feel that Kal was untruthful. He wasn't. It took me some time to understand his dual identity but it was for the safety of all of you. He doesn't like the spotlight. He is a very private person. He likes the quiet and simplistic aspects of life. He was born Kal-El of Krypton and grew up as Clark Kent. That's who he is."

Lois was taken aback. "Well, that was quite the analyzation. You call him by his Kryptonian name? Why?"

"Kal is the bridge between Clark Kent and Superman. How I grew up, we respect and honor our roots...heritage, no matter what."

"Hmph...for all these years I thought I knew Smallville. A traditional country boy from Kansas, socially awkward dope at times. But what you described is a person I have not ever encountered." Lois took a sip of her drink. "When you think you know a person. That's exactly why I've just focused on myself and career. It takes too much time to try to go deep into knowing someone and all that time wasted because they lied."

Diana frowned a bit realizing Lois was going way off in her own thoughts.

"I was engaged twice but it just didn't work out with me focusing on my career. Being single and just mingling here and there is better for career focused women, anyway."

"Well do what you must for your happiness, Lois."

"Oh, for sure, I'm doing just that!" Lois took another sip of her drink. "I just seen Jackie, I'll talk with you later, Diana." Lois started walking away. "Hey, Jackie."

Clark walked back to Diana with their drinks.

"Hey, you okay?"

Diana was just about to ask him did he hear what Lois said but when she looked up at him and saw from his expressing he really didn't hear all that was said. It surely wasn't the time to bring it up anyway.

"Yes, I'm alright."

"And here is the man of the hour!" Someone announced as Perry walked in with his wife.

Everyone started to cheer and applaud.

Perry was truly honored. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone."

Perry took to the stage for his speech.

"It's been a great honor to be apart of this news family. For over 55 years I have given part of my life to the Daily Planet and it has been the second biggest and greatest accomplishment in my life. The first is of course marrying my beautiful wife of 40 years. I've done all I can and now it's time for me to start a new chapter. I am so proud of all of you. I had the pleasure to see most of you grow from the early ages of 21 to now some of you have children that age or new borns on the way." Perry smiled proudly looking across the room at everyone. "Since I will no longer be here, it's time for a new editor in chief to step up to the mantle. With great honor, Ms. Lois Lane, I gladly pass on the Daily Planet legacy to you."

Everyone applauded.

"I know with your vigilance and strong will, you will keep this good old place going. I just want to say thank you. Thank you all again."

With their final applause everyone went on to conversating, drinking, and eating.

After speaking individually with others, Perry was finally able to get to Clark.

"Kent."

Clark smiled and shook his hand. "Sir."

"I'm not your boss anymore, son. It's just Perry now." Perry then looked at Diana. "And this must be the beautiful young woman, Clark was talking about. Ambassador Prince."

Diana looked up at Clark with a questionable look then smiled.

Clark cleared his throat nervously.

"It is a pleasure, Mr. White."

"The pleasure is all mine and as I said to Clark, just call me Perry."

"And you can just call me Diana."

"About what I said the other day, Kent. It seems _your_ the lucky one."

Clark smiled boyishly and ran his hand through his hair still a bit nervous not wanting Perry to say anything more.

"What I wanted to ask from you, Clark, is to be head of a new program. After all these years I'm still not all that tech savvy but I know the world has changed, new more advanced generations, and now it's all about social media. Using the portable devices for news. Social networks and all. I want you to guide the new staffers with that direction. I'm old school. Always will be but it's time for some new school input."

"I...I don't know what to say, Perry. Uh...thank you, Sir."

Clark shook his hand again.

"Congrats, son. And Diana, you are doing a marvelous job keeping this fella's spirits up. Have a nice night you two."

When Perry walked away, Diana reached up kissing Clark's cheek.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kent."

"Thanks, Di. Thank you for being here with me. I truly appreciate all of your support"

"We support each other with everything. Always..." she winked.

* * *

The next day, Afternoon, Embassy

Diana sat at her desk day dreaming about her and Kal with their child. She imagined seeing their baby for the first time, first words, first steps. She imagined Kal being so protective.

Smiling, she felt butterflies constantly and she never wanted the feeling to go away.

"Excuse me, Ms. Prince?" Michelle Drake, Diana's assistant said walking into her office.

"Yes, Michelle?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your work, but you have a visitor."

"Oh, who is it?"

"Well, well, well...how are you doing pretty lady?"

"What are you doing here, Roger?"

Roger Hamilton, former attorney, certified shady snake in the grass.

"I'm here to see you, of course. Take you to lunch, to dinner...breakfast in bed."

Diana looked at him disgusted. "You need to leave."

"I'm just joking, Diana. I mean well no I'm not. But here me out."

Diana went out on a couple of dates with him. But he didn't even get a thousand miles close to her bed and never ever will.

They talked for only a year maybe. Actually not even that long. Diana didn't want to even try to remember and didn't care.

"I've done some soul searching and ready to start over."

"I have work to do. I don't have time to listen to you and I'm not listening."

"I know what you want. It just took some time for me to decide if that's what I wanted."

"We talk about personal goals once and it was generally speaking. I never said I wanted them with you."

"We didn't actually have a chance."

"I'm not going to give you one. There was nothing in the first place and there won't ever be."

"Hey, Di, are you-" Clark started as he walked into her office but stopped abruptly. He saw Diana's pissed and annoyed facial expression. "Are you alright?"

"Excuse me, we were in the middle of a private personal conversation."

"There's no conversation, you need to leave," Diana warned.

Clark noticed Diana was clenching her fists.

"I suggest you do what she says. She is giving you a warning."

"I don't care who you are. I'm not scared of you."

"I'm not getting into a fight. But it's best you leave."

"I'm not leaving. How about you leave. You don't belong here period, extraterrestrial. Why don't you go to where ever your alien people are."

Clark was shocked. In an instant his eyes turned a fiery red and he grabbed Roger by his collar.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Kal, no! He isn't worth it."

Clark threw him up against a wall.

"Speak or even try to come around Diana again..." his eyes turned redder.

"Alright. Alright." Roger was trying to act tough but he felt like he was about to piss on himself.

Clark puts him down.

Roger straightened his shirt and mumbled under his breath. Embassy security escorted him out and Diana, following behind, told them not to ever let him back in.

Diana sighed and walked back into her office. She saw Clark sitting on her small sofa, staring at nothing but deep in his thoughts. She slowly walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Kal, I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything. I was more focused on trying to keep you calm. The world might not be in danger anymore. But we still have our powers. We can't get that angry."

"What he said about-"

"I've heard worse things..."

Diana looked down.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our child."

"I know."

"There are people like Roger still out there. The battles with villains and monsters, and whatever else is over but the battle of life continues."

"That's a battle that won't ever end. We have a lot of planning to do but we won't be planning for anything like that right now...not ever. Our child will be protect, Diana. I promise you that."

Diana leaned over embracing him and Clark wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, embracing her tighter. She was so soft but not just with physical feeling, emotionally as well when it came to him and their bond period.

"Hey...it's okay. Don't worry," Clark said pulling away. He smiled reassuringly and caressed her cheek. "Let's go get something to eat and ice cream."

* * *

Tia Rozatta's Restaurant

"So yeah, I told you about Lana. Dated through high school but went our separate ways for collage. We still remain friends. She married Pete and has a son. Lori, I think I was the one that was rushing things. I don't know."

"And then there was Maxima...?"

Clark chuckled. "Maxima tried to trick me into marriage. That was something."

"She was obsessively in love with you."

"Nah, well maybe 2% of it was love? But the rest of the 98% was lust and power." Clark sighed. "There was another woman from another world. But I knew that wouldn't work either. I don't know if I was anticipating it being that predictable or set my self up for it not to work."

Diana looked down at her food twirling it around with her fork.

"What is it?"

"At Perry's party. Lois and I talked."

"Yeah?"

"Well with all that she talked about, she was trying to convince herself that she wasn't mad and even disappointed."

"About what?"

"You keeping your identity a secret. She was saying how all this time she thought she knew you but it turns out she and others didn't. I explained to her why you did what you did. You didn't mean to hurt anyone but protect them. I know that she had an interest in Superman but what about Clark Kent?"

"I was 22 when I moved to Metropolis. New scenery and all. A lot of excitement. I developed a crush upon first meeting her when I got hired. I admired how she was doing her job. I realized pretty quickly, though, Lois wasn't interested in a guy like Clark Kent. She was too busy with military guys, doctors, billionaires."

"And Superman."

"Yeah. So I maintained being professional and that crush feeling faded. I focused on my work as a reporter and heroic duties. Jimmy tried to set me up on a few dates but I wasn't interested. Even you know how a few women, recently were trying to throw themselves at me knowing I'm Superman now."

Diana laughed. "Yes, I know. That goes for me with men knowing I'm Wonder Woman."

"Well, Di, actually you've had many pursuers before then as Wonder Woman and Diana Prince."

"But I wasn't interested. Just like Jimmy with trying to set up dates for you, Vanessa did the same for me. That's how I met Roger. Vanessa, Julia and I were at a summit. Vanessa was determined to find a date for me so we could go on a double date with her and her boyfriend at the time. He seemed very nice and intelligent. We went to dinner and it was ok. However, going with him another time alone, he was more so talking about himself. He was very conceited. He even flirted with other women, the waitresses in front of me."

"I hope to never cross paths with that guy again."

"That was something I wasn't going to nor wanted to deal with." Diana sighed. "You know what happened with Steve."

"Diana, you don't have to talk about that."

"After all this time, I'm still so disappointed."

"You didn't know."

"The league was still dragged into that nonsense. He created a secret team to try to keep us "in check", in retaliation. A lot of people were put in danger. A lot of trust was lost. He was angry with me because I didn't feel the same way he did and I wanted to move on. I felt like a showcase. He tried to control me and made it seem like I owed him something."

"Diana..."

"I didn't understand true feelings, being in a relationship, actually falling and being in love until yo-..." Diana stopped herself and looked at Clark.

"Until what?"

"I just had alot of learning to do in regards to being here. The exceptions and dynamics are vastly different from the stories told on Themyscira."

Clark laughed a bit.

"What's funny?"

"We are terrible with relationships..." He joked trying to make light of everything and cheer Diana up.

Diana laughed a bit as well. "Maybe it's not for us or we unintentionally have high standards..." she shrugged.

"Nah, it's not that. It's just because of who we are and our life is so different. It demands abnormality. And those guys just didn't know the type of woman they could've had a chance with. You deserved to be treated as the goddess you are."

Diana blushed. "You are a true gentleman, Kal. And you deserve a woman that won't take advantage or take for granted of your kindness and loyalty. You're very respectful and deserve just as much respect."

Clark placed his hand on top of hers as they made eyes at each other.

"I believe that we are getting what we deserve at exactly the right time."

"I couldn't agree more, Kal."

* * *

The next day: Bat Cave

"Coffee, Master Kent."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"So you and Diana are still going through with this?" Bruce asked leaning in his chair.

"Yeah, we had our first meeting with Hessia a couple of days ago. I'm just letting everything take its course but yeah, Diana and I are getting closer."

"You've been closer for 20 years. How much closer do you want to get?"

"When we were younger, I lost chance after chance with her because-"

"You made excuses and backed down. Both of you did. Own up to it."

"I have, Bruce. We could've done a lot of things differently but it wasn't the right time yet. This is our time now. This is why the decision we've made is so important."

"I still believe you're going about this the wrong way."

"Thanks for being so supportive, Bruce," Clark said sarcastically.

"With you and Diana combined, this kid is going to be a handful."

Clark laughed. "Maybe but don't worry, we won't need a babysitter too often."

Bruce turned around in his chair with his eye brow raised.

"I don't baby sit..."

"You trained kids to be side kicks I get that, but my kid isn't going to be a new robin," Clark joked.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Not funny."

* * *

Later, Fortress of Solitude

Kal flew in happily looking up at his Kryptonian parents' statues, Jor-El and Lara Van-El.

"You both saved me. Wanted me to make a difference in this world and I have. You wanted me to build my own family and for the longest time, I thought that wasn't possible. Being the last son of Krypton...I accepted that. Until the most beautiful...wonderful woman came into my life. I've talked about her a thousand times over, I know. I've talked about her to Pa and Ma Kent too. I wanted you all to know how much love her."

Kal looked around.

"I don't want to get too ahead of myself but I will start making plans to start building a baby room and baby proofing things," he smiled to himself thinking about it and flew off to the data room. "Yeah...I have a lot of planning to do. I wonder how strong our kid will be?"


	4. Realizations

**Realizations**

"Wow! I'm glad you kept all of these, but this is a lot of books!" Diana said surprised.

Diana was so eager to have a child but being an Amazon, she didn't grow up domestically so skimming through some of the books and even just reading the titles over whelmed her.

"First child, Diana. You tend to go over board," Mera laughed.

"I really appreciate you bringing them all though. I have no idea where to start though?"

"They all should be organized in an order from the ages."

Diana's eyes widen as she read a page of what happens to her body during the pregnancy. She wants this so bad but it's daunting.

"Well it can't be worse than fighting gods."

Mera raised her brow. "Oh you just wait, Princess. Gods don't make you feel like your vagina is the trench."

"Mera!" Diana laughed.

Mera shrugged. "Use the lasso if you have to but I'm telling the truth. I want you to be well aware of what you are getting into. Clark will have to read these too." Mera smiled. "How is he doing with all of this?

"Kal is very excited. Every time we talk on the phone, have lunch or dinner together he tells me about the new articles he's read. He also wanted to pick out names already."

"He's really getting involved. That's wonderful! Really happy for both of you."

"I can see us having more than one child together."

"You've been day dreaming."

Diana blushed and smiled. "Yes..."

"It's not all about day dreaming though, Diana. Once it becomes reality, it's totally different from what you imagined."

"I know," she nodded. "What you said about your love with Arthur...how it deepened and became stronger?"

"Seeing our baby boy, he was a creation of our bond, our undying love, and unity. He had Arthur's facial expressions but my eyes. It was truly magical."

"How do you feel now? Do you ever think about having another child?"

"Oh, in a heartbeat. Having our son was the greatest gift. I still don't understand why we had to lose him. It wasn't fair." Mera sighed. "I still have my moments... I still feel the heartbreak and pain. Arthur and I went through hell, arguing, blaming each other and so much more. It's still a journey of healing but I look forward to if we have another child," she smiled.

"How did it feel being a mother for the first time?"

Mera lit up a bit. "You will love it! It's an extraordinary feeling, holding your baby. You won't want to do anything else but spoil your child."

Diana smiled. "I really can't wait, Mera. I'm full of so many emotions."

"Oh what about your mother? Will you tell her about what's going on between you and Clark?"

"When she gets here, I will let her settle and all. Then eventually I will tell her but I am in no rush to."

* * *

Couple days later, Daily Planet

Lois looked over her desk, seeing Clark shutting down his computer yet again at the same time for the past week.

"Where are you off to, Smallville?"

"Lunch date with Diana," he simply said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Lunch date?"

"Yeah."

"So again I was right. You and her do have something going on."

Clark shrugged. "We are working toward something. Later, Lois."

Clark and Diana had lunch and dinner together almost everyday. If not that, they would talk on the phone for hours. They were becoming closer and more open with their flirtation.

* * *

Boston: Press Conference

"Thank you all for joining us here today and at home watching the live broadcast, for this grand unveiling," Diana smiled as the projector screen behind her came on. "I am honored and thrilled to announce that there will be more schools built in underdeveloped countries. The program of helping low income families has been very successful. Mr. Wayne and Mr. Queen have partnered for scholarships and are funding other student programs. Thank you, gentlemen for your contributions. We will not let another child suffer from poverty."

The audience clapped as Diana finished her speech.

When Diana walked off the stage, she saw Clark waiting for her with flowers. She blushed and grinned.

"Are those beautiful orchids for me?"

"Well of course! One of the many of your favorites."

Diana kissed his cheek. "Oh, you do know me so well. Thank you, Kal."

"Your speech was amazing and you look exquisite."

She giggled. "I am reminded of that headline years ago when you brought me flowers."

Clark laughed. "Oh, yeah, right! Daily Planet Reporter tries to woo Ambassador. More than just an exclusive?"

"The headlines back then were...creative. The fabricated stories were even more so."

"It was getting ridiculous." He thought for a moment. "Are you ready to go so we can talk a little bit more privately."

She nodded.

They left out the convention center heading to the local park for a casual walk and enjoy the quiet.

"What's bothering you, Kal?"

He sighed. "You know...we are like celebrities and the ridiculous headlines might have ceased now..."

"Yes, but?"

"But they just might start up again once you get pregnant. I don't want you to get stressed out or anything. Even though this isn't any of the public's business but what if it does get out about us having a kid together?"

"For now, going through the process, I want it just between us and our close friends. But once our child is born, I will not hide him or her. I don't care what the public says. Our child will know not to ever feel like they need to hide or be ashamed of who they are."

Clark was speechless and just smiled at her. Diana had always been so outspoken and stood by her beliefs.

"I get the feeling our kid will be spoiled."

Diana looked at him with a raised brow. "If you mean given an abundance of love, then yes. Yes, of course."

Clark smiled and leaned over to place a kiss on her temple. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

Diana smiled, latching on to his arm and leaned her head against his arm as they continued walking.

* * *

A few days later...Hessia's office

"Alright so, as you both know this week through next are your best conception times."

"Well no time like now...do I give the donation here or...?"

Hessia frowned. "What do you mean, Clark?"

"Don't I have to go into a private room or something?"

Hessia thought for a moment then raised her eye brows a bit surprised.

It appeared both Clark and Diana believe it would be done that way.

"Let me explain. Because Diana is a Demigoddess and you, Clark, Kryptonian, a challenge is presented that no human technology will be able to do this. So the old fashioned way is your only choice."

Diana and Clark were both taken aback and glanced at each other.

Hessia frowned a bit, not understanding why they seemed so hesitant. She didn't see the problem. She knew Diana's feelings toward Clark and Clark wasn't actually hiding his feelings.

"Are you not attracted to each other?"

They both looked up at her and answered without hesitation in unison, "Yes!"

They glanced at each other again and blushed like two bashful teenagers.

"So what's the problem? You have at least made love before to women, Clark. I assume you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I mean...I do know...what to do. I..." he nervously cleared his throat and shifted in his chair.

"And you, Diana...you've had a couple of... situations...you know what to expect, though."

"Hessia!" Diana gasped.

"You both agreed of wanting a child. Your only and better option for both of you is to procreate naturally."

At that moment, Clark and Diana had to really think about what they were doing. Of course they wanted this. Their child and life together but taking that big step, it wasn't just having sex. It was making love and pouring all their feeling out once and for all and there was no turning back.


	5. First Attempt

**First Attempt**

A day later, Kal was pacing around the Fortress, contemplating. He was pissed at himself for being so awkward acting with Diana after they left Hessia.

He should've been honest right then. They were so excited about the idea they didn't put too much thought into how the baby would be conceived and as the respectful gentleman he is, he doesn't want to just have sex with Diana just for the sake of having a baby and it felt as if there's no true deep feelings.

But there is true deep feelings. A whole hell of a lot of true deep feelings because they were going to bring a new life to the world from their love.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted and he hurried to the Fortress bedroom, hearing his cell phone ringing.

"Hello? Hey..." he paused trying to calm his nerves. "Hey, Diana."

"Hey, Kal...l was hoping that maybe you can come over for us to talk."

"Yeah, I'll be there at whatever time is best for you."

"Is now, okay?"

"Give me 5 minutes."

"Ok."

Hanging up, Kal took a deep breath and nodded to himself standing firm on his decision.

* * *

London

Diana got up from sitting on her sofa and walked to her patio opening the door as Kal landed on her balcony.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Kal followed Diana inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. They went into the living room and sat on the couch

"I-" they both started then laughed.

"Go ahead, Di."

"I thought about everything last night. I don't mind and I'm very much open to doing what we have to," she paused for a moment and smiled. "You've kissed me before."

Kal smiled back. "I remember that."

"Quite fondly."

* * *

 **Flashback: Boston**

Wonder Woman was flying to the Embassy. She breathed in and sighed lovingly. Then all of a sudden...

"DIANA!"

"Huh?" She stopped abruptly and as she was about to turn around...

"DIANA!"

"Kal?"

"Diana!"

"Wha-?"

Before she knew it, he swooped her into his arms, embracing her. She couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing here? You are a long ways away from Metropolis."

"Well coming from the Fortress I took a slight detour to come see you before work."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all! Unless I still look like I got blasted by a thousands volts of lightening."

Diana giggled. "No, you don't look like that brutal fight with Black Adam happened at all."

"And that's why I'm here. I wanted to thank you for knocking sense into me when Circe took control of my mind then your plan to take down Black Adam."

"There is no need to thank me, Kal. I'm just so glad to see that charming smile of yours again and that you are back healthy."

"Well I guess bench pressing earth's weight for 5 days was worth something."

Diana looked at him quite impressed.

Kal was mesmerized by her beautiful smile. Then suddenly, on impulse, he kissed her. Diana's eyes widen and her body tensed, as her mind went blank for a moment. She then relaxed and her eyes fluttered close kissing him back and placing her hands on his shoulders. Kal held her tighter and kissed her deeper.

Diana didn't know how long they stayed in their unexpected lip lock but she surely didn't want it to end just yet.

Kal slowly pulled away, grinning.

"I'll let you go. Don't want you to be late and your assistant is looking for you already."

"Ok...I'll see you later at the WatchTower."

"Yeah..."

They couldn't stop staring at each other.

Kal leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Have a great day, Diana."

"You, too, Kal."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"We still never actually talked about it."

"We never talked about a lot of things. But I don't think we had to."

"I didn't think we had to either...until now." Diana stood up walking over to her fireplace. "Kal, I've told you, you are the only man I trust."

Kal stood up slowly getting closer to her.

"We can think of it as clinical and it's like a busi-"

Kal took her hand turning her around.

"Don't say that. This is not just an arrangement of any kind, Diana. This is more than that." He caressed her cheek. "But I still don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"I won't be. Not with you."

Kal stared into her eyes, nodding then kissed her slowly.

Diana felt his hands run up her sides. Groaning with pleasure, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, deepening the kiss.

After a few more minutes they reluctantly broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads against each other's. Their decision was quite clear.

Diana took his hand and led him to her bed room.

Kal closed the door behind them. He wrapped his arms around Diana's waist as if a magnet is pulling them together, they lean forward at the same time, lips colliding into a passion fueled kiss.

He walked backwards toward the bed, still holding Diana in his arms, and still kissing her in hunger, not wanting to lose a moment with her. Once the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, he fell backward bringing Diana down with him.

They part the kiss to smile at each other, heavy breathing is the only thing that can be heard at this moment in time.

Diana's hands delicately move from button to button of his shirt, she's nervous as hell, but she doesn't want to let on. Before she can go any further, Kal sat up quickly, keeping her tightly locked in his arms, kissing her passionately. His lips were pressing hard against hers, his tongue moved to open her mouth slightly, which she does. Their tongues come together, discovering a taste that will be the most addicting in the world to them.

Kal rolled them over and pushed Diana up the middle of the bed. He unbutton the rest of his shirt, taking it off and tossing it to the floor. As he kissed her intently, he ran his hands down her sides until they came to a rest on her waist, as he gripped onto them. His hands gripped the bottom of her top, slowly pulling it upward, each inch of skin revealed, turning him on even more.

He pulled her top over her head and only briefly left her lips to remove her shirt. Once he has pulled the shirt completely off, Diana pressed her lips on his once again and after a short while his lips left hers and started to travel down her neck. Diana moaned quietly.

The feeling of his lips on her neck left a tingling trail following his kisses. Kal moved onto her bra. He ran his fingers under the straps, teasing the skin just above her breast. Diana moved her hands to Kal's belt buckle, the only sound in the room being the sound of metal being unzipped, and shallow, gasping breaths.

Kal unbuttoned Diana's jeans and slid them off of her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs. Diana arched her back as he started to kiss down her neck again and moaned in his ear. That's when Kal hit a soft sweet spot on her neck.

They were in such a blissful state. Kal removed his jeans, never once taking his eyes off her, not even when he threw them to the floor and wrapped his arms around her body.

They now laid there before each other in just a bra and panty set, and boxers. For a moment drinking each other's bodies in with their eyes was all they could handle.

Kal's hands slowly trailed up Diana's stomach until they reached the edge of her bra and his hands slid around her back to undo the clasp. He removed her bra and then began to gently caress her skin, forcing a quiet moan out of her mouth. His kisses made their way to her breasts, making her tremble, and caused the fire in the pit of her stomach to ignite into an inferno. Diana slid her hands over his chest, feeling his godly defined muscles. Skin was touching skin, but they both still craved more.

Kal raised his hands to her face, looking deep into her eyes, fully soaking in just how damn beautiful she is; she's a goddess, and he swears she gets more gorgeous everytime he sees her. Kal is so amazed by this woman, and so turned on, she can feel the evidence pressing up against her thigh. His hands are almost digging into her hair, trying to make this kiss last as long as possible. All he knows at this moment is that he wants every inch of her, wants to be touching her, feeling her, moving as one with her.

They couldn't help but smile and laugh a little, in disbelief of the situation they are in but sure as hell didn't have any complaints about it.

Diana placed her lips on his softly and he returned the kiss with great care, as if this moment was something fragile and to be cherished like no other. They became a tangle of lips and tongues.

Before long, Kal's hands found their way southwards and his fingers slid beneath the fabric of her underwear, wrapping around the side fabric, tugging slightly on them, hinting to her he wanted them off. In response to this, she placed one hand on the hem line and pushed them down slightly, telling him she wanted him to remove the fabric. He kissed her passionately and before she knew it, she was completely naked with him still in just his boxers.

As he kissed her deeper, Diana carefully reached her hand down his chest until she reached the last piece of fabric separating them from being one. She pulled them down as far as she could until Kal pulled them the rest of the way down and completely off.

"If you do get uncomfortable or I'm hurting you, we can stop, ok?" he spoke gently.

Diana loved the way he cared so much.

In answer, she stroked his face and kissed him as passionately as she could, letting him know she was ready.

Holding himself up with one arm and using the other hand to align himself, Kal pressed in slowly. Diana gasped but smiled when he glanced at her. He pressed forward some more; she was so tight. Diana arched her back a bit and they both threw their heads back, basking in the feel of being so intimate with each other, merging together as one.

He stopped for a moment, allowing her to adjust to him. Looking at him with all the love she could muster, Diana nodded, running her hands through his hair and across his muscular back.

Being engulfed in her, Kal felt like he was made to be inside her. His hands moved down to grip her hips, holding her in place as he thrusts into her at a slow, but steady pace with long, deep strokes. Both of Diana's legs were wrapped high around his waist as one of Kal's hands gripping onto her thigh, rubbing over the smooth flesh.

Diana arched into him, urging him on. She rocked against his body as he thrust into her with a rhythm that suited both of their needs and grew faster as the two bodies collided together. They gently called to each other in whispers and sighs, and hands moving fleetingly across flesh.

Every inch of them was filled with pleasure as they made love. They both had been waiting for this for so long. There was no words to describe the billions of sensations through their bodies.

Kal pressed deep into her and rolled over on his back, placing her on top of him. Diana was taken by surprise, but smiled down at him. He returned her smile and ran his hands up and down the length of her torso, enjoying her body, before returning them to her hips. Diana began rocking upon him in slow circles, enjoying the sound of his moans. After a moment, she felt him tense under her, and unexpectedly, she changed directions.

Kal couldn't contain himself anymore, and holding her hips steady began bucking into her. Diana followed his cue and slid up and down the length of him a bit faster. She started to ride him like a natural instinct. And maybe they were to be...natural...instinctive... soulmates.

He then sat up, wrapping her tighter in his embrace, if possible, and thrusts upwards into the silky heat that was surrounding him. It's almost too much to bare, at times he had to slow down, not wanting this to end to soon. But the feel of her around him for the first time was almost earth shattering.

Diana's legs go back around his waist, and her hands rake down his back, nails scraping delicately against his skin, urging him to keep going. She threw her head back and dropped her mouth open as Kal attacked her neck with his kisses, loving her like he should have done a long time ago.

At the feeling of his hands on her breasts, massaging the skin, Diana could only moan loudly in response, the sensation she is feeling too good. His forefingers move down to aid his thumb in the sensual touching.

He kissed all around her breasts, hot open mouthed kisses that leave her quivering for more. He centered in over her left nipple, closing his mouth over the tightened bud and flicking it with his tongue. Diana buried her hands into his hair, pushing him closer into her chest. She reached for his other hand and places it on her neglected breast, and he soon takes action, pinching and caressing. Then, he switches his mouth over to her right nipple, lavishing it with the same attention.

Afterwards, he moved his mouth to the valley of her breasts, slowly gliding his tongue in between.

Diana bit down on her bottom lip. She was so overcome with emotion and the sensuality of the moment.

The angle they were in had Kal hitting Diana's sweet spot on every upstroke, and she can feel another orgasm quickly approaching, but this time, she wants to feel him release at the same time.

Suddenly, it was like he had read her mind, picking up his pace and started thrusting in short, fast strokes. One hand against his chest, Diana uses her strength to push him back onto the bed. His head landing softly on the pillows beneath them. Kal looked up at her through hooded eyes. Diana threw her head back once again in unexpected pleasure. She then started thrusting her hips back and forth on him. Riding him. Moaning in pleasure and complete satisfaction.

Kal reached up, tangling their hands together, pulling her further against his chest, her hips moving faster against him. His face is against her throat when he feels her inner muscles clenching around him. He quickly flipped her over, as he thrust deeply into her. Diana felt his body tremble and she saw stars, feeling another orgasm coming on. She let out another scream of ecstasy. She let herself go. Never, had she felt this free, this satisfied, this loved.

Kal knew he was fighting a losing battle, he's about to lose control.

"Oh. My. Gods." Diana mumbled as he came long and hot into her, his hips bucking and his hand squeezing her hip.

They both ride out the waves of their orgasm together, rocking against each other still, enjoying the last moments of their lovemaking.

Kal stayed inside her for a minute until he'd finished his release, then pulled out and collapsed next to her.

They were both heavily breathing, looking up at the ceiling, completely in awe. They had never felt such exuberation like this before.

Diana turned on her side, turning her back to Kal. Kal turned on his side facing her and placed his hand gently on her side. Diana smiled, taking his hand moving it up for his arm to be around her. Kal was surprised but he relaxed, moving closer for her back to be against his chest.

No words were spoken between them as they cuddled. No words were needed. Diana felt herself drifting off to sleep, extremely content in Kal's arms and enjoyed basking in the afterglow of their love making.

* * *

The next day: Afternoon

"Thank you, girls, again for coming with me at the last minute," Dinah said looking at her self in the fitting room's large triple mirror.

"It's nothing, Dinah," Mera said looking through the dresses on the rack. "I like this one." She held up an emerald green wrap front crepe dress.

"Oh that's perfect! That one should be for Bruce's anniversary party. You need something a little bit more dazzling for Arthur's induction."

"You're right." Mera pondered for a moment. "Diana, did you see anything?" Mera frowned and turned around. "Diana?"

Diana was skimming through another rack of dresses, though in her own world smiling.

"Diana?!"

"Huh?" She looked up quickly. "I'm sorry what did you say?"

Dinah shook her head. "You know what they say about a woman in a daze with that kind of smile...she got lai-" Dinah stopped mid sentence and looked in the mirror with a smirk. "It was Clark, wasn't it?"

Diana frowned confused. "Clark what?"

"Oh don't play coy or innocent, Princess. You slept with Clark, didn't you?"

Diana blushed going back to skimming through the dresses.

"You did?" Mera gasped. "You did!"

"But it didn't happen how you are thinking. And could you both please quiet down."

"What do you mean it didn't happen how we think? Tell us everything!"

"In order for us to conceive a child. We had to do it that way because of a technical challenge."

Dinah and Mera looked at each other then back at Diana.

"Well, yeah we could've told you that but wouldn't you have wanted to do it the old fashioned way anyway?"

"Being with Kal, there's no hesitation. But given the circumstances, how this was just suppose to be...we both thought it would complicate things but it actually made this process easier."

"What was it like?"

"She obviously had a really good time, Mera."

Diana smiled again as it replayed in her mind. "It was more than what I could've ever imagined. He wanted to make sure I was comfortable the whole way through."

"What happened afterwards? Did he stay? What was said?"

"Yes, he stayed the night. We were both at a loss of words. Didn't know what to say. But it was a lot more said with the way he held me last night, than anything that could actually be said."

Dinah and Mera squealed.

"This morning though, we sort of overslept."

"Oh...it was like that?!"

"I had to rush him out so he wouldn't be late for work before meeting with the boys. It was like he didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to either."

"So this was just a one off thing, though?"

"All it takes is one time." Diana sighed. "I'll know for sure in a few weeks."

* * *

Wayne Enterprises

"Big Blue! Man, I missed you!" Barry said.

"Good to see you up and at'em again, Barry!"

"You know we gotta have a race later."

Clark chuckled.

"And I heard you and Diana are getting cozy, too. I mean in your own way and all." Barry grinned and patted his shoulder. "You know I've been rooting for you guys for a long time and it's been a long time coming."

"It's still a process but yeah, thanks for the support."

"Always, man."

Clark and Barry walked into Bruce's office.

"You know I never really liked you, Bruce. I'm not sure what it is but I would gladly use my fists to find out!" Arthur threatened.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What the hell is going on?"

"Wayne being the usual asshole," Hal said. "Never change...never change."

"Not the time for that. I came here to celebrate with my pals of this Wayne and Queen, temporary, company joining, Arthur finally stepping up more for Atlantis, Hal actually lasted a year of being married to Carrol and Clark is going to make us all Uncles!" Barry poured himself and every one else a drink handing it to them in a matter of 2 seconds. "A toast! Here, here!"

Everyone looked around and shrugged agreeing. "Here, here!"

* * *

Later...

Clark was casually flying to the market when he decided to text Diana.

 **Spaceman: Dinner, tonight? From a place called Kent's Kitchen?**

 _Princess D: That sounds lovely. What's on the menu, Chef Kent?_

 **Spaceman: What do you have a taste for?**

 _Princess D: Hmmm...Surprise me._ _What is my arrival time?_

 **Spaceman: How about I bring Kent's to you?**

 _Princess D: Prince's Kitchen is temporarily under new management ;)_

 **Spaceman: Ha. I'll see you in a bit then. At the market now**

 _Princess D: Can't wait_

* * *

London

Diana came home happily, anticipating the night with Kal. Even though it was just dinner, anything and any time spent with him, filled her heart.

She took a long nice hot shower and put on a sexy satin babydoll chemise nightdress. She'd be lying if she denied that she wanted the night to end up like the other night. Of course she didn't want to rush things but only the Gods know how much she wanted to have Kal make love to her again.

When Diana heard a light thud and knock, she smiled hurrying to her patio. As she opened the door, she smiled wider seeing Kal's facial expression.

"Good evening, Kal."

"I- wow..." He couldn't get his words out so mesmerized by Diana. "Um...hey...Di."

Diana giggled and stepped aside for him to come in.

"I didn't know exactly what to get with different ideas going on so I'm kind of just winging it."

"It's fine. I've had your cooking plenty of times before and anything you make is quite exquisite."

Kal smiled. "Thanks, Di."

"Would you like for me to help?"

"Nah, I got it. You just go relax until it's all ready."

Diana kissed his cheek. "You are the sweetest."

As Diana walked away going into the living room, Kal took a deep breath trying to maintain himself. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, still thinking about the night before. He couldn't lie or even hide the fact that he wanted her again and badly.

Sure, it was suppose to be a one time, one off thing but at the same time it had awakened something they both thought they had or could've buried.

Kal quickly went into the kitchen to get started. Diana smiled to herself hearing Kal making his way through the kitchen. As much as she wanted to go in there and watch him, she knew she would be a distraction he didn't need...at least not yet. Of course she caught that she did successfully get his attention as soon as she opened the door, purposely hinting and possibly teasing of how the night should end up.

Diana could really get used to such a thing as this. Everyday, especially after last night, it seemed more and more clear this was meant to be.

45 minutes later...

"Dinner is served, Ms. Prince."

Diana awed in amazement. The dinner table was set for two: crab rigatoni, with a side salad, and sliced French bread. At the centre, a big bouquet of white roses decorated the table.

"I might have gone overboard...?" He states in somewhat of a question as he pulled her chair out for her.

"No, this is perfect," Diana smiled.

"I also got white grape flavored sparkling water."

"You really thought of everything."

Kal nodded in embarrassment. "I tried at least," he admitted as he sat down.

He felt a wave of relief taking over. He grinned unconsciously, at her sight of happiness. Diana could show her emotions with such sincerity.

"Oh Gods! This is so good!" Diana exclaimed.

He knew she loved food but it really warmed his heart hearing her squeal in delight because of his cooking.

They continued eating, not saying too much. They would look up at each other but just couldn't find the right words to start a converstaion. Neither wanted to ruin the moment with awkwardness.

They finished dinner in no time and was ready for dessert.

"You will definitely like the dessert I made, baked chocolate pudding."

"Ooh! I've never had that before."

Diana stood up and picked up her plate. Kal stood up quickly.

"No, I got it."

"Kal, you've done a lot. At least let me clear the table, while you finish preparing dessert."

Kal smiled and shook his head. "Alright."

After Diana finished washing the dishes, Kal rinsed them and put them on the dish rack while the pudding was finishing baking.

"You know it seems that we make a great team with everything, even just washing dishes."

Diana laughed softly and looked up at him. "Yes, we do."

As they stared into each other's eyes, they slowly moved closer to each other, their lips only a few inches apart until the oven timer went off.

"I'll..."

"Ok..."

Kal was hesitant but moved to get the pudding out the oven and set it down on the counter

Diana walked over to him looking over his shoulder.

"Want to taste it now?"

"Well of course," she grinned.

Kal got a spoon. "Be careful, it's still a bit hot," he said as he brought it to her mouth.

"Mmmhh...Kal, you spoil me. You know I can't resist chocolate this good!"

Kal grinned boyishly then trying to taste it for himself but still so in a daze by Diana, drops of pudding fell on his shirt.

Diana giggled. "You got a little on your shirt. I can have it washed quickly for you."

"Oh...that's ok. Remember that old trick I told you about."

As Kal took off his shirt, Diana immediately felt her body react. She bit her lip and her heartbeat start to pick up.

"Kal."

"Yeah, Di?" He looked up at her.

His body too immediately reacted seeing her cheeks flushed, her bedroom eyes, and luscious lips calling for him.

Once again they started moving closer and once again as their lips were so close, they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

They both frowned and their shoulders slumped slightly with a low huff.

"I'll go see who that is," Diana whispered.

Kal nodded.

Diana sighed and shook her head. She looked through the peephole, then gasped and tensed. She quickly opened the door.

"Mother!"

"Hello, Diana," Queen of the Amazons, Hippolyta said.

"I thought you would be arriving in the morning or a little later tomorrow?"

"Well, I did call you earlier to let you know but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-"

"Di, is everything ok?" Kal asked walking up with his head down still cleaning his shirt. He glanced up then did a double take and jumped slightly. "Oh." He smiled nervously. "Queen Hippolyta, what a surprise."

"Hello to you too, Kal-El." She raised her eye brow. "Although, I can not say I'm surprised to see you here."


	6. Family and Friends

**Family and Friends**

"Is that all your luggage? I'll take that to the room for you."

Hippolyta nodded slightly. "Thank you, Kal-El."

Diana stepped to the side as Kal got her two bags and Hippolyta came in.

"The guest room is the middle door to the left."

Kal smiled and nodded.

"He is still the same, I see."

"What do you mean? And he can hear you."

"He is a nice young man but he always seems a bit unnerved."

"Well, Mother, you didn't exactly welcome him with open arms the first time meeting him and even after that. He doesn't know what to expect."

"Wise of him."

Diana sighed and rolled her eyes.

Kal came back, putting back on his shirt.

"I'm going to go ahead and head home so your mom can get settled comfortably.

Diana's mind, heart and body was screaming to say no and for him to stay.

"Oh...ok."

But having him stay would only make things even more awkward and obviously the mood for anything else is ruined.

"Mother, you can have a seat on the couch."

"Good to see you again, your Highness," Kal smiled.

Hippolyta nodded slightly and gave him a slight smile back.

Diana walked Kal to the balcony.

"I thought she would've arrived some time tomorrow."

"It's okay."

"She likes you, Kal. You don't have to feel uneasy."

"Are you sure? That look she gives...I just never want to be at the end of her sword, axe, spear...anything she can get that's sharp and magical."

Diana giggled. "You are so silly. Yes, I'm sure. But I know what you mean."

Kal leaned over and kissed her softly.

"Couldn't let the night end without that. Good night, Di. I'll call you in the morning so we can go to Arthur's induction together."

She blushed and nodded. "Good night, Kal."

She watched him fly away until she couldn't anymore. Sighing, Diana went back inside.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"We were having dinner."

Hippolyta stood with her arms folded and her eye brow raised again. "With you dressed in such attire, Diana?"

Diana glanced down as she forgot she was wearing her nightgown. Diana huffed and went to put on her robe.

"Mother, why must you torment him?" Diana asked walking back into the living room. "He is a great man. An honest man."

"I know that."

"He isn't at all like Zeus or any other man you've dealt with."

"I am very well aware of that. But you are my daughter and I will protect you."

Diana sat down on the couch.

"Diana..." Hippolyta sat next to her.

"Kal and I have had our disagreements, plenty of arguments but he has never hurt me. His intentions has always been so good." Diana put her hand on top of Hippolyta's and smiled. "Don't you remember the first time you met him?"

* * *

 **Flashback: Themyscira**

"You've brought these men here, Diana?" Hippolyta asked staring down the League.

"They came to help."

"I don't know what's more intimidating. The Queen or that big ugly demon we just fought?" Hawkgirl whispered.

"The Queen," Black Canary and Vixen whispered back in unison.

"Excuse me, Your highness?" Superman cleared his throat speaking up. "Our intent was only to stop this threat and protect Diana's home...your home."

Hippolyta stared at him. This man dared to have the audacity to stand before her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Superman. Kal-El of Krypton."

Hippolyta quirked her brow. So this was the Superman Diana has spoken highly of.

"Kal-El, you have such audacity."

The Amazonian guards raised their spears to him.

"Mother."

Kal raised his hands in defense. "I mean you no disrespect, your Highness, though we have done our job and we will peacefully leave as you wish."

"Stand down," Hippolyta ordered. "I am impressed by your bravery, Kal-El. Foolish but brave." Hippolyta turned her back to them. "Prepare a feast for Diana and her friends."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"He makes you happy, I understand."

"Yes. He respects me...respects you. Please, Mother."

Hippolyta nodded. "He is very special to you. As long as you are happy, that is all that has ever mattered to me."

Diana smiled and embraced her mother. "Thank you."

* * *

 **The next afternoon: Arthur's Induction to the UN**

"I, Arthur Curry, Orin, King of Atlantis, am honored to be standing here today. Atlantis was secluded from the main land out of fear but that fear no longer clouds us. I am of these two worlds and just as I have embraced this, my fellow Atlanteans will do so as well for a better expanded future."

Everyone applauded after Arthur's speech.

Moments later, guests went to the Botanic Garden for a small celebratory gathering.

"So your mom caught you and Clark?!" Vixen asked.

"No, Kal and I were in the kitchen until there was a knock on the front door and it was her."

"You didn't know she was coming?"

"She said she called. I missed it."

"Well it looks like she's ok with him," Zatanna said. "Wonder what they are talking about? Did you tell her about the pregnancy plan?"

"No, not yet. And Kal knows not to say anything either."

"So she's probably telling him about her exceptions anyway as her son in law," Mera teased.

"Oh, stop it!"

Diana looked over to Kal and Hippolyta wondering what exactly are they talking about.

"You are a rare kind of man, Kal-El. Although you were raised of man's world, withhold the powers of a mighty god, you are humbled, honorable."

"Thank you, your Highness."

"Hippolyta."

Kal smiled and nodded slightly. "Though, I am not perfect, I give all credit to my parents."

"I understand why my daughter enjoys your...company." She looked up at him with a smirk.

Kal froze. "Um...Hippolyta...I-" Kal took a deep breath. "I have nothing but respect for Diana. I care for her. I promise you, I would never hurt her. Her safety and happiness is my priority."

Hippolyta smiled proudly. "I know that and I thank you for your honesty."

* * *

 **Couple of days later... Jimmy Olsen and Symoné Lozada's Wedding**

"Thank you, Di, for coming with me."

Diana laughed softly. "Kal, you don't have to thank me every time we go places together."

"Well it's...you could be doing something else...something that might be more interesting? I don't know." Kal ran his hand through his hair.

Diana moved closer to him straightening his tie and kissed his cheek.

"There's nothing I'd rather do than spend my time with you, no matter what we do or where we go."

Kal smiled and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He took her hand intertwining their fingers as they walked into the church.

All the bridesmaids looked lovely in lavender, and all the groomsmen looked handsome in white. Symoné's adorable little niece, Madison , who was five, was the flower girl, throwing the purple and white flower petals as she went down the aisle.

A soft song started to play, then everyone stood up and looked toward the back of the church. As Symoné was walking down the aisle, Jimmy started to cry. She was simply glowing beaming at her soon to be husband. As she got closer to Jimmy, her maid of honor took her bouquet and Jimmy too her hand.

Everyone sat back down. Clark glanced at Diana and took her hand intertwining their fingers again. Diana gently smiled at him and held his hand tighter.

"Do you, James, take Symoné to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold till death you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do!" Jimmy said cheerfully making everyone laugh.

"And so you, Symoné, take James to your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold till death do you part?" the preacher asked again.

"I most definitely do!" she said cheerful back.

The preacher smiled and looked up to the large audience.

"By the power vested in me, I am pleased to formally and firstly to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. James Olsen," the preacher said. "You May kiss your bride!"

As Jimmy and Symoné shared in a romantic kiss, the entire audience awed and cheered and continued cheering as the walked back down the aisle hand and hand.

Reception

Jimmy and Symoné took pictures, ate the amazing food, cut their beautiful 6 tier cake, and had their first dance with others soon joining.

Clark stood up and held out his hand with a smile. Diana looked up at him and took his hand. Clark wrapped his arms around her waist and Diana placed her hands on his shoulders.

They stared into each other's eyes slow dancing entering their own world.

Soon afterwards, Symoné threw her bouquet.

Lois not really paying attention ended up catching it. To her surprise, her date was quite amused and flattered, while Lois was annoyed.

After all the fun, Clark and Diana congratulated Jimmy and Symoné once again before leaving.

* * *

 **London, Hyde Park**

Kal and Diana decided to have a little bit more time alone.

"That was lovely. This night is lovely."

"You are lovely."

Diana latched onto his arm tighter.

Kal pondered. "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"Marriage?"

"Hmm...My thoughts are somewhat conflicting."

"What do you mean?"

"At first I didn't understand it. If you truly love someone, the heart, soul and actions should be proof enough of the commitment. Though, now, I have come to an understanding of the ceremony and what it means in man's world. I just still don't care for the paper aspect."

"That's not conflicting at all, Di. I get what you are saying and agree." Kal was a bit hesitant with his next question. "Would you...you know...want to get married?"

Diana's heart skipped a beat. "I've imagined it. But I've found myself always missing something. The most important part."

"What's that?"

"A groom."

"Oh..."

"And what about you?"

"Imagined it but missing a bride."

"We are in the same boat drifting the ocean of life, not sure where land is. Not sure if we will ever get there."

"I think we do know, might have been drifting in circles for a while but we know."

"How?"

"We start to follow our instincts and hearts instead of a paper map, we've finally realized we never needed in the first place."

Diana smiled. "Interesting take, Mr. Kent."

After they walked silently around the entire park, they flew to Diana's condo landing on her balcony.

"I really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, me too." Kal looked down and took both her hands in his. "You know, one day...soon...you will have everything you've imagined or dreamed or whatever you want to call it. It will all come true, Diana. You deserve it all and so much more."

For a moment, they stood in silence, gazing at each other, as though one expected the other to speak first. Diana caught him off guard, leaning over and kissed him softly. She then wrapped her arms around him, embracing him. She knew he was stunned and it took him a minute to register it. He then put his arms around her and held her tighter.

"I am very grateful for you, Kal. You are my best friend."

"Diana..."

"Yes?"

"...Never mind. You should get inside now."

"Ok," she said softly, looking up at him. "Good night."

"Good night." He kissed her forehead and then a quick yet soft peck on her lips before flying up.

Diana waved at him. He smiled and flew off.

She went inside, going into the living room to see Hippolyta eating ice cream and engrossed in watching a soap opera show.

"This is ridiculous! How can she be so weak!? She could never be an Amazon!"

"What happened now, Mother?" Diana asked going into her room.

Hippolyta got up following her.

"The woman is actually sadden by killing her husband who was a lying brute. Then another woman is letting her snake of a brother run the..."

"Company?"

"Yes! Right!"

Hippolyta went on and on about the soap opera she had been binge watching, even when Diana got in the shower.

Diana smiled loving to hear her mother's enthusiasm. Years ago Hippolyta would not dare to sit around all day watching television let alone eat ice cream. Oh, how so much has drastically changed over time.

After her shower, Diana put on her night gown and robe.

"Come on, Mother, I'll watch the rest with you."

Hippolyta was surprised. "Oh you will? So your hours away with Kal-El was quite enjoyable."

Diana blushed. "Yes, but that's not why I want to spend time with my mother. This could be the start of something new for us to do as mother and daughter."

"That truly warms my heart, Diana."

Diana smiled and took the ice cream from Hippolyta, looking down into the container to see there was barely any left.

"And another thing is that you will learn how to go to the market yourself to replace all the ice cream you've eaten in the last 3 days."

Hippolyta raised her eye brow making Diana laugh.


	7. Second Chance

**Second Chance**

 **Hessia's Office**

"It's okay, little Goddess. Sometimes it takes once, other times...more. Give it another month's go and keep thinking positive," Hessia encouraged hugging her.

Kal and Diana walked out of the building, quietly, though Kal could sense how disappointment Diana was.

"Hey, Di," he caressed her cheek.

Diana reluctantly looked up at him.

At the moment, Diana was conflicted. She was anxious for this appointment with Hessia. A part of her was positive she would say their first time was a success. Maybe she did have her expectations set too high prematurely but her excitement, she couldn't control. However, the other part of her didn't want that time with Kal to be her first and last.

"Really. It's okay," he assured.

Diana nodded and sighed. "I got myself too excited."

"I did, too but we can try again," he smiled confidently. "If that's okay with you, though?"

Diana smiled back. She was more than ready for another night with him. "Of course it is."

"Come on." Kal took her hand flying up.

"Where are we going?"

"Smallville."

* * *

 **Flashback: Smallville**

"So you've been to the fortress. Now you get to see where Clark Kent grew up. Good ol' quiet town, Smallville," Kal said eagerly as he and Diana flew over the town center.

"It's all so beautiful!"

"There's the corn field, the barn, and main house."

"Your parents are home?"

Clark was silent and took her hand, guiding her down.

She noticed two tombstones. She gasped.

"Kal, I...I'm so sorry."

"Its okay. I come here to still talk to them. It was 6 years ago, my high school prom night. Car crash."

Clark kneeled down in front their tombstones and Diana kneeled with him.

"Hi, Pa, Ma. I brought a friend with me. Her name is Diana."

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. It is an honor to have met and to be working with your son. You raised a noble man."

Clark smiled. "I'll show you the inside of the house."

Walking into the house, Diana took a deep breath.

"It's very comfortable and warm."

"It still smells the same. Ma's favorite scent of apple cinnamon. I would come here every once in a while to check on things, keep maintenance and everything."

Kal took her hand and gave her a tour of the house. Clark was a little hesitant opening his bedroom door slightly embarrassed.

"So this is my old room."

Diana smiled stepping in looking around. She saw all of his science fair trophies, honor certificates and ribbons.

"It was a wonder why I liked science and space so much as a kid. It was before knowing I was from a different planet entirely. I was 13 when I found out."

"A true Spaceman," Diana thought for a moment. "Hmm.. I think I will call you that sometimes."

"What's that?"

"Spaceman," she winked.

Clark chuckled and nodded. "I actually like that but that's only for you and no one else."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Kal and Diana stood in the middle of the cornfield.

"Remember what I told you I did on top of the barn?"

"Jumped off of it so you can see how high you could fly."

"Yep!" he grinned proudly. "A few rough landings but I got it right." He looked at her still grinning. "Our kid will probably be doing the same jumping off the barn or water tower."

Diana looked at him shocked and gasped. "Are you serious, Kal?!"

Kal started laughing and shook his head. Nah... I think I would probably go ballistic. We will figure out a much safer way for him or her to learn how to fly and control powers."

"Sense you are making so many plans. What about living arrangements? Co- parenting halfway around the world."

"Uhh...hmm... I haven't thought that far yet. But when it's time we will know what's best."

Diana embraced him. "You are so sure of so much."

"I learned from the best. Always looking at things in a more positive light, be optimistic, being so sure of your feelings and beliefs. That's always been you, Di."

He kissed her temple and pulled her into an embrace.

* * *

 **A couple of days later... Wayne Manor**

"HAPPY 52nd BIRTHDAY, BRUCE!"

Happy Birthday, Grandpa!" Mari, Dick and Kory's 4 year old daughter cheered.

"Well grandpa, made it another year! And still grumpier than ever."

"And you keep trying my patience, Jordan," Bruce said narrowing his eyes at Hal.

"Old men acting like children," Diana said.

Clark chuckled. "Congrats, Bruce and congrats to Damian. New Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises."

"Time for the boy to step up. He has wanted to and I've done my part."

"Wow! Old age has cut down your stubbornness a bit," Clark joked.

"Keep pushing. All of you."

Everyone laughed.

"Who's ready for cake and more drinks!"

* * *

 **Two days later...Themyscira Embassy**

Diana sighed happily sitting back in her chair, after reading she was approved to proceed with her plan for a new library and leadership academy.

"Wonderful, my dear, simply wonderful!"

"Thank you, Mother."

"Will Kal-El help with construction? He has been very helpful for some time. I'm sure he can build the library and academy all by himself actually."

Diana's heart fluttered and blushed. "Yes, he has been helpful and does have the capability to do it but that's not exactly how the construction agreement goes. But I'm sure he would be more than happy and willing to help with something."

In Diana's mind she couldn't help but think of other...more personal ways he has been helpful.

 _ **Knock. Knock.**_

"Come in."

"Ms. Prince, this was just delivered for you."

Michelle placed a bouquet of ocean breeze orchids on her desk with a small card.

"How lovely!" Diana and Hippolyta said.

"Thank you, Michelle."

Diana picked up the card:

 _"How about a weekend of Solitude?"_

She smiled wider and she felt her body temperature rise.

Later...

"Mother, are you sure you'll be alright alone?" Diana said as she was zipping her bag.

"Don't worry about me. I can always call Hessia if need be."

"That's right. But still, I just want to make sure."

"Diana, I will be just fine. And it's just two days...or do you plan on staying with Kal longer?"

"Just for these two days."

"This is more than just a friendly visit?"

For a quick second Diana contemplated telling Hippolyta the truth but she just wasn't quite ready yet.

"Just a friendly visit, Mother."

"Diana." Hippolyta crossed her arms.

"It's not a romantic get away or anything. It's just spending the weekend with a friend."

Hippolyta knew Diana was holding back something from her but she wasn't going to pressure and/or badger her into saying it.

"Have a pleasant friendly weekend, my dear."

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Diana arrived with the enormous doors already open. Her heart fluttered once again as she flew in.

She looked around and smiled. No matter how many times she had been there over the years, she still had the same awe stricken and amazed reaction.

"Rawf!"

Diana gasped in surprise. "Krypto!"

"Rawf! Rawf!"

The large fluffy white dire wolf hound happily rushed to her. Diana dropped her bag and embraced the hound.

"Awe! Oh, how I've missed you, too!"

"Rawf!"

"Kal kept you locked here, didn't he? Were you bored?"

"Very funny, Di. Very funny," Kal said behind her.

Diana smirked and turned around. "Hey, Spaceman."

Kal smiled. "Hey, Princess. Dinner is almost ready and got dessert...without any interruptions."

"Is that why we are here? No interruptions?"

"Honestly, yes. It's quiet and just the two of us."

Diana blushed. She knew what he was trying to say without him having to say it.

"What about the next couple of days?"

"Won't tell you just yet."

"Always full of surprises." Diana picked up her bag. "I made sure Mother was going to be alright alone then came here. I would like to change now."

"Oh yeah... you remember where the room is right?"

Diana smiled and nodded.

"Ok then I'll go check on the food and get Krypto settled with his. Everything should be set just in time."

Diana smiled and floated off to a more secluded section of the Fortress. She didn't know why...actually yes she did know why but her heart picked up beat.

She went into the room. Just like she remembered. It was like an ordinary bedroom except the walls were crystallized and the bed was humongous, like 2 or 3 king sized beds combined.

She remembered the first time she was in the room.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Diana woke up in a rush and sat up quickly.

"Hold on, Di, be careful. Don't get up too fast."

She looked up and saw Kal sitting next to her, shirtless. She quickly looked down at herself to see she was still completely dressed in her Wonder Woman attire.

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

She shook her head slowly. "What happened?"

"We were in the middle of a fight with Minister Blizzard. There was a massive avalanche and you took a direct hit from him. It all happened so fast but you saved a lot of people." Kal looked down and put his hand on top of hers.

Diana noticed he had a bandage on his side.

"You're hurt."

"Nah, it's nothing. It looks worse than it feels."

Diana looked around and frowned confused but she was quite amazed with the room and the bed so massive.

"Oh, I thought it would be more comfortable for you here. This is my room in the Fortress of Solitude."

"We're in the Fortress?"

"Yes. It's not what you expected?"

"I've tried imagining it from what you described but it's nothing like what I imagined. It's much more."

Kal smiled. "If you think this is something, wait until you see the rest." He squeezed her hand a bit. "Your body temperature is back to normal. You were extremely cold and unconscious once I found you. You seem like you still need more rest. Just lay back down for a little while longer."

Diana leaned over and hugged him carefully. "Thank you, Kal. You are very kind."

"No problem, Diana."

When he placed his arm around her, her body relaxed. He was so warm, strong yet soft and comforting. Kal rested back letting Diana lay her head comfortably on his chest and Diana drifted off again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana sighed as she turned the shower faucet off. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her body, walking out the bathroom.

Unzipping her bag, she couldn't help but smirk. She picked up a sexy red deep v-neck backless shiny satin thigh length dress.

Kal flew in just about to speak but stopped abruptly seeing Diana naked. She had her back turned so it was definitely a good opportunity for him to leave out but for some reason he couldn't. He couldn't move and he couldn't look away.

He watched as Diana put on her black underwear and red dress. When she was done, he tried to speak again.

"Hey, Di."

Diana turned around and smiled. "Kal."

"I uh...Krypto is all settled and our plates are ready."

He kept his eyes on her just as she wanted him to.

"What are we having for dinner?"

"Lobster..." he answer half incoherently.

Diana bit her lip trying to holdback her smile. "And for dessert?"

"God, you look amazing," he said under his breath.

"What was that, Kal?"

"I said..." he paused trying to collect himself. "Molten lava brownie..."

"Surely this time we will be able to enjoy more than just a taste."

He laughed a little and nodded. "Surely."

Just like the other night, dinner was a bit quiet but the romantic mood was set. The tension was escalating.

"The construction plans for the academy and library were approved today."

"Congrats, Di! But I knew it would."

"Thank you. My mother said you could build both buildings all by yourself."

"Ha! I could." Kal raised his eyes brows. "Do you want me to? I gladly would."

"You are the sweetest but I don't expect you to do that."

"But I still wouldn't mind."

"Such the handy man...in more way than one."

Kal took a big gulp of his drink. Damn she was good. Really, really good with this unintentional or may be it was intentional teasing. From the way she was dressed, her facial expressions...her lips curving into a seductive smile and her sultry voice tone, Kal was more than happy that he had the idea of them being at the Fortress.

When they finished dinner, Kal moved his chair closer to Diana and took their dinner plates. Then, he quickly made their dessert plate to share.

"Oh this looks incredible!"

The molten lava brownie was served with ice cream and a drizzle of chocolate sauce.

"I don't even want to touch it."

Kal sat next to her and picked up the spoon. "Then let me." He raised up the spoon to her mouth.

"Mmh...so, so good. Kal, you never told me how or why cooking became a certain passion of yours."

"Never?! I thought I did."

Diana shook her head.

"Well it's all because of Ma. If I wasn't helping out Pa on the farm, I was helping Ma cook in the kitchen. She had a family cook book and I actually read all the recipes and wanted to try them on my own."

"Have you made them or at least some?"

"Some of them, yeah. But that was a long while ago."

"Do you still have the book?"

"Of course. I have it in my kitchen at my apartment."

"Then we will go through the book and cook together. I would like to learn them as well."

Kal smiled and nodded. "We can definitely do that."

Diana took the spoon from him so he could finally get a taste.

"Oh yeah, that is really good."

Without warning, Diana leaned over and kissed Kal lightly.

Kal was stunned but immediately kissed her back. He was hesitant but Diana took his hand placing it on her thigh, then deepened the kiss, moving her hands to his face. Diana moaned in his mouth as he slowly rubbed up and down her thigh.

When Diana broke the kiss, she smiled shyly and nodded.

Kal smiled back as they stood up together.

Diana ran her hands down his arms, until she reached his hands. Lacing their fingers together, she started levitating, floating backwards, pulling him with her.

Kal floated up with her, letting her lead them into the bedroom.

Stopping near the foot of the bed, Diana placed Kal's hands back on her hips as her heated gaze met his. The feelings of desire and anticipation was overwhelming them, bodies fully aroused. Kal pulled her even closer and held her tighter. There was no mistaking his excited arousal she felt against her stomach.

Diana leaned up and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was slow and filled with passion. Kal reached for the bottom hem of her night dress and raised it up just enough to stroke the skin on the small of her back. Backing her against the bed, he pulled his mouth from hers and left a trail of wet kisses down her neck. Pressing one more kiss to her collarbone, he took a deep breath and lifted his head, touching his forehead to hers.

Grinning at him, Diana let herself fall back, laughing softly as she landed on the bed. Kal had a broad smile on his face. This time they both felt very confident.

Diana welcomed the weight of him pressing her into the mattress as he settled over her, with so much love and reverence in his eyes. She made it clear that she wanted this... needed this ...from him.

She reached for his face and pulled him down for a kiss. She loved the feeling of his lips against hers, his stubbled jaw tickling her, the nip of his teeth on her lips. His hands wandered over her body and it felt so good.

Diana hooked her leg over his hip and in one swift motion, she flipped them over. The look of surprise on Kal's face quickly turned into one that is both pleased and amused. It reminded him of the days they used to spar. He had always loved when she took charge. Diana leaned down to nuzzle her nose against his before capturing his mouth in a breathtaking kiss.

Kal raised his hips against hers and Diana could feel him hardening even more beneath her. He pushed her night dress up, breaking the kiss momentarily and over her head, throwing it across the bed as his gaze falls appreciatively on her breasts.

Diana moved her hands down his chest to tug at his shirt. Kal sat up, Diana still on his lap, and helped her pull the shirt off over his head and then tossed it where her dress was. His mouth quickly found hers again. Their need for each other grew more intense by the second, Diana weaved her fingers through his hair, kissing him hard, pressing their naked chests together. She wanted to feel as much of his skin on hers as possible - she wanted him to touch her...to really touch her.

As though Kal read her mind, his hands trailed up her sides and his thumbs brush over her pert nipples - lightly at first, and then more deliberately as a moan escaped her and a shiver ran down her spine. Diana ground her hips against him, desperate to feel more of the growing hardness between them. Suddenly, Kal drops his hands to her ass, giving it a squeeze and with little effort, rolled them until Diana underneath him once again. She chuckled lightly as he smirked against her lips.

Diana's heart felt as though it could beat out of her chest and her entire body was tingling in anticipation. When Kal bent down to drop a series of featherlight kisses just above her underwear, Diana couldn't stop a small gasp from escaping her at the feel.

Kal slid her underwear off and sat up, just staring. The look on his face is one of desire and love as he smiled softly, his eyes soaking in every inch of her. Diana smiled back up at him before pushing herself up to sit in front of him. She pulled at the string of his pants. Kal pushed his pants and boxers down together, quickly taking them completely off.

Diana let her own gaze linger appreciatively over his body as he sat in front of her, as gloriously naked as she is. Dragging her eyes away from his hips and up to his face, she gave him her best seductive smile and slowly lowered herself to the mattress. Kal quickly followed, holding himself above her. He kissed her gently then ran his tongue along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth. As their kiss deepened, the tip of his erection teased her opening and Diana was more than ready for him.

She bucked her hips once, urging him to slide into her, but before he does, he pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and he positioned himself at her entrance. He went slow and Diana sucked in a long breath as he pushed inside of her.

She wrapped her arms around him and tightened her grip, clawing at his back and exhaled. Kal stills, buried deep inside her. Diana lifted her head to press her lips to his.

Kal's pace quickened with each thrust and Diana lost herself in the emotions washing over her. The feel of her body stretching around him and the butterflies she got from being so intimately close to him - it's intoxicating.

It was pure Heaven. Every move, every push hits its target with missile like precision. Diana was trying to prepare herself when the undoubtedly massive orgasm hit her, and as another ripple of pleasure reverberated through her inner walls, she forgot any and all thoughts except for how amazing this feels.

The whole atmosphere goes from black to bright white and then simply dissolves into a tidal wave of pure pleasure. Whenever it dared to subside, Kal pushed in again and another fresh wave crashed over her.

Kal gripped her hips tighter and Diana wrapped her legs around him to allow him to push deeper, ever deeper, faster and harder. Until he himself surrendered with a groan. He captured Diana's lips in a mind shattering passionate kiss before he collapsed on top of her. And frankly, Diana didn't mind the comfort of his weight pressing her down, nor the fact he was still inside of her.

The room was filled with heavy breathing and seconds turned into minutes before Kal slid out of her and fell to the side of her. He tugged the sheets from underneath their lower bodies and spread it over them. He then wrapped his arms around Diana pulling her to snuggle closer, kissing the top of her head.

With a sigh of contentment, Diana let her head rest against his chest, her hand over his heart, feeling the beating slow down to a more normal and soothing pace.


	8. A Different Perspective

**A Different Perspective**

Diana sighed lovingly as she woke up feeling really good. She sat up looking around to see last night was definitely not a dream. She and Kal had made love for the second time and it was absolutely mind blowing.

Realizing he wasn't in bed nor in the bathroom, Diana got out of bed to get her night gown to put back on to go find him.

Walking into the data room, she leaned against the doorway. Kal was sitting back in his chair, staring at the screen.

He sighed. "I have gone through all of this so many times but it feels like it's not enough. I want our kid to know everything."

Diana walked up to him as he turned around. She cupped his face and he placed his hands on her hips.

"You are over thinking things, Kal."

"I'm not trying to."

"Listen to me. We will learn more together and teach our child together about everything of our combined heritages. It takes time."

Kal smiled. "Your optimism keeps me going, Di."

* * *

 **Flashback: Elite Residence, Dubai**

Superman stood on top of the roof. Wonder Woman slowly flew down and silently stood beside him.

"Are you okay, Kal?"

"I was just thinking."

"About what? If you don't mind sharing with me."

Kal smiled. "Of course I don't mind. It seems you are the only person I've been about to talk to."

"What is it, Kal?"

"You know that I'm not of this world. Sometimes I try to imagine myself on a Krypton. What if it has never been destroyed? I wouldn't have never met the people I know now. Wouldn't have been raised by two of the most incredible humans on this planet. There are so many could and would haves. I just don't know what or how to feel about it all sometimes."

"Two different worlds, two different perspectives but that makes you who you are as one man. Your powers are a gift from your Kryptonian ancestry. Your family crest symbolizes positivity. Using those powers for good and understanding man's world is because of Jonathan and Martha."

"You are right. Sometimes, I can't find the right balance. When I think I have it, pieces fall apart."

"I understand. One day I may have to make a choice whether to take the mantle as the Queen of the Amazons or live with the Gods on Mount Olympus. But I don't want none of that because I don't just belong to one or the other. For now I've chosen to follow my own path."

"Thanks, Diana, for giving me a different perspective."

She smiled. "Of course, Kal. We can always talk about things. Even if sometimes we disagree."

"Yeah." Kal thought for a moment. "Ok...so you know I've been thinking about the stuff that's in the books about the Gods...?"

"Half truths, mostly fabrications but the whole truths are much worse so it's best for mortals to continue believing in the books. That world, mortals are not ready for."

"Oh." Kal thought again. "How about we make a deal?"

Diana raised her eye brow.

"You teach me about the Gods and Amazons and I teach you about what I know so far about Krypton and here, man's world."

Diana beamed. "Deal."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Let's get ready to go to the mall."

"The mall? Why?"

Kal smiled. "You'll see."

An hour and a half later, Metropolis Mall

"Oh, Gods!" Diana laughed. "Seriously, Kal? Babies R US?"

"Yes, Diana, come on. We are just looking around getting some ideas."

"Fine...fine..." she smiled and as she walked passed him going in she reached up giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

They were both stunned at everything, from the cribs, rockers, strollers, toys, to bibs and onesies."

"I'm going to have to build this myself," he said looking at a crib.

"Why?"

"It won't be sturdy enough. Don't know how strong the kid will be but this stuff will be easy to break."

"You're right. Though I do like the design."

"Pick out everything you like and I'll just make a stronger replica."

Diana smiled. "Ok." Just then baby onesies caught her eye. "Oh, Kal, look!" She rushed over and picked up the onesie. "Best Daddy in the galaxy!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that's a good one." He picked up one too. "But this one tops that one. Daddy and I agree, Mommy's the best."

Diana blushed.

"These are all so cute! We have to get them!"

"We will, Di. We will."

After leaving the baby store, they strolled around the mall until Diana spotted a photo booth and she got an idea. She tugged Kal along towards it.

"We don't have any pictures of us two together," she explained. "I've also never taken a picture in one of these before."

"Oh, well no time like the present," he grinned as he puts the money in and they sit.

For the first one they just smile brightly, Kal had an arm around Diana's shoulders, pulling her closer and they both leaned the side of their heads together. For the second one, they made funny faces. Diana couldn't stop giggling. The third, Diana kissed his cheek. The fourth photo, Kal surprised her by turning his head and kissed her. And the last photo, Diana cupped his face and Kal put his arm around her waist, deepening their kiss.

It's not until Kal heard another couple coming up from the escalator, talking about taking photos themselves, that he pulled away from her.

"We should leave, others are coming up."

Diana nodded. "Ok..."

They stepped out of the booth and Diana picked up their two sets of the photos. She looked them over, pleased.

"These are really nice," Diana said handing him one of the sets.

"Yeah, they are," Kal took her hand. "The usual?Take out and ice cream?"

Diana grinned. "Of course but I want a hot fudge sundae."

Kal grinned back and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you want, Princess."

* * *

When they got back to the Fortress, they couldn't stop talking about all the baby stuff they wanted for their child. As they ate, they laughed, still had a good conversation was really enjoying each other and this time together.

Even sitting in bed, it felt so natural, like they had been a couple for years and this was an everyday thing for them.

"You know earlier at the mall I thought a lot of people might get the wrong idea."

"What do you mean?"

"We were together in a baby store."

"Oh. I understand. We'll let them think whatever they want, Di. I know we just want this to be between us and only a few people but I don't want you to worry about it."

"You really don't care about the privacy thing anymore?"

"Not as much as I did long ago. It depends on the situation. But as long as it doesn't bother you and our kid isn't in any danger, I'm cool with opening up even more."

"I'm so proud of you, Kal."

Diana's heart raced feeling Kal put his arms around her and pull her closer to him. He leaned back against the pillows, holding on to her tightly and, to be honest, Diana didn't want him to let go. Her body pressed tight against his, she glanced up at him and smiled.

Kal smiled down at her, placing a kiss on her forehead then her lips softly. Diana cuddled more into his embrace, loving the warm feeling of his body.

"Goodnight, Kal."

"Goodnight, Di."

Soon, they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Love and Desire

**Love and Desire**

 **Mount Olympus**

"Hmmm...?" Hera, Queen of the Gods, Goddess of marriage and birth, raised her eye brow, looking down at the scrying pool.

"Hera?"

"Yes, Eros?"

Eros, the God of Love and Desire.

"Something has had your attention for the passed few months. What has happened?"

"Mortals...half breeds...creatures from all over beyond the stars...they just don't understand."

"What do you mean?"

"You and I know all too well the love and unity of two beings is sacred. This gift we have, has not been earned fully just yet. We will see if they can successfully go through this challenge or will it break them."

Eros frowned and looked into the scrying pool. He then looked at Hera and nodded.

"I see."

* * *

Kal and Diana had a great weekend together and for the next week, if they weren't texting each other all day, they would talk on the phone all night.

The week after, Clark traveled to Japan for a National Press unveiling and Diana was having the construction of the academy start.

* * *

 **Diana's Condominium**

"Hello?"

"Good Afternoon, Diana."

"Afternoon, Hessia."

"I was calling to remind you about your appointment you have in about an hour."

"Oh, right! Yes, I'll be there. Sorry for not calling yesterday. Been so busy these last couple of days."

"No worries. I understand."

"Kal is on a business trip. Won't be there with me this time. I'll have to tell him the results later."

"Ok. Well I will see you in a bit."

"Ok."

As Diana hung up she sighed feeling a rush of nervousness.

"Was that Hessia?"

Diana jumped slightly. "Mother...I...how long were you standing there?"

"Long enough," she responsed with her arms folded.

Diana sighed. "Come with me to Hessia's office."

* * *

 **Hessia's Office**

"I'm sorry, Diana."

Diana took a deep breath. This process..." she paused and nodded. "I understand that this process is long. But given that Kal and I are doing this naturally...I thought-"

"I know. But both of you are still very healthy. It's just the timing."

"Timing...Yes." Diana dropped her head and a single tear ran down her face. "A lot of time has passed. Maybe too much."

"Hessia, could we have a moment alone, please?"

Hessia nodded and left out of her office closing the door.

"Diana, look at me."

Diana still held her head down.

"Diana."

She reluctantly looked up at Hippolyta, tears welled up in her eyes and she was trying so hard to hold them back.

"I knew there was something you were keeping from me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"This is why. We didn't want to get ahead of ourselves but I keep doing it anyway. I get so excited just to be let down again."

"Tell me the whole truth. What is going on between you and Kal-El?"

"We made an agreement to have a child together and co-parent."

"Co-parent?"

"Raise the child together without being a couple."

Hippolyta frowned. "That is unacceptable."

"Not for us. It's better for us that way."

"Oh and who said as such?"

Diana sighed. "I asked Kal to be a donor for a child that I could raise on my own. He wanted a child too and wasn't going to let me raise the child alone. But I told him he was free to be with someone else."

"I raised you better than that and I know this is not how you want to bring a child into this world. Just as you, I wanted a child of my own. I prayed to the Gods every night and then Zeus-"

"Kal and I aren't having an affair. We won't lie to our child about the birth."

"No, I want better for you and you have that, Diana."

"This is the second time Hessia has said it was unsuccessful."

"That does not matter. Try thousands of years of believing I was a barren woman."

"I'm sorry, Mother."

Hippolyta embraced her. "I understand your frustration, my dear. The Gods will answer your prayer just as they have done mine."

Later...

Diana was laying in her bed staring at the photos she and Kal took at the mall when her cell phone started ringing. Her heart dropped seeing it was Kal.

"Hey, Kal."

"Hey, Di. I just got your text."

"I know you are busy."

"But that still doesn't stop me from missing you. Couldn't wait to get the chance to call you."

"I miss you, too."

"What's wrong?" he asked hearing a bit of sadness in her voice.

"I went to Hessia's office today."

"Oh, Di, I'm sorry. I should've been there."

"No, no, it's fine. Mother went with me."

"Hippolyta knows now?"

"Yes."

"How did she take it?"

"She's supportive."

Kal sighed relieved. "Whew. Well I'm glad for that but surprised."

Diana giggled softly. "Yes, me, too."

"Hey, I know we are anticipating this. But don't worry, okay? We will just keep trying."

"I know."

"I'll be home in about 4 more days."

"I can't wait to see you."

"And I can't wait to see you either."

* * *

 **The next day: Afternoon**

Diana leaned over the railing of Mera's patio deck, looking out into the ocean.

"This is truly one of the most beautiful views."

"Yeah I could sit here all day watching it," Mera said handing her a cup of iced tea. "So how is it going with Clark?"

"He is everything and more. I love spending time with him."

"But?"

Diana sighed. "Two attempts to get pregnant and both times weren't successful. Being with him intimately though, I can't stop the feeling I get thinking about it."

"The sex is damn good," Mera shrugged. "No complaining there."

"Not at all," Diana couldn't help but giggle. "But I don't want this to turn into just that."

"You aren't thinking about giving up, are you?"

"I don't know...partly."

"Don't you dare, Diana. Not only will you be breaking your own heart but Clark's too."

"You know I don't want that. But I want to be fair, Mera. If I can't have a child, Kal should move on to be happy. Have a chance for a child with someone else. That's what I want for him."

Mera shook her head in disbelief. "That is way easier said than done, Princess."

* * *

 **Days later...Metropolis, Clark's Apartment**

Kal had arrived back home in the late hour of around 11 p.m. He texted Diana about 30 minutes earlier but hadn't heard back yet.

Given how Diana sounded on the phone, he knew she was sadden by the pregnancy news for the second time. It surprised him really and he didn't understand it himself why these first two times hadn't been successful. But he wasn't going to give up with Diana. He would make love to her a billion times over, child or no child, showing her how much he so deeply cared for her and wanted to be with her.

He got undressed and turned on the shower. Before he could get in, there was a knock on the front door. He smirked hearing a familiar heartbeat and quickly went to the door wrapping a towel around his waist.

Kal opened the door with a charming smile. "Hey, Di."

"I got your text. Have I came at a bad time?"

"Nope, your timing is perfect."

He took her hand pulling her in, closing and locking the door.

Kal guided her to the bathroom with the shower still running. He smiled undressing her and let his towel drop.

Diana honestly couldn't say a word but the enjoyable expression on her face and how fast her heart was racing let Kal know she didn't mind him taking charge at all.

Stepping in, Kal wrapped his arms around her. Diana planted a full kiss on his tasty lips, but didn't let him deepen it. Her hands ran over his back while she pulled her body off his for her eyes to peer down and check out his bare body. Dripping wet with his dark hair plastered to his forehead and water dripping down from his chin, his shoulders, down his chest, down his abs, his hips, and down to his apparent well endowed arousal.

Diana forced herself to bring her gaze back up.

"My Gods, he is so tantalizing," she thought to herself.

She grinned at the feel of his firm body covering her delicate one again. Her hands rubbed up down his back roughly, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Kal kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open and thrusting his tongue deep inside almost immediately. Diana moaned noisily and enthusiastically, half surprised by his vehement urgency.

When they pulled back, Diana bit her bottom lip and Kal smirked before he tilted down and began kissing her neck while his hands slide down her warm body, causing her to sigh, "Kal…"

His hands rested on her hips, gripping her strongly as he sucked on her neck uncontrollably, making her groan stridently. His hands made their way up to her beautiful, voluptuous breasts, lovingly fondling them. His mouth then landed on hers again and their kissing became increasingly passionate. He thumbed her firm nipples over and over, causing her to break the kiss and gasp piercingly. He watched her reactions while continuing his erotic torture, greatly enjoying it.

Kal then slipped his hands down her thighs. As he held her gaze, Diana's eyes softened and Kal felt her relax even more. He moved in, kissing her softly and tenderly like a woman like her wanted to be kissed, and Diana's arms wrapped around his neck, bringing her breasts against his chest. Kal picked her up and pressed her back against the wall so that she was just an inch or so higher than he was, her hips at the perfect level against him.

Her knees balanced against his hips and Kal's hands were on her hips as he looked up into her eyes. He adjusted himself so he was right in line with her hot center, and pressed against her entrance, waiting for the right time to enter her.

Diana rested her forehead against Kal's, both of them were looking down, looking at where their bodies would soon be joined. Very slowly, Kal pushed in. Diana gasped and moaned as her entrance accepted the intrusion. As Kal kept pushing deeper, Diana was clenching around him with incredible pressure.

Kal adjusted her in his arms as the hot water and steam and fog surrounded them, making their bodies slick and more easily accepting of each other. Diana watched more and more of his pleasurable length enter her. Her tight cavern swallowed him, engulfed him, and readily took in more of him as he pushed and pushed. They let out a sigh together.

Kal shifted a little, rebalancing his weight on his feet, and Diana groaned when she felt him move inside of her. He filled up every last bit of space inside her, feeling so hot, tight and amazing.

They grin sexily at each other before his lips landed on hers in a deep kiss as he proceeded moving in and out of her. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first but gradually become faster and deeper while their kissing gained intensity. They soon broke the kiss breathlessly, needing oxygen before they began panting and groaning uncontrollably.

Diana started moving her hips with his, making their union more complete with the formation of their sacred, erotic rhythm.

Kal kissed her neck as they moved together much faster. He then thrust into her much harder, making her throw her head back, groaning and exclaiming loudly, "Gods, Kal!"

Diana's head fell forward into Kal's neck, which she soon kissed and licked sensually before breathing heavily. Her hot breath turned him on even more, causing him to pump even faster. She held onto him tighter than ever before lifting her head up quickly, crying out his name and dug her nails deeply into his shoulders.

They both loved the way their lovemaking felt and loved they way their names were coming from each other's lips. Kal moaned into her neck before pulling up to look into her eyes and see just how pleasurable this was for her. Her reactions to their lovemaking was so beautiful to him. He was so happy that he was the one who gets to be with her this way.

Kal lifted her higher, pushing her a couple inches up the wall, and then put his hands back at her hips. Diana marveled at his strength, and the increase in the angle had him rubbing against all of her right spots. She couldn't think about anything at that moment even if her life depended on it. The friction was incredible.

Kal grunted as the water cascaded over both of them. He pulled out a little, then slammed back in as hard and fast as he could. Diana yelped, but his hands were holding her firm and he was doing it again, pulling out of her before ramming back in.

He buried his face in her heaving breasts. He nipped at them, biting gently at the nipples and running his tongue over the peaks and gentle hills of the softest part of her lush body.

They both start panting over and over as they get closer and closer to the pinnacle of their lovemaking and held onto each other more forcefully.

Diana panted his name twice and locked eyes with his. They keep panting and groaning, kept moving swiftly. And soon, Diana's orgasm hits her oh so hard, bringing her to sensational satisfaction. She screamed as her wetness flows around him.

She nearly sobbed from the searing waves of pleasure that washed through her and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, holding his face against her breasts.

Kal still continued to thrust in and out of her inviting body. He groaned, feeling himself close. He slammed into her one last time before that was it for him and he exploded like a volcano gushing into her. His face buried in her breasts and his hips continued to move forward as he came, coating her insides, and Diana took it all. She came again a minute or two after he did, holding on to him tighter and screamed his name again.

Kal stood against Diana for a long moment, holding her in his arms, his hands now cupping her bottom, his forehead resting against the tops of her breasts, the water gushing down over both of them, and he still buried to the hilt inside her warm, slick paradise.

They breathe erratically as they held onto each other loosely. A few moments later, Kal pulled out of her and set her down, and they remained silent as their bodies calmed down. Diana pushed her wet hair out of her face, her breasts heaving with every panted breath.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Kal stepped away from her, reached to turn off the cold water, and pulled the shower curtain open for them to step out. After drying each other off, they wrap towels around themselves and Kal grabbed a small towel, proceeding in drying Diana's hair, massaging her head as he does so, causing her to moan happily. Once finished, he threw their towels aside, leaving them now both completely naked again. He turned Diana around, pulling her close, holding her lovingly and kissing her deeply.

Pulling away just a bit, Kal ran a hand over a side of her face. Diana wrapped her arms around him, hugging him.

Kal picked her up carrying her to his bed, laying her down gently then laying beside her. They held each other, not saying a word. The silence was beautiful and all that mattered was this moment of having each other.

And for now...well that was just what it was...for now.


	10. Doubts

**Doubts**

 **Summer Time Music Festival**

Kal only rarely saw this side of Diana. He had seen her happy, sure; but this brand of happiness…it was something else altogether. It was only a few times he saw her dance like this. Arms above her head, hips swaying to the beat. Her face glowed, hell, her whole body was practically vibrating with it. Her euphoria… it was contagious.

The music flowing from the stage is honest, genuine, like her. It moved them in ways Kal never thought possible, and soon he was dancing closely behind her. With his hands placed on her hips, Kal followed her movement as Diana grinded on him.

It was like everything else had disappeared, only the sound of the music and Kal's eyes were only on her. When Diana turned around to face him, she placed her arms around his neck. Kal cupped her cheek as they still swayed to the music.

Diana went on her tiptoes and her lips brushed his ear as she said, "this is so much fun!"

Kal barely registered her words around the cloud that's formed in his mind.

He smiled and felt bold, so he tugged her closer. Diana complied, a dark tint in her eyes, and Kal was on fire. Their bodies were close and both of them wished they were in a bed or just completely alone anywhere because while looking great in clothes, they'd look and felt even better out of them.

Diana grinned, and now Kal couldn't resist. He leaned toward Diana and kissed her gently on her lips.

* * *

 **Days later...Washington, D.C., Annual Memorial Event**

The Justice League and many of families and friends were honoring and giving their respects to the fallen human and superhuman heroes all around the world.

Upon greeting and talking with some of the families, Wonder Woman was greeted by Colonel Steve Trevor.

"After all this time, you still look like the girl I saw when I woke up on Themyscira shore."

"Hello, Colonel Trevor," she said turning around with a polite smile.

"No need for formalities, Diana."

"How are you, Steve?"

"I'm good. 10 years sober."

"Good for you."

"And 7 years of marriage."

"Oh, well congratulations and I'm sure your wife is a lovely woman."

"Yeah, she is. I didn't think I could've met someone like her who had the patience for me and genuine love."

Diana frowned a bit sensing that was some sort of jab.

"So how about you? Still carrying on with many suitors fighting for your attention or is there finally something concrete with you and super jock over there?"

"This is not the place or time to try to dig up old grudges, Steve. After all of these years, you still haven't learned that I'm not that naive girl anymore and you still know nothing about Kal."

"No you aren't the girl I first knew...or thought I did and a lot has changed. But the one thing that hasn't is your infatuation with him. I know that commitment isn't your thing maybe it isn't for him either so I guess you two are the perfect match."

"You've really turned into a bitter old man. You should be happy but nothing is or was ever enough for your self entitled selfishness."

"Me? Selfish? You have always acted like a spoiled immortal princess. You can pull thousands of men along and act like it's nothing. Use people to get what you want."

Diana was now pissed, trying so hard to keep her composure before she ended up knocking the hell out of Steve.

"I don't know who you have me confused with and I don't even want to know. I've never given any attention to men acting like dogs. Never pulled anyone along. I'm not sorry and never will be sorry for not bowing down and did what's best for me by moving on. I know my truth. I know my feelings and I was not about to pretend like you wanted me to so you can look good. You just proved even more so I made the right decision to learn on my own instead of giving my trust blindly. Don't ever come up to me like this again."

"Wow...ok. Well I guess the line has been drawn definitely now."

"Yes, it sure has. Been that way for a very long time, so bye, Steve."

Diana walked away, leaving him feeling outdone and embarrassed.

* * *

 **Academy construction site**

Diana's eyes swept over the construction site and gave a nod of approval.

"It's amazing to see everything moving right along."

"Yes, indeed, ma'am! Give about another week and this section will be done," Theo, the site boss assured as he walked passed her.

Diana looked down at the blue print and as she was looking over it, a large shadow came over above her. She gasped and quickly turned around. She smiled and shook her head.

"My goodness...Kal, what are you doing here?"

He was floating above her with a proud bright smile.

"I'm here to help out a bit."

He landed down and placed his hands on her hips. Diana quickly surveyed him, wearing a white tank undershirt and jeans.

"I told you, you didn't have to."

"But I want to."

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are the greatest man, Kal. Thank you."

"It's nothing, Di." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Time to get to work," he said with a proud grin and winked making her giggle.

Diana watched him as he flew off picking up about 10 beams at once and already getting the construction workers hyped and motivated to continue working. She really was so grateful for him.

But suddenly something hit her heavy on her heart. As much as she knew Steve was just projecting his anger and bitterness. She couldn't get what he said out of her head. Kal truly was being so helpful and was doing so much without hesitation but was Diana being selfish? Was she not truly taking him into consideration unintentionally forcing this huge responsibility of a child on him? Was she using him without realizing it?

No, this was what they both wanted. She respected and cared for Kal so much, she would never use him. Her feelings for him had always been so deep, true and more than an infatuation. This unnecessary doubt looming in her mind she had to let go but it seemed to be stuck there and grasping on further.

* * *

 **A week later...**

"I will tell him in person."

"Is this why you didn't want him knowing of this appointment at all?"

Diana sighed. "Hessia, you know how I feel about him. But this hurts both of us."

"I believe you are jumping to conclusions. Give another-"

"No, I can't. I can't do that to myself nor him. Waiting and waiting...more time passing. I can't. I've made up my mind."

* * *

 **Metropolis**

Diana took a deep breath and exhaled as she knocked on Kal's apartment door.

The door quickly opened with him flashing his charming smile.

"Hey, Princess."

Diana smiled. "Hey, Spaceman."

"I was thinking we can just have a movie night?" he suggested as she walked in.

"No movies tonight, Kal. We need to talk."

He tilted his head curious, shutting the door. "What's wrong? Is Hippolyta okay?"

"Mother is fine."

They went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

She sighed. "For the passed couple of days, I've done a lot of reflecting. I've had an internal battle with myself but I've made a decision as hard as it is. 20 years ago, I made the decision to give up the thought of having my own family. I put being Wonder Woman, my duty as a Princess, an Ambassador, and a member of the Justice League first. I put so many others first because that was the right thing to do. I admit, over the years, I felt regret but I had to fight it and bury it."

"Di?"

She placed her hand on his and breathed out slowly.

"All of that is over and just as I rushed to make the decision to give up that life, it seems like I rushed to get that time back."

"You aren't rushing anything. Where is this coming from?"

"I went to see, Hessia."

"You had another appointment? Why didn't you call me? I could've made it."

"Because I knew what she was going to say. The same as the first two times and I just wanted to go alone."

"Diana, we said we were doing this together the whole way through. No matter how many times the results are no, we-"

"I don't want to try anymore, Kal."

"What?!" He frowned.

Diana shook her head. "I said from the beginning this was a selfish request. I took your time. Time you could've been with someone else."

"That's not what I wanted though, Diana. I told you, you deserve all that you've ever wanted and I am going to help you get it."

Diana stood up. "You are the greatest, most selfless man I've ever known. You've done so much for me and this isn't fair."

Kal stood up as well.

"How many times are we going to keep trying to get the same results wasting more time? That feeling of disappointment keeps hammering on." Tears formed in her eyes. "It's not meant for me. That's why it was so easy for me to give it up but so hard to try to get it. For me, it's not a reality that can ever be."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true!"

"No, it's-"

"Kal, I've tried but I'm tired. I'm tired of fighting and getting my hopes up. I can't do this. I can't hold you back."

"Hold me back? Diana, would you stop and listen to me? I know how you feel. I know all the sacrifices you have made and I know what you deserve. This isn't meaning anything. It's just not the time yet but don't give up, Di."

Tears fell uncontrollably. "I made up my mind but right now you are still making this so difficult."

"What are you saying?"

She caressed his cheek. "Thank you for being so good to me but, Kal, you need to think about what you deserve and truly want."

"I have, Diana and-"

She shook her head. "It's not this."

"Di?"

"I need to be alone," she said turning away.

"No, you don't. I'm not letting you leave. Not like this," he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He pulled her closer to him, her back up against his chest.

"Please, let me go."

"Just listen to me," he pleaded and held her tighter.

Diana turned around to face him kissed him softly tears still running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Before he could say anything to stop her, Diana pulled away from him and quickly left out the door, leaving him stunned. Only when he heard the door slam, did Kal realize what just happened.

He dropped down to his knees in disbelief. She was gone.

* * *

 **London**

Hippolyta jumped hearing the door open and slam shut.

"Diana? Dear, where have you been?"

"Not now, Mother." Diana ran straight to her room and slammed her door.

"Diana?!"

Hippolyta rushed after her to her room. Before opening the door she could already hear Diana crying. Hippolyta opened the door to see Diana laying across the bed with her face buried in her pillow. Hippolyta sat on the edge of the bed.

Diana moved to lay her head on her lap.

"The pain and heartbreak in his eyes. I couldn't take it. I didn't want to...I never meant to...but I hurt him. I broke his heart."

* * *

 **Olympus**

"So now the puzzle pieces have been scattered?"

"It's up to them to put the pieces back together again."

* * *

Another week had passed, Kal and Diana had not talked to each other. As much as they wanted to pick up the phone, they both needed the space, no matter how miserable they were without each other.

Drowning themselves in work, Kal with the intern program and blog, Diana with the buildings' construction, might have kept their minds occupied but their hearts were burning, and the feeling of anxiety was in full force. Everyone around them could see and feel the change in mood. It was like a bid heavy dark cloud of sadness followed them everywhere.

* * *

 **Daily Planet**

Clark sat at his desk staring at the photos he and Diana had taken.

"Woah! Nice, CK!" Jimmy said behind him.

Clark turn around. "What's up, Jim?"

"I was going to ask you that. You've been a bit down, man."

Clark looked back at the photos.

"What's up?"

"Diana and I had a bit of a disagreement."

"Oh, sorry, man. Hope everything works out for you."

"Yeah..."

"Pay up, Lane. I told you, it wouldn't last a year," Cat Grant teased.

"What?" Clark frowned. "You two made a bet on me?"

"Relax, Smallville, we are just joking. Why so uptight? That's probaby why you and Ms. Wonder of Perfection are going through a rough patch," Lois said. "Or you lied for the greater good or she is simply bored of the small town farmboy act."

"Lois, I'm really not in the mood."

"Clarkie, hon, what Lois is trying to say-"

"Look, I don't want to hear whatever you are trying to say from any of you!" He snapped. "None of you have no idea what you are talking about. What's going between me and Diana is between me and her and something none of you can never understand!" Clark stood up from his chair and packed all his things.

"What the hell, Kent?!"

"Yo, CK?"

"Should've shut your big mouth, Lois." Cat nudged her. "Clark, stay. We didn't mean to hit a nerve. Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it and don't say another word about me nor Diana behind my back."

Clark left in a hurry and went straight to his apartment. He threw his laptop bag and jacket on the couch. Went to his room and sat on his bed. He laid back looking up at the ceiling.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of Diana crying out his head. The sound of sadness and regret in her voice. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

BUZZZ...BUUUUZZZ... BUUUUZZZ...

He sighed again annoyed getting his phone out his pocket. When he looked at the caller, he was shocked and sat up quickly, answering.

"Hello?...I'm doing the best I can...Yes, we can meet...Tomorrow morning is just fine by me...Alright. See you, then."


	11. I Want You

**I Want You**

 **London, Kensington Gardens**

Hippolyta quietly sat on a bench looking out to the beautiful morning scenery. For the past two going on three weeks her beloved daughter, Diana, was an emotional wreck. No matter how strong Diana tried to be, Hippolyta could see her sadness. She had always been like that as a little girl. Stubborn little Amazon that never wanted to cry in front of anyone. She would only rarely show her emotions and open up to the very few people she trusted the most.

Hippolyta never would've thought she would be here, in man's world. She never thought she could bring herself to trust the outside world. But Diana has changed so much of her view. Showed her that while things were not perfect, so much has changed.

Even Kal-El, has shown Hippolyta that even if it was a rarity, there were men that could be trusted and who could be respectful to women. Kal had immense power, worshipped as a god by some, yet still remained so humble, a noble, honorable man that has proven time and time again that he was worthy of Diana's love and heart.

* * *

 **Flashback: Themyscira**

Hippolyta was in the artistry temple painting when the Amazonian guards rushed in.

"Queen Hippolyta! Queen Hippolyta! Please hurry!"

"What happened?"

"The Princess...she has been badly injured."

Hippolyta and the guards rushed to Diana. Hippolyta gasped seeing her daughter unconscious carried in Kal-El's arms, wrapped in his cape.

"She is stable and I've tried all I could."

"Bring her into the temple."

Once inside, Kal quickly laid Diana down gently and unwrapped his cape from her body. She was covered in blood and bruises. Her breathing was faint. Kal leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Move, Kryptonian!" An Amazon yelled.

Kal quickly stepped back.

"It's best you leave now," another said.

Kal sighed and flew out of the temple.

"Take care of my daughter," Hippolyta ordered.

"Yes, your Highness."

Hippolyta stormed out the temple quickly, hurrying to stop Kal from leaving.

She saw him standing by the shore looking out into the ocean.

"Kal-El!" She called quickly going towards him.

He turned. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry I-" he stopped talking abruptly as Hippolyta raised a sword and had it pointed dangerously close to his neck.

"You broke your word."

He swallowed hard. "I...No, please let me explain."

Hippolyta glared at him. "My daughter is dying because of you."

"Please put down the sword."

"What happened? Don't let me have to ask again."

"Ok...ok...We were helping the Lanterns in a battle with Larfleeze. I told her to pull back when things started to get out of control but she didn't listen. She wanted to keep fighting." Kal paused and looked at Hippolyta. "I'm sorry. I should've held her back. I should've done more to get her out."

Hippolyta raised her sword. "If my daughter dies, Kryptonian, it will be on your hand!"

Hippolyta suddenly went into a rage. She swung her sword and Kal quickly dodged her strikes.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! Your Highness!"

"You said you would protect her!"

"I know..."

"You brought her here bloodied and bruised!"

"Your Highness!"

"I trusted you with my daughter!"

Hippolyta swung the sword once more this time slashing Kal's arm as he blocked. He winced.

"Your Highness...please...stop."

Hippolyta dropped the sword, tears falling uncontrollably as she held her head down. Kal looked at her shocked and was hesitant but he stepped closer and hugged her.

"Diana is strong. She is a fighter and still fighting. She won't die. I will never let her die."

Hippolyta hugged him back and cried more into his shoulder.

"If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will have your head."

"Understood."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Good Morning, Hippolyta."

She looked up and smiled. "Good Morning, Kal-El."

"I grabbed a latte for you from the café. Diana's favorite. White chocolate mocha with extra caramel. She told me a while ago you liked it, too."

"Thank you."

Kal smiled and sat beside her.

"How is she?"

"Stubborn as always but filled with regret. I've listened to her cry herself to sleep at night for these passed few weeks."

"I wanted to call or even send her a text message but I knew she would probably ignore it. Seeing her in person would've caused a problem too."

"She believed you were angry with her. She wanted to call but thought it was best to give you space."

Kal sighed. "Diana has always put so many people and their feelings ahead of her own. She thought that she was holding me back. That I would be happy with someone else. But that's not it at all. I miss her so much."

"You really do care for my daughter?"

"She means so much to me. She is my best friend."

"That's what she says about you. Though, I believe you two have defined that in a much different way then what it suppose to be in man's world."

"She's been my rock. Kicked my ass a few times." Kal stopped realizing what he said. "Sorry."

Hippolyta nodded." I understand, Kal."

"She's just amazing."

"You've never told her about the sword incident?"

"No..." he laughed a bit. "Although she has questioned why I get a little nervous with a certain look you give and being close to sharp objects."

Hippolyta looked at him with a raised brow.

"That one. That look. Reminds me of the look Ma used to give when I was a kid."

Hippolyta smiled and placed her hand on top of Kal's.

"No need to act unnerved. You have proven over all this time you are worthy of my daughter's heart. I give you my trust and my blessing."

"Thank you, Hippolyta. But I don't know if Diana will even talk to me to give me...us this chance."

"Oh, leave that up to me."

* * *

A few hours later...

"Yeah Bruce, I don't need to hear I told you so."

"You said it yourself. It's the same thing you have been doing for years. What are you going to do this time."

"Those times don't even compare to this but I have a plan. I just hope it works."

* * *

 **Flashback: WatchTower**

Kal walked into the training room to see Diana kicking robots. He sighed and felt a bit nervous really not wanting to end up like the robots.

"Diana?"

Hearing him, she frowned and hit the robot harder.

"I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Come have dinner with me."

She stopped and turned to look at him with disappointment.

"Clark...please...not now."

Kal quickly got in front of her. "Hit me."

"What? Kal, move."

"You want to. So do it. You are taking your anger out on these damn robots. But that's not enough, so hit me."

Diana was just about to turn away from him until he took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Diana."

She looked at him to see the sincerity in his eyes.

"I was just trying to-"

"I know what you were trying to do but I don't want or need you to put yourself at risk like that again, trying to fight my battles."

"I know you can fight your own battles."

"But you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you but don't want you hurt or worse. I can't let that ever happen."

"There are sacrifices and risks we make together as as a team...as partners but there are also some we must make alone. You have to trust me and my judgement."

"I understand." He nodded. "Now could you please, come with me for dinner?" He pleaded with a hopeful smile.

Diana sighed deeply with a hint of playfulness not able to resist. "Fine."

Still holding her hand, they left out the training room and he guided her to a conference room.

Diana gasped seeing how he made up the conference room with the conference table decorated set for two face to face.

"You did this for me?"

"Yes. It might be too much. It might not be enough but I just want to show you how sorry I am. We can talk and start over."

Diana couldn't help but smile and to Kal's surprise, she kissed his cheek.

"This is more than enough."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

 **Embassy**

"Diana, call him," Mera demanded.

"I want to but I can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"I'm not sure what to say right now."

"Seriously, Diana? Tell him how you feel. Tell him you love him. Aren't you the goddess of truth and have the wisdom of Athena?"

"Mera, that has nothing to do with this. If I tell him, it will be difficult for us to move on for the better."

"No, it will be difficult to try to keep pushing him away knowing damn well you want to be with him. Years of the flirting, will they, won't they. Enough."

Diana sighed. "This wasn't suppose to go this far."

"What? Thinking you can just have a baby without you two showing your true feelings? I can't believe you are still on that."

"I feared losing my best friend."

"And yet, now you are on the verge of losing him completely anyway."

"This is a total different battle field."

"Yes, it is. And you are going to need your man by your side. I told you and you witnessed what Arthur and I went through. Dinah and Ollie, Shiera and Carter. The entire league knew the risks and sacrifices both of you made and it was more than any of us ever did. Diana, what you and Clark both deserve is each other."

Diana was silent for a moment. "Thank you, Mera. I do have a lot to think about."

"I have to go but I'll talk to you, later. Call him, Diana."

Diana deep breathed as she looked at the clock. 2:30 pm. Kal would've text by now counting down the time for them both to get off work.

She picked up her phone and went to his contact tempted to call him. She shook her head and put her phone down. No, she had to let him go. It was for the best.

"Ms. Prince?"

Diana looked up. "Yes, Michelle?"

"Here you go. These were just delivered." Michelle walked up, placing a bouquet of daffodils on her desk.

Diana frowned confused. "Oh?" She then smiled. "Thank you. Do you know the sender?"

"Oh, no ma'am. Just the mail carrier said they were for you."

"Oh...ok. Thank you again, Michelle."

She smiled and nodded walking out Diana's office.

Diana picked up her phone again, debating. Of course she knew who sent the bouquet. Kal was the only one who has ever sent her flowers. She couldn't deny, she was happy he was thinking about her. Relieved he wasn't mad but she still couldn't bring herself to call him just yet.

* * *

An hour and a half later...

Diana sighed finally home. Mentally preparing herself for the inevitable moment she would sit idle in her bed and no matter how hard she tried not to, she would cry herself to sleep.

When she walked in, she expected to hear the living room TV on or her stereo on with classical music playing but it was quiet.

"Mother?" she called closing the door. "Mother, I'm home."

Still silence. Diana tossed her keys on the table and frowned.

"Why didn't she call me and tell me she-" she stopped abruptly talking to herself out loud and gasped as she walked into the living room.

She was in awe, stunned to see her living room covered with bouquets of different flowers that represented love, purity, innocence, beauty, and loyalty.

She gasped again.

Standing right in the middle of her living room was Kal-El.

"Hippolyta is with Hessia. She helped me with this."

Diana was even more shocked.

"The daffodils represent new beginnings. When you asked me to be a donor and we started this journey together, it was a new beginning for both of us. A new life we can enjoy, together."

"Kal, I-"

"Remember when we first met?"

"How can I forget? In the middle of a fight you kept staring at me, flirting and being a bit of a show off."

Kal chuckled and nodded. "I was instantly mesmerized by you and in that moment I knew my life would be changing even more and for the better. Diana, when I was a kid, no one understood what I was going through. I grew up holding in so much until I met you. I could easily talk to you and you understood because we've got so much in common. We've gone through so much of the same."

"I know that. That's why I want better for you."

"And I want better for you."

"You told me you aspired to have a life like your parents. You want a marriage and kids. You can have that, Kal."

"When I said that, I meant having the kind of partnership they had. They were a team just as you and I are." He paused for a moment. "Remember the first time we laid in the field watching the stars?"

Diana looked at him confused.

"That was a beautiful night. We didn't even have to talk much. We've never had to say much because the tension between us says so much more than what we could ever say in words."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Our first argument, when you stopped talking to me and ignored me for 2 weeks and that was the first time I made dinner for you to let you know and show you I was sorry."

Diana bit her lip and her face started to heat. "I remember."

"When we were on patrol together and on those really quiet nights-"

"You went to go get pizza, would wrap your cape around me for no reason in particular and sometimes even you would hold me in your arms..." Diana stopped getting herself caught up in reminiscing. "I remember everything, Kal. Even the smallest, simplest things. I cherish it all."

"20 years of memories together. What I want, Diana...I want more of that with you."

Diana shook her head. "This is different than all of that. This life isn't for me. I can't have a child, Kal! I can't have your child! I-"

"Then we will adopt!" He blurted out.

"What?!"

Kal moved over to her and cupped her face. "We'll adopt or not have children at all. I just want to be with you no matter what."

"Kal..."

"I love you."

Suddenly, Diana's heart fluttered and tears streamed down her face.

"What did you say?" She asked in a whisper staring into his eyes.

"I said I love you and I've been in love with from the moment we met 20 years ago. You know me better than anyone. Even better than I know myself. And I know you, Diana. I love everything about you. From your laugh, your smile, the way you walk and talk, to your facial expressions, and the attitude you always have when you get pissed off," he said. Then he laughed slightly. "Di, you have this affect on me that no one else could ever have. This kind of relationship we have, there's not, can't, and won't be any other like ours. "

"I...I don't know what to say," she confessed.

"Tell me how you feel," he said softly gently wiping her tears with his thumb. "Tell me truthfully what you want. No more trying to deny it and doubt it."

Diana looked down trying to quickly gather her thoughts then looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes.

"I want to be with you too but this frightens me. These feelings I have for you are so deep...still feel so new. I've had debates with myself about opening myself up because for so long I thought I shouldn't have these kind of feelings for a man. I thought about the stories I was told and heard on Themyscira. I believed I shouldn't give myself to a man in the way I've given myself to you. Be so open, showing my vulnerability. But I've learned so much for myself. There's no weakness to have what we have. You are no ordinary man, Kal and what's between us isn't ordinary."

"We've faced a hell of a lot of unordinary things and have taken some unordinary risks."

"Yes, we have."

"So let's not stop this unordinary life we have together. You said you were holding me back. No, Di, what's holding me back is not being with you." Kal kissed her lightly. "We've created our own sense of normalcy and that is what I want. I want you, Diana. I love you, so much."

Diana caressed his cheek. "I love you, too, Kal."

She took a deep breath and exhaled relieved feeling a weight lifting off her shoulders. She felt so much freer telling him those simple yet powerful words.

Kal smiled. "It feels so good to hear you say that."

"It feels so good to finally tell you and for me to hear you say it as well."

Kal pulled her into a loving embrace. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Diana loved the way he made her feel, and this felt right to both of them.

When they pulled apart, Diana was smiling.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Hera and Eros looked down into the scrying pool.

"This union is quite powerful. I can feel why so much was held back."

"This union creates new bounds, new challenges for us all. No such thing as this should be held back."

"Are they ready?"

Hera nodded slightly. "This union shall proceed..."

* * *

Kal's hands tangled in Diana's hair as he kissed her hard and passionately. Diana kissed him back, equally intense and passionate, their tongues dueling. Kal pressed himself against her hips, and Diana could feel his erection through his jeans.

Tearing his mouth away from hers, Kal breathed hot, wet kisses against her neck and shoulder while Diana pulled his shirt up. His mouth was gone for only a second while he took off his shirt, but it seemed like an eternity to her.

With both hands on the back of his head, Diana kissed him deeply, inhaling him, making him part of her.

They broke apart, panting. Diana took the opportunity to take of her shirt and Kal nipped at her neck before placing open-mouthed kisses there. Kal made his way down further leaving little kisses all the way through. Diana caressed his hair as his face was buried in her cleavage.

"We should move this to the bedroom," she whispered.

"I was just thinking the same," mumbled Kal still with his face buried on her cleavage.

Diana giggled starting to get breathless.

Kal scooped her in his arms and took her into the bedroom. He gently laid her down in bed. Diana was smiling as she reached up caressing his cheek. Kal smiled back at her before taking her lips into a lustfully kiss.

Kal softly made his way to her back and unclasped her bra. Diana took it off without breaking their kiss and tossed it to the floor. Diana's hands then reached for his pants and she started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped them. Kal broke away from their kiss for the moment and moved his hips away from her enough to slide down Diana's skirt.

After discarding the remainder of their clothing, Kal towered over Diana once more and rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

Diana moaned and ran her hands up his chest and around to the back of his neck as Kal slid his hands across her entire body. Diana's small whimpers filled the thick air as her nails scratched at Kal's back. His breath was haggard and primal as he lowered his lips to her throat, kissing her pulse and eliciting a deep moan. Kal grinned triumphantly against the flesh of her collarbone.

He lowered his head down further and began to worship her chest. He started squeezing her breasts gently, making her moan. Squeezing them a little harder before planting wet, open-mouthed kisses everywhere, enveloping her nipples in his warm, inviting mouth, teasing them with his tongue, gently nipping and sucking at them. Diana held his head still as his teeth grazed along the tender skin of her breast and arched her back as she let out little needy whimpers at his ministrations.

"Mmmh...Kal?" she whispered.

He looked at her and she took her chance to roll them over, straddling him. She sat up, and Kal found his breath being taken away by her exquisite beauty. Diana leaned down, kissing his neck, making her way down to his chest and abs.

Diana bit her lip and smiled with a look of desire in her eyes. Kal flipped them over again before he captured her mouth with his again, kissing her in shorter, yet still passionate kisses.

Staring straight into each other eyes, Kal slowly entered her. Diana gasped, closing her eyes and pressed her nails into his back. She threw her head back and moaned in sheer ecstasy. Kal groaned breathlessly at the sensation of her wrapped around him. His movements were so gentle. They found the perfect rhythm. Skin sliding against skin, and they were so lost in each other physically, emotionally and spiritually that neither was sure of where one begins and the other ends.

Kal kissed the place where her neck and shoulder met and bit down just enough to leave her with a love bite. Diana ran her fingers through his hair, breathing heavily, kissing his cheek, jaw, chin, neck, wherever she could reach.

Diana tightened her legs around him and tightly gripped the sheets, trying to maintain her breathing. Her whole body filled with passion and pleasure. She trembled as Kal picked up his pace, thrusting deeper and harder.

There were feverish kisses and hands everywhere. Hard, quick movements replace the gentleness and teasing from minutes earlier. There was a hunger between them, a desperate need to be as close together as possible. Kal could hear and feel Diana's heartbeat, and he was pretty sure his own changes to match hers. He has never felt more connected to anyone.

"Clark…" she gasped.

He captured her lips in a mind shattering passionate kiss. His hands trail over the sides of her body and down her thighs before he grabbed both of her hands, pushing them above her head and interlocked fingers. Diana groaned, knees nearly buckling from the sensations. Her eyes locked with his as they continue to became one; mind body and soul.

Kal took her in never before experienced heights of ecstasy by rocking deep into her, with each thrust hitting the precise point that made Diana groan in her own need.

Kal snaked his arms around her waist as he rolled them over, Diana now straddling his hips. She threw her head back, her long raven hair flying wildly behind her as she placed the palms of her hands on his chest. Slowly she began grinding her hips against his, slowly rocking back and fourth.

Leaning down, she placed kisses along his collarbone while still rocking her hips against his. Slowly she began to raise herself up off his hardened member before sliding back down on it just as slowly. Diana continued this motion, her pace soft and slow at first, but when she couldn't take the teasing she was doing to him anymore, she began moving faster. She bit her lip as Kal gripped her hips and moved her a little faster.

Kal nearly lost it with his head swimming at the sensation of her muscles clenching around him, clamping down on him as she continued to ride him.

"You are so beautiful..." he groaned.

Diana smiled and kissed him hard. Kal wrapped his arms around her waist again and flipped her back over to lay on her back. Diana wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Kal went faster and harder inside of her. Diana's walls were getting tighter and tighter every time he slammed inside of her. He smashed his lips onto hers, quickly urging her to part her lips for him. Diana of course obliged and let his tongue slip into her mouth, both of theirs wrestling the others. Suddenly, she broke the kiss and panted harshly.

Kal could feel her womanhood tightening even more around his throbbing length. He knew she was on the very edge.

Diana gasped as time seemed to stand still and waves of pleasure came over her. Kal saw her writhing under his vigorous love making. He stared down at her in a cloud of lust, astonished to see the real extend of fire burning in her. He felt her upward bucking hips to meet his thrusts.

Right at the moment, Diana saw Kal's eternal love shining in his eyes, sending out vows of endless devotion at her as she felt a tremendous orgasm jolting through her. She panted repeatedly in her release while she stared in Kal's lust-darkened orbs, feeling the waves shuddering through her body.

Witnessing her riding out the waves of her climax and seeing what she looked like in this big moment, spotting the beam in Diana's eyes and what they'd told him, he could hardly breathe. He was overcome by pure joy.

Diana's cries were silenced as he kissed her forcefully, and neither could think beyond the warmth that was spreading from the place they were connected. Kal gave a particularly forceful thrust; he followed her, reaching his peak too, and wanting to hold as much of her as possible at the moment of release.

Exhaling heavy gasps onto her lips, he spilled into her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, while he slowly rocked his hips, letting the rest of his essence coat her inner walls.

Kal lay on top of Diana, holding on to her until they were able to catch their breaths. Diana closed her eyes, trailing her fingers lightly over Kal's back and reveled in the feeling of their bodies molded together. Kal pressed a kiss to her temple and nuzzled his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

They allowed themselves a moment to analyze their own feelings, coming to the happy conclusion that indeed, all doubts, all fears have been erased, never coming back. This felt damn good, natural and right. Neither one of them knew what the future held, but their line of work, as heroes, taught them to savor each day like it was their last. And for the first time in a long time, they knew that savoring the days is exactly what they wanted and needed to do, as long as they had each other.

After a few more minutes, Kal pulled out slowly and fell to the side. Diana wrapped her arm around his middle while Kal moved her closer to him. Diana sighed lovingly, laying her head on his chest. Kal rubbed up and down her side and kissed the top of her head.

"You okay, Princess?" he mumbled sleepily, his voice slurred.

"Much more than okay, Spaceman."

Diana lifted her head to kiss him and look him in the eyes. They're half closed, adding to the whole look of a very happy, thoroughly satisfied man.

"Good, because this with you and me being partners, best friends, and lovers, is my everything. I'm going to be greedy and selfish that way."

Diana laughed softly. "That's not being greedy or selfish, Kal. You deserve your happiness an-"

"And my happiness is you, Diana."

"I feel exactly the same. My happiness is you, Kal."

"I love you," he said cupping her cheek and kissed her softly.

"I love you, too," she replied among his kiss.

And that soft kiss soon turned into a passionate wildfire and then a fire was set as the two lovers showed their love of each other all night long.


	12. Two Plus One

**Two Plus One**

Diana woke up the next morning in Kal's embrace. She looked at him to see he was already staring at her with a smile. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lovingly.

"What a way to wake up and start the morning. Feels incredible."

"Most definitely does, Princess."

Diana sat up a bit, propping her head in her hand. She slowly rubbed his chest. "I really missed you. Years ago, when we had our arguments and disagreements, not talking for a few days, I knew it wouldn't last and we would start talking again, acting like nothing ever happened. But this time... I never felt that before. That feeling of emptiness. I never want to feel that again."

Kal put his hand on top of hers. "I missed you, too. But I'm not going anywhere...never letting you go. You are stuck with me for eternity."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Diana cuddled closer to him. "I want to stay in bed."

"We can. Hippolyta said we can take all the time we need. She doesn't mind staying with Hessia."

"So I did hear you correctly last night. I told you my mother liked you!" Diana teased.

"Yeah, but she still gave me a warning. If you get hurt, she'll have my head," he said moving on top of her.

"She'll always be over protective." Diana laughed. "So how exactly did you both set this up?"

"She called me the night before, we met up at the park yesterday morning to talk and she came up with the plan."

"The flowers are so beautiful."

"Hippolyta told me when you were younger, you studied plants, fascinated by the different flowers and what they represented. So I got the flowers that represented us the best."

Diana smiled caressing his cheek. "This is why I love you. You are the sweetest, most gentle and thoughtful man I've ever met."

"I also told Hippolyta you are my rock...my support. I meant that. We've always made the most incredible team."

"We are better this way."

Clark caressed her cheek and pulled her closer up. "Damn right..." he said kissing her softly.

* * *

 **1 month later...**

"Diana, I must say, I'm quite impressed with the Academy building so far."

"Thank you, Lawrence. I'm very excited for the next step, which is the enrollment process."

"Will there be a special section for the superhuman children?"

"No. Why would there be? There will be no differences made between the children. However, another initiative of mine is an after school program for children gifted with powers, training and learning to control their abilities."

Diana then stopped walking abruptly feeling light headed.

"Diana, are you alright?"

She felt nauseous but tried to maintain her composure.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look so. You've been working hard. Maybe you need a vacation."

Diana smiled. "You are probably right."

"A few days off wouldn't hurt. Everything is still on schedule. So for now though, you should probably go home early."

Diana nodded and walked to the women's bathroom. She couldn't hold it any longer rushing to a stall and threw up. She hadn't been feeling quite well for the past 2 weeks. But she thought that maybe it was tiredness and maybe nerves with work.

When she was washing her hands, she looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look drained.

"Michelle, could you get me a bottle of water?" She asked walking back to her office.

"Yes, Ms. Prince."

Michelle came into her office to see Diana sitting with her head down on her desk.

"Ms. Prince?"

Diana raised her head slowly and smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

"Umm? Are you okay? Did you skip out on lunch? You know that's not good."

"I know and I had a little bit to eat. I think it's just tiredness. I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, the water is fine."

Michelle nodded and left out. Going back to her desk, she looked up Diana's contacts and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mr. Kent? This is Michelle. Ms. Prince isn't feel-"

All of a sudden, the call dropped.

"Hello? Mr. Kent? Mr..."

A gust of wind rushed through the doors.

"Where is she?" Clark asked.

Michelle was amazed and stunned by how fast he got there. But he is Superman after all. "She's in her office."

Clark nodded. "Thanks for calling."

He then rushed to Diana's office. He quickly opened the door and saw Diana laying on the sofa. He sighed, quietly walking over and sat next to her.

"Di?" He whispered placing his hand gently over her forehead.

She groaned opening her eyes. "Kal?"

"Hey. Michelle just called me."

"Faster than a speeding bullet..."

Clark chuckled. "Not feeling well but still able to crack a joke. That's my girl."

"It's the same as how I've been feeling. Nauseous all of a sudden, not able to eat much, tired quickly."

"Ok. I'm taking you to Hessia."

Clark quickly packed up everything Diana needed from her office. With her bag on his shoulder, he picked Diana up carrying her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

"Michelle, could you lock up Diana's office. She'll be taking a few days off."

"Of course, Mr. Kent."

"Thank you."

Clark walked out the building and took off flying to Hessia.

Hessia's Dojo

Hessia was already waiting with the door open.

Clark followed her into a room and slowly sat Diana down on the examination table.

Diana sighed and looked at Clark with a grateful smile. Clark kissed her temple.

"Ok, little Goddess, tell me how you've been?" Hessia asked as she checked Diana's vitals.

"Nauseous...lightheaded."

"Have you eaten?"

"A little bit."

Hessia nodded slightly. It wasn't exactly at the normal level as Diana would have. "Come with me."

Clark and Diana both looked worried.

"It's fine," Hessia assured.

Diana squeezed Clark's hand and gave him a smile.

When they walked out, Clark sighed and had his head down. He was praying Diana was okay.

The reality of everything was sinking in. Finally, he and Diana were solidifying their relationship and something might be coming their way already.

"Clark..." he heard a soft voice say.

He looked up and smiled as Diana came back into the room.

"Hessia is running a quick analysis. It shouldn't take but 20 minutes."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous."

"Come here."

Diana walked closer to him and he took her hand pulling her to sit on his lap.

"I've never felt like this before."

"Whatever it is we will deal with it together."

"The analysis didn't take as long as I thought." Hessia said as she walked in. "It was pretty clear before but I had to make sure."

"What is it, Hessia?"

Hessia smiled proudly. "Congratulations. You two are expecting your first child."

Diana gasped and Clark's jaw dropped.

"What?! You're...you're serious! Diana's pregnant?! That's what you are saying, right?!" Clark questioned.

Hessia nodded and laughed amused at his enthusiasm. "I'm very serious, Clark."

Clark and Diana happily embraced each other.

"We're having a baby, Kal," she whispered in his ear.

Clark slight pulled away and cupped her cheeks, pulling her back to him in a passionate kiss. He then leaned his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"This is for real, Di." He gently wiped her tears.

Diana put her hand over Clark's and nodded.

"Our baby…" her voice trailed off.

She looked down and moved their hands down to her stomach. She took a deep breath looking back up at him, she saw all the excitement in his eyes.

Clark then captured her lips in another passionate kiss.

* * *

An hour later, Diana and Clark arrived at Diana's condominium, landing on her balcony.

Diana sighed.

"You okay?" Clark asked.

She nodded. "Now I know why flying has felt a little different."

"I want you to take your time though, okay?"

"I know." Diana smirked. Already overprotective, I see. Between you and Mother, I'm not going to be able to lift a finger," she teased.

"We won't be too bad...I don't think," he grinned.

Diana playfully rolled her eyes and unlocked the door.

"Mother?" Diana called. "Mother?"

"Yes, Dear?" Hippolyta answered placing her book down on the coffee table.

Diana and Clark walked into the living room with huge smiles.

"Kal and I have news."

"Oh?" She stood up curious.

Clark placed his hand over her stomach and Diana placed her hand over his.

Hippolyta gasped.

"We're expecting our first child!"

"Oh by the Gods!" Hippolyta cheered and embraced them. "I'm proud of you both! The child will be surrounded by an abundance of love."

Diana smiled and looked at Clark. "See, haven't I told you that before?" She nudged him and winked.

Later, Clark made dinner and marble cheesecake brownie for dessert in celebration.

"This was all quite exquisite, Kal-El."

"Thank you," he grinned proudly.

"Now, I must head off to bed. Remember, Diana, tomorrow morning, I will be going to the art exhibit."

"Oh right. Ok, Mother, good night."

"Good night, Dear, Kal."

"Good night, Hippolyta."

When Hippolyta retreated into her room, Clark and Diana were left alone finishing the dishes.

As Diana was putting the dishes on the dish rack, Clark stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mixed feelings but all good feelings. My heart keeps fluttering."

Clark kissed the side of her neck. "It's so surreal."

Diana put the last dish on the rack and turned in Clark's arms putting her arms around his neck.

"I believe it's time for us to get to bed too, but I need a hot shower," she said as she rubbed his chest with her head.

She then looked up at him, giving a wicked look and Clark felt his manhood respond accordingly. She gave him a soft peck on the lips then took his hand for them to go in her room.

Clark closed the door and they immediately starting to undress each other, making their way to the bathroom.

Diana turned the water and they stepped in. She exhaled slowly as she felt the warmth of the cascading water on their bodies and this warmth of Clark's embrace.

"This feels incredible," she whispered.

Clark smiled. "We going to do much more of this and you'll probably have to sit in the bath sometimes to get off your feet. I'm more than happy to bathe you."

Diana smirked. "I know you are. And I'm going to enjoy it immensely."

Clark kissed her shoulder as they started to wash each other's bodies. Clark was so gentle as his hands roamed Diana's body. Actually thinking about it, he did notice she had been developing a certain glow.

He smiled as he cupped her breasts. She was definitely becoming more sensitive to his touch.

After their shower and drying each other off, they got in bed, still completely naked.

"Diana, I love you and I can't wait to see our kid flying around, teaching her things," he whispered kissing her head before pulling back.

"I love you, too, Kal and I can't wait either." She placed her hand over his heart.

Clark placed a small kiss on her forehead before he moved down and slowly placed soft kisses all over her stomach before leaving a lingering one right in the middle. Diana smiled at the action.

"Our baby, Di….us…a part of both of us is right here," he whispered as he looked up at her. "I can't wait to see her."

Clark was already calling the baby a girl. He kept his hand on her stomach as he gently rubbed her stomach in small circles using his thumb.

"There are some pre-parenting classes I think would be interesting to go to."

"Anything you want to do, I'm right with you."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Neither one of them could control their emotions any longer and a stray tear ran down both their cheek. Clark lightly wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her stomach. Diana smiled and placed her hand on the back of his head. They needed their moment, holding each other, letting everything sink in.

* * *

 **The next day... Smallville**

Clark and Diana landed in front of Pa and Ma Kent's tombstone and kneeled down.

Diana placed white lillies on each tombstone.

"Hey Pa...Ma. We wanted to tell you that...it's our turn to be called Ma and Pa." Clark's voice was trembling but he smiled proudly. "We're going to teach her everything. She's going to know who her grandparents were and that we are a huge family of four worlds. I promise, I will be a good father just like you were, Pa."

Diana wrapped her arms around him. "You will be an amazing father."

Clark wrapped his arms around her. "I just wish they were here."

"I know. But they are here." Diana pulled back and placed her hand over his heart. "Right here. Always close with you."

* * *

A week later...

"OH MY GOD! CONGRATULATIONS!" Dinah cheered over the phone.

Diana laughed. "Thank you."

"So when did you find out?" Mera asked.

"Last week. Kal and I needed time to take it all in before telling everyone."

"How far along are you?" Zatanna asked.

"Today makes exactly 5 weeks."

"How is Clark?"

"Very excited. He is already calling the child, she, so I think he wants a little girl."

"Awe! How sweet!"

"Have you decided where to live together?"

"No, haven't discussed that yet."

"Hope you two aren't still thinking about co-parenting with benefits."

"Oh no, not at all. It's just something we will figure out later. I'll be staying on Themyscira 3 or 4 months before and for a month after the baby is born. We have time to make our decisions."

The girls all squealed.

"We are just so happy for you, Diana. We can't wait to be aunts!"

Later, Daily Planet

"Yeah, I know, Di," Clark laughed over the phone. "I'll be sure to get 6 pints this time...Ok...I love you..."

Clark smiled hanging up the phone. He looked at his computer screen scrolling and writing baby items down he was interested in.

"What are you doing, Smallville?"

Clark quickly minimized the window. But Lois picked up his tablet.

She looked at him with a raised brow.

"Someone's having a baby? Who?"

"What's up, CK?" Jimmy asked walking up fiddling with his new camera.

"Clarkie, has been looking up baby apparel all day," Cat teased.

"What's going on, Kent?"

"Diana and I are going to have a plus one."

"Really? No way!" Cat squealed.

"Yes, way. Diana is pregnant."

"Whoa! Congrats, man!"

"Awe! Going to have little nuggets flying around! Auntie Cat is going to spoil the munchkins!"

Clark laughed. "For now, Cat, it's just one...unless we get a surprise about twins."

"Well I be damned. Kent becoming a dad. Never thought I'd see the day. Never knew you wanted all of that."

"I've always wanted kids, Lois. Just never openly talked about it."

"Oh. Well you've always acted like a recluse. Learn something new everyday." Lois started walking away. "Don't expect me to babysit. I do enough of that around here."

Clark shook his head.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Jimmy asked excited.

"Don't know yet."

"This is so exciting!" Cat squealed cheering and pinching Clark's cheek. "If it's a boy he is definitely going to catch a few hearts like his dad. And if a girl, you are going to spoil the little princess."

Clark couldn't help but grin. He wondered though, how was he going wait so long to find out if he was going to have a son or daughter.

* * *

Diana, and Clark for the matter, had to realize the drastic changes coming forth with the pregnancy. The first 3 months were the most critical time for the baby's development. Diana dealt with waves of nausea and food cravings, though some foods she couldn't handle. Her sense of smell had also heightened, which wasn't good if Clark was cooking one thing she had asked for and her sudden food craving for something else was clashing.

She felt tired all day because her body was going into an overload to spur the baby's growth. She felt a little breathless a few times. Her breasts felt swollen and tender. Her body was becoming quite curvier. Clark definitely took note of that, giving her body massages and loved the fact that she was becoming even more hypersensitive to his touch and her already voluptuous breast were a bit larger.

Hormones, lack of sleep, the reality of pregnancy, all of those contributed to a roller coaster of emotions. She wasn't overly moody, though. Most of the time she was happy to be pregnant and simply glowed. But occasionally she would snap at Clark, or whine about something silly. The first time it happened he laughed, which only made her more angry, which made him laugh harder. Finally, Diana cracked a smile and he knew he was safe.

During her second trimester, her nausea subsided, emotions evened out but her sex drive was in overdrive with the surge in hormones and blood flow. Clark understood and instinctively knew what to do for both their comfort. To satisfy the sexual needs, it wasn't just intercourse involved. To stay intimate, they enjoyed the cuddling, foreplay of touching and back or foot rubs.

Diana also had occasional bad dream, which were common, feeling anxiety. But waking up in Clark's strong protective arms, relaxed her.

* * *

"Kal, hurry, please!" Diana called from the sofa.

He ran in fast. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

She smiled up at him. "The baby moved."

His eyes widened. "She moved?!"

He quickly kneeled beside her and placed his hand on her stomach. Diana placed her hand on top of his, moving it to where the baby first kicked.

"Hey, kid, are you already trying to learn how to fight or fly on your own in there?" He asked jokingly.

The baby kicked again. Both Clark and Diana gasped surprised and laughed.

"She knows her dad's voice."

"You think so?"

Another kick.

Diana giggled. "More than sure."

She couldn't help it. Tears of joy started running down her cheeks. Clark smiled and wiped her tears.

"This is amazing, Di."

Diana nodded in agreement. "Her first movements..."

"Many more firsts to come. I can't wait to see her."

Clark leaned over and kissed her passionately.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Kal."

* * *

Diana spent her third trimester on her home island of Themyscira. Her Amazon sisters were over joyed and of course were already being over protective. Diana was grateful for all the love surrounding the baby.

As she sat on the shore, waiting for Kal, she gently rubbed her stomach and hummed a soft song.

Kal spotted Diana as he flew down. God, she was gorgeous. She wore a coral Grecian open shoulder, v-neck maternity maxi dress.

"Hey, Beautiful."

Diana looked up with a bright smile. "Hey, Handsome."

Kal sat next to her, leaned over to kiss her softly. He placed his hand on her stomach rubbing gently, then bent over placing a lingering kiss.

"Hey, kid. Been training today?"

Diana and Kal laughed feeling the baby kicking.

"About 2 or 3 more weeks and we will see our baby, Kal."

"Yeah. It's been a long time coming. I know it's going to still be a challenge but I just want my wife and kid to be happy."

He paused for a moment realizing what he'd just said. He had never referred to Diana as his wife before, it just came out so naturally. They both stared at each other blushing. Neither could deny that was something weighing on their minds.

"Diana?"

"Yes, Kal?"

"I've been thinking a lot...about us and...marriage."

"I have, too."

He sighed and reached into his pocket. "I thought that...you know...I'd have it all planned out. But our life isn't like that. It flows it's own way but that works for us."

Diana smiled. "Everything has become quite clear but obviously a little different with a baby on the way. But it's obvious and always has been obvious who my groom would be..."

Kal smiled and nodded. "And it's always been obvious who my bride would be." He took his hand out his pocket and in his hand was a small velvet box. "I keep this with me, trying to find the right moment. I'm sure the right moment is now, I just don't want it to sound cheesy."

Diana laughed softly. "No, not at all."

Kal took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "Being with you, Di, I'm complete. I can't express enough my excitement toward meeting the child the two of us have created and discovering who they are as a person. You deserve so much and I promise to go through great lengths to make you happy because you being happy makes me happy."

A sweet smile crossed Diana's face. "My happiness is you and our baby. This is my all."

Nodding and feeling relieved he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's about time we take this next step, Diana. So...will you marry me?" Kal asked opening the box showing her the ring.

Diana gasped. "Oh my Gods, Kal! Is that the...?"

He smiled proudly and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

 **Flashback: India, mining cave**

Diana picked up a shard. "This is such a beautiful place. I can't believe Lady Blaze wanted to turn this place into a hell hole."

Kal stared at Diana.

She looked at him with a smile. "You know what the blue diamond represents?"

"No. What?"

"Purity, love and new life. The diamond isn't as well known being so rare, but its very special. It is also symbolizing the strengthening of bonds with lovers, the build of pure and sincere relationships."

"Wow."

Diana looked at the shard again and smiled. "To me...it's not just a diamond. The significance means so much to me." She careful put the shard down. "No one should ever be able to destroy it nor use it in a selfish, uncaring, dangerous way."

"Superman? Wonder Woman?"

"On our way back, Cyborg," Kal said.

"We should close off this area for good before leaving."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

Diana flew out the mining cave first. As Kal was just about to take off, he quickly went back. He smiled picking up the blue diamond shard.

"She'll love it one day," he said to himself.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"This is the same shard you had. I just thought that one day I would give it to you."

Diana started to cry. "Oh, Kal! It's so beautiful! And you are so amazing! I love it!" She cupped his face pulling him into a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you," she said happily.

"How about we have a small ceremony next week...right here?"

"That will be lovely!"

Kal smiled and took her hand slipping the ring on her finger.

"A perfect fit. Just like us."

Kal kissed her again but Diana suddenly pulled back and gasped.

"I think the baby is excited, too."

Kal placed his hand on her stomach and bent down again placing a kiss.

"What do you think? Mommy and daddy getting married."

They both felt the baby kicking more.

"Definitely going to be a fighter," Kal joked.

"Feels like training for a gymnastics tournament."

They both laughed again and shared a short sweet kiss.

A week later...

Standing on the shore of Themyscira, the Amazons and close friends, proudly witnessed Kal and Diana solidifying their union. Even the Gods watched over them from the scrying pool, intrigued, on Mount Olympus.

Kal and Diana stood holding hands and the Lasso of Truth, staring into each other's eyes.

"She's about to give birth any day now and she still can rock a dress better than us," Shiera whispered to Zatanna.

"I know right. It's gorgeous and who knew Clark would look so hot in a tunic?"

Diana wore a red V-neck split front chiffon maternity dress and Kal wore a long white tunic with gold sequin trim and his cape as a shoulder drape.

Barry nudged Hal. "Are you crying?"

"No. I just got a spec of sand in my eye. But Bruce is like a proud old man. Might need to get him a box of tissues," he teased.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Quiet."

"Bound by the Lasso of Truth, your souls are linked, joining all that you are to him and all that you are to her. Kal-El of Krypton, Diana of Themyscira...you are one," the elder Amazon spoke.

The lasso glowed brightly as Kal and Diana held each other's hands tighter.

"May I?" Kal asked.

The elder amazon nodded slightly.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't know how to say this. I've been trying to find the exact right words but of all the words there is, their too simplistic to describe what we have gone through and what we have had, what we have and forever will have. You are my heart, Diana."

A single tear ran down Diana's cheek and she smiled proudly.

"We don't need words. When we look into each other's eyes every day, I see it. The things we do, no matter how small or simple it is...that has always spoken more than anything. There has been question of the impossible but together we have made it all possible. And you are my life."

"Together."

"Together."

"We are each other's shelter from the storm," they said in unison.

"Under the law of Themyscira, I am honored to pronounce you, husband and wife."

Kal placed his hand on Diana stomach and she placed her hand over his as they leaned in for a passionate yet gentle kiss.

* * *

2 days later...

For 9 months, Kal had been waiting to hear the words Hippolyta just spoke to him over the phone, "it's time."

"Congratulations, Clark."

"Thanks, Bruce."

He had dreamed of the moment for months, planning over and over in his mind how he would remain calm for Diana but internally he was a wreck. The scene in his mind was nothing like reality as he frantically flew from the Wayne Manor to Themyscira and to the temple Diana was in.

 **Themyscira**

"Oh, Gods!" Diana cried, clutching her stomach and leaning over as a contraction hit.

Kal heard Diana scream and he rushed to her side. He grabbed her hand and placed his other on her back, rubbing small circles.

"I'm here, Di," he whispered before kissing her head.

"Tell me, now," Diana grunted, taking deep breaths. "Tell me why… you… want a… girl…" she spoke slowly as she inhaled and exhaled. "You've made it pretty… obvious…Why?"

She was right. He had made it perfectly clear he wanted a daughter. He was actually quite surprised she hadn't asked about it long before then.

"My birth mother, Lara...I still remember her last words, her voice. Seeing her face for the first and last time." he started. "I read in my father's journal that she was the only woman of Krypton to give birth naturally after so many years. She wanted to make a difference on Krypton. She was strong, one hell of a fighter."

Diana smiled at him weakly.

"Martha...Ma...she couldn't have a child of her own but she took me in and it didn't matter where I came from or that I had the abilities I have. Without hesitation, she raised me as her son, as her child and it was as if I was naturally hers." He paused for a moment. "Then you, Diana."

"Me?"

"It's like you are the embodiment of them. Your sacrifices, your support, your acceptance and the love you have given me just as my mothers did is why I want a daughter. Even Hippolyta has accepted me, given me the chance and trust with you." Kal glanced over to Hippolyta with a smile and she smiled back. "I want to honor the women in my life and heart. To have my little girl be the embodiment of all of you."

Tears ran down Diana's face and she gently squeezed his hand. "Kal, my love, that is the most beautiful sentiment."

"I love you," Kal said sincerely.

"I love you… oh…" Diana groaned as another contraction arrived. "They are getting worse," she moaned, taking deep breaths.

"Almost there," he replied with an encouraging smile.

He talked her through the next contraction. They were coming so much quicker, it seemed like she was in constant pain. He didn't like seeing her hurting.

"I need to push," she whined. "I really need to push."

"Not yet, Diana," Hessia said, patting her leg soothingly.

"This baby wants to be out and I am in full agreement," she hissed, her eyes flashing with anger.

Kal tried really, really hard, but a low chuckle still escaped.

"Not a laughing matter..."

"I'm sorry, but you have no idea how cute you look when you're mad." He kissed her forehead.

"Ok...Diana...ready to push..."

The next 20 or 30 minutes were a complete blur. The only thing Kal remembered was a lot of grunting, Diana almost breaking his fingers as she squeezed his hand, and Hessia all of a sudden holding a baby.

"Congratulations Diana, Kal, you have a beautiful baby girl."

That was the moment they heard their daughter's first cries. Kal looked at Diana and they both started to cry as the Amazons cleaned her and swaddled her up in a blanket. Hippolyta smiled bringing her back to Diana and placed her on Diana's chest. The second she was in her mother's arms, she quieted.

"She's beautiful," Hippolyta said. "My granddaughter."

Kal couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the little bundle. She was perfect. His beautiful little princess. Kal reached out a shaky hand and touched her tiny fingers. They were so little. She had a head full of cold black soft silky, curly hair. She also had Diana's facial expression, but Kal's ocean blue eyes.

"What is her name?"

Diana and Kal looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 **Flashback: WatchTower**

Superman and Wonder Woman sat out in the open space on top of the Tower.

"Wow this is absolutely..."

"Breathtaking?"

Diana giggled softly. "Yes!" She kept smiling. "I can now understand and see why you love being out here so much. Thank you for this."

Kal grinned. "Oh, it was nothing. You don't have to thank me."

Diana was learning how to maintain her new found ability as a demigoddess to breath in space.

"When I figured out I had the power to fly, I always wanted to test my limit. I flew as high as I could but could never go too far. Now that I actually can, I'm still cautious."

"It took me some time, too. Don't worry. With your determination, within a month or so...I can see you and me racing to the nearest planet and back."

"You think so?"

"I know so," he grinned confidently.

"I love looking at the stars. I just become mesmerized by them. They were once so far and now so close."

Kal was mesmerized by Diana's beauty and enthusiasm. He took a quick glance out then did a double take.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"May I see your lasso?"

With a confused look, Diana handed him her lasso.

Kal eyed two asteroids close to each other.

"Hope I can get this with one try."

He looped the lasso around the two asteroids slowly bringing them close together.

"Well would you look at that."

Diana gasped amazed. "A perfect heart."

"Doesn't seem to have been broken apart either. Just two asteroids fitting perfectly together. That's really something..."

"Special. Amazing."

"Yeah...There's a lot of special, amazing things out here, Diana. One day, we will get to see it all."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"Astrea," they smiled in unison.

"Astrea Kyra Kent," Diana cooed softly to their perfect little girl.

"Hello, Ma."

Diana looked up at Kal with a smile, "Hello, Pa."

"Astrea," he repeated, looking at the baby and thinking it suited her perfectly.

Diana lifted her in his direction. Kal froze. He was suddenly terrified to hold his baby for the first time.

"It's okay, Kal."

He took a deep breath, slowly and gently taking her in his arms. She was so light, much lighter than he was expecting. He sat down, just to be safe. He couldn't believe how comfortable he felt holding a tiny baby in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, little princess. You are finally here." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I still can't believe I'm holding you right now. It just still feels so surreal. I'm going to teach you all kinds of stuff. Your mom will too. I promise, I'm going to protect you. I'm going to do all that I can for you. Be the best father I can be."

Kal stood and carried his little princess over to Diana. He placed her back into Diana's arms.

"She's probably hungry," he said.

Diana nodded slowly sliding off her dress strap to start breastfeeding.

Kal was amazed when she immediately latched on to Diana.

"She has quite an appetite already," he said.

"Well it's already known you will have lots of fun teaching her how to cook."

"Ha! She'll be my little sous-chef."

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

"A sun God, a moon Goddess, and their little star," Hera said.

"There's immense power held within this child."

"She is of four worlds, Hermes."

"Still a half breed. What kind of interesting phenomenon could the child bring?" Strife asked mischievously. "Will she be more powerful than us? Than even Zeus?"

"Only time shall tell..."

* * *

 **Themyscira**

Astrea was fed and fell asleep. Kal and Diana stared at her together.

"I can't believe we have our baby, Kal."

She used her finger to rub her little cheek.

"Oh I..." Kal smiled a little embarrassed. "I think I was overly confident but glad and relieved my instinct was right about our baby girl." Kal pulled out a tiny bracelet out his pocket.

"It's so lovely!"

"I've been working on a few things at the Fortress. This was one of them."

He clipped the bracelet carefully around Astrea's wrist.

"Awe. Our symbols."

"The daughter of Superman and Wonder Woman."

"You are the sweetest, Love," Diana said, as they both leaned over for a kiss. "What else have you been working on?"

"It's a surprise," he winked and grinned.

Diana smiled. "Well I surely can't wait." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You need some rest," he said. "Go to sleep. You did an amazing job today." He kissed her gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Diana sighed sleepily.

She closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

Kal had no idea how long he sat there staring at his wife, who never ceased to amaze him and daughter, who had already stolen his heart. He couldn't believe they belonged to him. He was utterly grateful and so proud.

 **Astrea- Greek Αστραια (Astraia), derived from Greek αστηρ (aster) meaning "star". Astraea was a Greek goddess of justice and innocence.**

 **Kyra- Greek origin, and the meaning of Kyra is "lord". From the male name Kyros (see Kyrie), from the Persian and Egyptian word for "like Ra, the sun". A short form of Kyria, the Greek title of respect for a woman. In Slavonic it means "strong woman". May also be a Russian name meaning "beloved".**

 **Part 1 of the The Blessing comes to an end. Chapter 13 starts part 2. Ready for another emotional rollercoaster ride... ;)**


	13. Home

**Home**

 **Part 2 begins here!**

 **1 month later...Themyscira**

"All packed?" Kal asked.

"Yes, my love."

"And Astrea is all bundled up?"

Diana giggled. "Yes. Are we going to the Fortress?"

"Not yet," he smiled. "But lots of surprises today."

"Ooh, I'm so excited!"

Diana wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Kal placed his hands on her hips and slowly rubbed up and down her sides. Diana titled her head, giggling and raised her eye brow.

"What are you thinking?"

Kal smirked. "I'm one lucky man being able to enjoy obsessing over my wife's gorgeous curves. I mean I was obsessed before but..."

"You can't keep your hands off," Diana teased.

"Nope! And you make it no better with what you are wearing. And later, won't be."

Diana laughed. "Is that too part of the surprise?"

"Hmm...kind of. I'm not giving anything away."

 ** _Knock. Knock._**

"Come in."

Hippolyta came in with a proud smile. "While I will miss the both of you, I will miss my granddaughter the most," she said bluntly.

Kal and Diana laughed slightly and nodded understanding.

Hippolyta walked over to her little baby carriage and smiled wider. "I had to see my little star once more before you all leave." She caressed her little cheek. "Such a sweet child."

Astrea slowly opened her little eyes. When she focused on her grandmother's face, she started kicking her feet and smiling.

"Why hello, there!" Hippolyta said happily picking her up. "You know who I am, don't you?"

Astrea slightly waved her tiny fists, making Hippolyta laugh.

"Her eyes are quite fascinating."

Diana smiled at Kal. "She has her father's eyes."

Hippolyta slightly nodded. "Well yes, however, she has a different...hmmm...shine I shall say." Hippolyta leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

After a few more minutes later, they all walked down to the shore meeting the Amazons for their final good-byes.

"We will miss you and your family, Princess."

"We will be back. I promise."

Aleka patted Kal on his shoulder. "If any harm comes to the Princess or little Princess, you come to us immediately."

"I know, Aleka. Though, Diana and Astrea are my responsibility. I will be sure to protect them.

"Keep your word, Kryptonian. We are here. And if you ever-"

"No. I would never. I love my wife and daughter. I would never hurt them."

Aleka patted his shoulder again. "You have my trust."

"We have to go now, before Astrea gets hungry."

"Alright well ready for the first surprise of the day?"

"Let me guess... the invisible jet? You built one or Bruce let you borrow one?"

"Nope something better and faster."

Kal showed her a small remote. She frowned confused.

"What's-"

He smiled and clicked the button and immediately appeared a portal.

Diana looked at him questionably.

"Don't worry. I called up Vic and he helped make sure it was safe. This is how I got here this morning. I didn't want you flying and carrying Astrea."

Diana kissed his cheek.

As they went through the portal they turned back once more to wave.

* * *

 **Metropolis Car Dealership**

Kal and Diana stepped out of the portal in the middle of the dealership parking lot.

Diana frowned. "Kal, why are we here?"

"Ah, Supe-...Mr. Kent, your plates are ready." Matt, a salesman, grinned nervously at Diana. "Wow! I...wow! Wonder Woman."

Diana smiled. "Very nice to meet you, too."

"Thanks, Matt." Kal said taking the plates and turning to Diana. "Surprise number 2."

Another car salesman drove up in a red Range Rover.

"We're not going to be flying around much with Astrea right now. Decided to build us a costumed family SUV with the help of Barry and Hal just for our little super star. It looks like a regular vehicle but it's not. Brought it here to get the certified plates."

"Starting to feel more and more domestic."

"Oh just wait for surprise number 3," Kal smiled and winked.

Kal got everything settled in the trunk of SUV and made sure Astrea's carriage was securely buckled in the backseat.

Diana sat in the passenger seat, smiling.

"Oh, this is really nice and comfortable."

"Yep! It's just to our liking."

"Now where are we going next?" Diana asked enthusiastically.

Kal leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell you when we get to a certain point."

He drove off heading to wherever the next surprise would be.

As he was driving, he took Diana's hand intertwining their fingers and brought her hand up to gently kiss.

Diana looked at him still in disbelief of having the man she knew had her heart from the moment they met.

Kal was now in the outer area of Metropolis.

"Oh they've completed most of the new houses. They're beautiful."

"Yeah. Pretty neat," he smiled.

He drove through the houses, glancing at Diana.

Before he turned to a street with more houses, he stopped at the corner stop.

"Ok, for surprise number 3, I need you to put on that blind fold."

"What?!"

Kal laughed. "Come on, Di. Just do it."

She sighed. "Alright."

She picked up the blind fold and put it on covering her eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Kal asked waving his hand in her face.

"No not at all."

"Good. 10 more minutes away."

Kal was actually really excited and anticipating this himself. From the first day, they found out Diana was pregnant, he had been getting everything perfectly ready for their baby's arrival.

He smiled as he pulled up to a house at the end of the street all by itself. The sight was tremendously beautiful.

"We are here. But hold on. I'll tell you when to take the blind fold off."

Diana smiled then giggled. "This is exciting!"

Kal got out the truck and went to the passenger side back seat to get Astrea's carriage. He smiled seeing his baby girl waking up.

"Right on time, little princess. This is for you, too."

He carefully got the carriage out and shut the door. He then opened Diana's door and reached for her hand.

"Alright, Di. Step out now."

Diana slowly got out with the guidance of Kal. She couldn't stop giggling.

"Kal, can I now?"

"Not yet."

Kal closed the door and took her hand again. They took a few more steps up to the middle of the house sidewalk.

"Ok. Right here. You can take the blindfold off now."

Diana took it off and gasped. "Oh wow! This is incredible!"

"Welcome home, Diana."

She gasped again. "You mean...? This is...ours?"

"All ours."

"Really, Kal?!"

He laughed. "Really, Really, Di."

"Oh! This is wonderful!" She cheered wrapping her arms around him in an embraced and kissed him.

She pulled back smiling.

Astrea stared to cry.

"Aw...Hi, sweetheart." Diana got her out of her carriage and kissed her little forehead rocking her gently.

Astrea calmed.

"There, there, my little love," Diana smiled again then tears started forming in her eyes.

Kal caressed her cheek.

"This is all ours," he repeated.

Joyful tears ran down Diana's face as she nodded slowly. Kal leaned over placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you," Diana whispered.

"I love you, too," he whispered back kissing her once more. "Come on, so you and Astrea can see inside our new home."

They both felt butterflies as Kal unlocked and open the door. Walking in, a rush of emotions came over them. It was such a warm feeling.

The home comprised of 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, with 3 bedrooms containing walk-in-closets. A big kitchen, comfy living room, dining room, an office room, and basement. It's a home that had everything they needed and perfect for their growing family.

Kal set the baby carriage down.

To Diana's surprise, he picked her up slowly and carefully.

She laughed softly as he carried them upstairs.

"We are going to the nursery first then the master bedroom."

Kal carefully set Diana down once they reached the nursery door. He opened the door and Diana gasped when she saw the decor inside.

"Oh, Love! This is perfect!"

The decor of the room was a celestial moon and stars astrology galaxy theme.

"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star. Do you know how loved you are?" was placed in the middle of the wall.

Kal kissed Diana's temple and rubbed her back.

Astrea was suddenly becoming fussy.

"Time for her feeding."

"Ok. Go ahead and get comfortable in the rocking chair. I'll go get everything out the truck. After she's put down, you can see the master bedroom," he smiled kissing Diana's forehead.

"Kal?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what, Di? You don't have to thank me for anything."

"What we have together-"

"We made together, Diana."

* * *

After an hour and a half, Diana was still sitting in the chair humming a lullaby to Astrea, staring down at her.

Astrea reached up happily and smiling. She held on to Diana's finger. Diana noticed her eyes were a bit brighter as Hippolyta said.

"You really are a twinkling little star, aren't you?"

Astrea yawned and slowly started falling back to sleep.

Kal watched her, leaning against the door. It was breathtaking seeing his wife and daughter.

"She's asleep now," Diana whispered slowly standing up.

She walked over to her crib gently laying her down. Kal quietly walked over to her and standing behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think we have about 4 hours until she wakes up again."

"Well let's get to our room. Take a little advantage of time." Kal kissed the side of her neck.

Diana smiled and nodded slowly.

Kal took her hand as they quietly walked out of the nursery.

"And here is our room."

Diana gasped as he opened the door and she walked in.

It was a very large master bedroom, romantic and regal with smoky blue walls, a silk tufted headboard and a soft mohair blanket. Luxurious furnishings and soft lighting.

"There is also a stunning view of the sunset and the moon from our balcony."

"I love it all!" She jumped into his arms embracing him.

Kal lifted her and Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on the bed then laid on the side of her. Diana rested her head on his chest and sighed lovingly.

"We're home."

"Finally. Took us a long while-"

"But the journey was more than worth it."

Kal kissed the top of her head and within minutes they were both asleep.

* * *

5 hours later, Astrea woke up crying.

"I got her, Di, just go back to sleep," Kal said kissing her cheek and got out of bed.

"Ok," Diana smiled.

Kal walked into Astrea's room, over to her crib and picked her up.

"I'm here, Princess. Let's get you changed."

Kal laid her on the changing table. It took him a few minutes and he struggled a bit because Astrea wouldn't stop moving but he successfully changed her. He smiled proudly and picked her up again.

"You know, your mom definitely makes that look easy. You have to help me out though, sometimes."

Kal walked over to sit in the rocking chair. He cradled her gently in his arms and she started to calm down.

After about 15 minutes, Diana came into the room.

"My loves."

"That smile of hers melts my heart every time."

"I know and I noticed what my mother was talking about with her eyes. It's like she is developing a power already of changing her eye color a little bit."

"Hmm? That's something. Eye color change with her moods maybe? Interesting." Kal stood up. "How about we go out for a little while. Take Astrea to the mall."

"You don't think it's too much for her?"

"If we get there within the next hour, it's not too crowded."

"What about us? Are you ready for people to know we have a child together?"

"Diana, you are my wife. Astrea is my daughter. People will know that. I'll hold a press conference if I have to."

Diana giggled.

"But seriously, why would I dare hide this after all we have went though? No one is going to take this away from us. There is nothing anyone could ever say either. This is our family...our life, together."

Diana smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know it's really sexy when you talk in such confidence."

Kal chuckled. "When I was a kid, I had to hold back. Hide who I was. Astrea doesn't have to and I don't want her to."

Diana leaned in again and kissed him softly.

"Let's get ready to go then, my Loves."

* * *

 **Metropolis Mall**

Clark pulled into the parking lot. When he parked, he looked at Diana and smiled.

"Every moment is so new. As simple as going to the mall. It's so much more than it seems to me," Diana confessed.

"I know and understand because I feel the same."

They leaned over for a soft kiss then Clark got out and went to the passenger side to open the door for Diana.

"Such a gentleman."

Diana got Astrea out of the back seat as Clark got the baby stroller.

"Ready for your first outing, sweetheart?" Diana asked Astrea as she put her in the stroller.

Astrea kicked and smiled making Clark and Diana laugh. Diana latched on to Clark's arm as he pushed the stroller, happily walking into the mall.

They went into the baby store first.

"Oh Kal, I want to get Astrea that very cute onesie we once saw if it's still here."

"Yeah, and whatever else you want."

There were stares, double takes, whispers, and mumbles but Clark and Diana didn't mind. They were celebrities to the public and it was a way of life they had to continue to get used to.

After going in and out of a couple of stores and picking up a few onesies for Astrea, they were ready to leave before Astrea's feeding time.

"This was nice, Kal. It was much better than I expected."

"Yeah and Princess seemed to enjoy it as well."

"She's such a patient, happy baby."

"About 30 or 40 more minutes to get home for her feeding and bath, right?"

Diana nodded. "You are getting good at keeping track of her schedule."

"Well I have to. We are partners through and through." He leaned over and kissed her temple.

"Afterwards, we will also have plenty of mommy and daddy time," Diana whispered with a smirked.

Clark looked at her surprised with raised eye brows. Diana smiled at him seductively.

"Oh yeah, it's definitely time to go."

Diana laughed softly as they walked out the mall.

* * *

2 days later, Diana and Clark's House Warming

"Oh she already has a head full of hair and look at those cheeks!" Dinah said cradling Astrea. "Oh she so cute! A doll!"

"Ok now I don't mind babysitting," Mari said.

Outside on the back patio, were the men.

"Man, oh man, this house is incredible!" Barry said.

"Proud, Clark," Bruce said patting his shoulder. "You and Diana deserve this together. Astrea is a testament to it all."

"Thanks, Bruce. I really appreciate all the support for me and Diana."

"We are definitely living in a twilight zone. Old man Bruce is getting more and more sentimental," Hal joked.

"Don't ruin the moment," Arthur warned.

Another hour of mingling, drinking and eating, Clark and Diana opened their house warming gifts. When Astrea began to cry a little, ready for bed time, everyone started to leave.

"Congrats again, you two!"

Diana was cradling Astrea. Astrea yawned and cried more.

"Mommy knows, mommy knows."

"Go ahead upstairs. I'll clean all this up then be up there with you," Kal said picking up the food tray.

Diana nodded and went upstairs.

"Shh...shh, my little one."

Diana walked slowly back and forth rocking her and humming her a lullaby she sung to her every night.

When Astrea quieted down and closed her eyes, Diana gently placed her in her crib. She continued humming until she was sure she was asleep.

Kal came in quietly and stood next to Diana. He gently touched Astrea's cheek with his finger.

"Night, Princess," he whispered.

Kal and Diana took each other's hand and left out of Astrea's room. Walking into their bedroom, Kal picked up Diana and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her only for Diana to push him to lay on his back so that she was on top straddling him.

Diana took off her shirt and tossed it on the floor.

"Mommy and Daddy time commences..."

"Oh yes..." Diana giggled and leaned down to kiss him softly.

They rolled around in their bed undressing each other.

Kal now ending up back on top, kissed Diana's forehead, cheeks, neck, and collarbone. His hands went up her thighs. Diana moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around him as he pushed into her, with slow easy strokes.

"My Love..." Diana moaned in ecstasy in his her.

Kal looked up at her. "My home..." He whispered back and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.


	14. Parenthood

**Parenthood**

"I am proud to announce that the Themyscira Leadership Academy is officially open!" Diana said proudly. "Thank you all for your support to making this successful for all of our children for generations to come." Diana looked down and took a breath. "When I first arrived here, I was focused solely on my mission to bring peace to the world, teach the knowledge of Themyscira and learn the knowledge of Man's World. Times have changed and continue to do so for the better. I have built a life here that I am truly grateful for." Diana smiled. "A year and a half ago, I decided I wanted to make a change in my personal life. It was something I never thought I could achieve. But with my best friend, now husband by my side through it all, together, we have our beautiful baby girl."

As Clark Kent, holding a baby, walked up to Diana, the audience gasped, mumbled, whispered and more cameras started to flash.

"Kal-El and I would like to introduce our daughter, Astrea, to the world."

"Holy shit! They actually did it!" Hal whispered to Barry.

"What did you expect? It was going to get out some way. It was a smart move or else they would have to deal with misleading headlines."

"You're right."

Later, Banquet Hall

"Congratulations, Smallville. I guess the day has come for you to have a munchkin flying around."

"Thanks, Lois...I think?"

"You finally did good. The most obvious open secret finally out."

Clark smiled. "Well If it wasn't for Diana always pushing me, I wouldn't be at this point of my life. I gave this up, having a family, but having Astrea has changed so much and I don't know but I love having my little princess."

Lois smiled. "Oh, you big sappy oaf. I'm proud of you. But I'm still not baby sitting."

Clark chuckled. "No need, anyway. Got that covered." He glanced up and saw Steve Trevor with his wife walking over to Diana. "Excuse me, Lois."

Clark swiftly dashed to Diana and wrapped his arm around her waist. Diana smirked.

"I can handle it, Love."

"The attempt is still obvious and not happening in front of our daughter."

Diana nodded.

"Congratulations, Diana...Clark."

"Thank you, Steve."

"This is my wife, Janet."

"Hi! It's nice to finally meet you, Diana. Wow...you are even more beautiful in person."

"Thank you, Janet. It's nice to meet you as well."

"And you are quite bigger than I thought," Janet smiled mesmerized by Clark.

Clark smiled back a little embarrassed then glanced at Steve. Clark gently picked up Astrea. She was awake just staring up.

"Say hi to our friend Steve, Princess."

Steve looked at Clark shocked. Diana did as well.

"Want to hold her?"

"Uh...yeah...yeah..."

Holding Astrea, Steve couldn't stop smiling. "Clark...Diana...I-" Steve looked at them apologetically.

Clark and Diana nodded and smiled understanding.

* * *

 **A week later...**

Having a two-month-old baby can be kind of tough. While Astrea might be sleeping more, she was crying more too, especially in the evenings.

"Aw! What's wrong, honey?" Diana asked cradling her.

Diana tried everything she could think of that would usually calm her. Even tried to sing to her, but she just cried more.

Then Diana heard the front door open.

"Daddy's home, sweetheart. Let's go see him."

Diana floated downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hi, Beloved."

Kal smiled. "Hey, my two beautiful girls." Kal leaned over and kissed Diana sweetly then looked down at still crying Astrea. "Hey...hey, Princess."

Kal gently took Astrea out of Diana's arms. He tried cradling her but she seemed to get even more agitated.

"She has been crying nonstop ever since she woke up about 3 hours ago. I fed her...even tried giving her the bottle. She didn't want as much as she normally would."

"Hmm...Alright. I have an idea. Get her blanket."

Diana nodded and quickly got her blanket from the sofa.

"Where are we going?" She asked coming back handing it to him.

"Taking a little flight." Kal smiled as he wrapped the blanket around Astrea.

"She's okay to?"

"Yeah. We won't go so far up but I think it will help."

"Ok."

Kal and Diana flew out the front door.

As the flew up, Astrea started to quiet down, though still seemed agitated.

Kal flew slowly backwards.

"Come here, Di. Closer to me."

Diana flew backwards as well with him, moving closer. Kal placed his arm around Diana and she laid her had on his shoulder.

"Try to sing to her now."

Diana stared at her daughter and softly caressed her cheek.

 ** _My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._**

 ** _My dearest one my sleepy one, it's time to go to bed_**

 ** _My precious one, my darling one; don't let your lashes weep._**

 ** _My cherished one, my weary one; it's time to go to sleep._**

 ** _Just bow your head and give your cares to me._**

 ** _Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._**

 ** _You're safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._**

 ** _And in your dreams you'll ride on angels' wings._**

 ** _Dance with the stars and touch the face of God_**

 ** _And if you should awake..._**

 ** _My precious one, my tiny one_**

 ** _I'll kiss your little cheek_**

 ** _And underneath the smiling moon_**

 ** _I'll send you back to sleep._**

Astrea stopped crying and yawned. As her eyes closed, Diana and Kal smiled.

"A night flight and a lovely melody works wonders."

Diana giggled softly. "Thank you, Love. Wonderful idea. We might have to do this more often."

"Yeah...It's quite relaxing for us too."

After another 10 minutes, they flew back home.

While Kal took his shower, Diana laid in their bed with Astrea. She was still peacefully asleep, though, Diana was watching over her cautiously.

"How about she stays in her with us for the night?"

"You are going to get her crib?"

"Nope." Kal smiled putting on his jersey shorts. "She's staying right there in the middle of us."

Diana smiled. "I do feel better with her right here."

Kal got in bed and draped his arm over Diana's hip.

"I'll call Hessia in the morning for Astrea's check-up."

"Alright." Kal leaned over and kissed Astrea gently on her forehead then looked at Diana with a proud smile. He moved his hand to caress Diana's cheek. "I love you."

Diana smiled. "I love you, too."

They leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Kal watched as Diana drifted off to sleep. He still that having Diana and Astrea was so surreal. He was grateful.

* * *

 **Hessia's Office**

"The good news is, within the next month, you'll probably notice much less fussy time. She is growing steadily, very much on the right track. Being a gifted child, of course her growth may slightly be different. Nothing is wrong with that however."

"She will be developing her powers?"

"Yes, but it shouldn't be until she is a year old." Hessia smiled. "Little Astrea is one healthy happy baby."

Still, for next few nights, with her motherly instincts, Diana felt it would be better for her to stay in their room to sleep.

* * *

"I'll be there to visit in about 4 days. I can't wait to see my granddaughter."

Diana laughed softly. "Your granddaughter will be overjoyed to see you, too."

"Diana?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"I'm so...so proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Diana smiled wiping a stray tear running down her cheek as she hung up the phone. She sighed lovingly and went upstairs to their bedroom. The TV was idle.

She smiled wider walking towards the bed. Looking down at Kal, lying in the middle with his back against a mound of pillows and Astrea was lying on his chest. He had his left hand on her back and had the remote in his right hand. They were both asleep.

Diana slowly eased in bed and leaned over, kissing them both on the cheek. She got the remote out of Kal's hand, putting it on the nightstand and laid next to him.

Kal moved his arm up and around her for her to get closer. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes, smiling.

Diana smiled back, reaching up and kissed him softly. She gently laid her hand over Kal's that rested on Astrea's back.

"You just don't know how adorable you two are."

"This is the longest she's been asleep."

"Her daddy's heartbeat is so soothing."

"Mommy's too."

"But the most soothing is still hearing our baby girl's."

"Oh yeah for sure. I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The next week, Kal and Diana noticed how Astrea was becoming even more energetic with her movements.

Diana laughed laying on the floor with Astrea.

Astrea was truly a social butterfly, responding to her mother with gurgles, coos and ahhs and ohhs and even smiles. She loved kicking her little feet and waving her fists. She was getting stronger, lifting her shoulders and head while on her stomach.

"Say hi to the camera, Astrea!"

Kal was video taping them for their home videos. He wanted to capture every moment and milestone.

"I have to get this picture while she is like that."

Kal laid on the floor with them.

"Look at the camera, Princess."

Kal quickly snapped the picture.

"Perfect family selfie."

"Oh, Darling, that is beautiful!"

"I'm definitely having this developed for the mantle and my office."

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

Astrea started crying.

"I'll go get her a bottle," Kal said.

Diana nodded and picked up Astrea taking her to her room. She sat in the rocking chair.

"Daddy is bringing your bottle."

Astrea's cry was suddenly different and a lot louder. Diana then noticed Astrea's eye color was different. A little lighter than normal.

"Kal...KAL!" She quickly flew out of the room heading downstairs until Kal met her halfway and caught her.

"What's wrong!?"

"Her eyes..." Diana started to panic. "Her eyes are changing!"

"Wait! What?! Let me see."

Kal saw Astrea's eyes changing to a very light blue. He also felt her body temperature rising and could hear her little heart beating very fast.

"We need to get the Fortress now!"

Fortress of Solitude

Kal and Diana arrived in a matter of seconds from the teleporter. Astrea was still crying.

"I had this set up just in case...but I didn't think we would actually need it," Kal said as they hurried into the lab.

Diana kissed her forehead before laying her in the incubator.

Looking at the monitor screen, it was as if she was running a fever with her temperature being 110 and her heartbeat was at the rate of 130.

With a temperature and heart rate that high, that would for sure kill a human.

"Kal, she's in pain," Diana said still panicking.

Kal examined her eyes quickly. "Sensitive to the light," he said to himself. "Ok. I got something."

Kal quickly scrambled through the lab. He found a small bottle of a liquified Kryptonian herb.

"Give her just 4 drops of this."

"What is it?"

"A Kryptonian pain reliever. I take it sometimes. It's safe for her."

Diana nodded taking the bottle and medicine dropper. Kal quickly went to find something else for Astrea.

Once Diana gave her the drops, Astrea immediately stopped kicking and her little body started relaxing but she was still fussing and crying.

Kal came back covering her eyes with a visor. Astrea reached for it to try to take it off but then realizing it was blocking the light, she stopped trying to pull it off. Kal and Diana held her little hands as she cried herself to sleep.

Seeing her baby like this broke Diana's heart. So many thoughts were racing in her mind.

Of all her years of being a hero, she had witnessed so much. Experienced tragedy and loss. But this was different...a whole new experience. Being a mother and connected to this little one, the heart wrenching feeling was something Diana never imagined. She now understood why Hippolyta was so protective of her.

Diana buried her face in Kal's chest, crying uncontrollably.

Kal embraced her and kissed the top of her head.

"It happened so suddenly and we don't know what this is."

"I'll figure it out."

"I don't want our baby in pain, Kal. I don't want..."

"I know...I know..." he kissed the top of her head again and held her tighter. "Whatever is happening, I'm going to figure it out and she will be just fine. I promise."


	15. Heart's Strength

**Heart's Strength**

 **Hessia's Dojo**

"Hessia! Hessia!" Kal called as she was unlocking the door.

"Kal-El! What's going on?!"

"Astrea. Last night, she ran a fever, her heart rate is higher than it should be. We rushed her to the Fortress. This morning it started again."

"Ok! Ok! Let me get everything." Hessia placed her hand on his shoulder. "Take a deep breath, Kal-El. Little Astrea will be just fine."

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

"Daddy's on his way back with help." Diana caressed Astrea's cheek.

Krypto whimpered licking Diana's hand.

"Krypto."

He whimpered again and looked at Astrea.

Diana smiled. "You are already so protective of her. She'll be alright."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Kal and Diana stepped out of the portal arriving in the Fortress.

Kal smiled proudly. "This is all yours, Princess. I'm going to teach you everything I know now and we will learn even more together about our Kryptonian ancestry." He kissed her forehead and looked up at the Els' statues. "Mother...Father...your granddaughter, Astrea. And Astrea, your grandparents, Jor-El and Lara."

"RAWF!"

Krypto happily flew to them.

"Hold on...hold on. Sit, boy."

He stopped abruptly then sat with his head titled.

He slowly walked forward toward Kal and whimpered again noticing Astrea.

Kal kneeled. "Ok...be careful, boy."

Krypto tilted his head side to side he then softly placed his paw on top of Astrea's little feet.

"Her name is Astrea."

Krypto wagged his tailed faster.

Diana smiled. "He is excited."

"Yeah, he was right by my side as a baby just as I know he will with Astrea."

Later...

Kal wrapped his arms around Diana's waist from behind as they watched over Astrea asleep and Krypto curled beside her.

"This is so precious."

"I told you. Right by her side. He is a baby's best friend."

Diana laughed softly and titled her head. "It still feels so surreal."

Kal nodded. "I know. Eternally on cloud 9...billion."

Diana laughed again. "Silly."

"But you still love me."

"I sure do."

"And I love you, too."

Diana turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck as they shared a passionate kiss.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Kal and Hessia arrived at the Fortress and rushed to the lab.

Stepping in, Hessia was surprised.

"Promise to give a tour later," Kal said.

"Oh Kal! Hessia!" Diana called embracing them.

"Hello, Diana. Do not stress. Little princess will be just fine."

Diana smiled and nodded embracing Hessia again.

"Thank you."

They all heard Astrea sneeze and rushed to her.

Kal touch her forehead. "She isn't running a fever."

Astrea opened her eyes and they were still bright blue.

"Her eyes..."

"That's how we knew something was wrong," Diana started to explain. "I watched as her eyes changed. Kal and I thought it might be a power but it's too early."

Astrea sneezed again and this time a spark of something came from her eyes. Kal, Diana and Hessia gasped. Astrea looked at them, her eyes glowing of lightening. She sneezed again and her eyes sparked again, this time turning red.

"Lightening?"

"Heat vision?"

"At the same time?!"

Astrea started kicking her feet again, starting to cry, reaching to rub her eyes again.

Kal and Diana took her hands and looked at the monitor.

"Her heart rate is rising again," Diana said in s

"Her powers are indeed developing now," Hessia said stunned.

"How can that be?!"

"She's the child of Gods. Though, with her normal development combined with the rapid development of Kryptonian and Olympian power, her heart is trying to keep up."

"What do we do?"

"There's no stopping it. It's part of her development. It's up to her to-"

"Hessia, she's just a baby!"

"No, she is not, Diana." Hessia looked down and caressed Astrea's cheek. "She is a very special child. A little warrior born and this will be her first battle, whether she rejects or accepts her divine power."

"There's nothing we can do? We can't just let our little girl go through this."

"The most you can do is keep her monitored. Clark, you said you have given her a Kryptonian reliever?"

"Yes. It worked. She comfortably slept through the night."

"Give that to her again only if it's absolutely necessary. And here..." Hessia gave Kal a small bottle.

"What's this?" Kal asked.

"An Amazonian herb. It's an alternative from the purple ray," Diana said.

"She needs help from both sides. Give her 2 drops now and as your Kryptonian reliever, use it only if absolutely necessary."

Kal and Diana glanced at each other.

"Will they counter each other?"

"No. As I've said, Amazonian and Kryptonian DNA is compatible, so the herbs used from either is fine and in ways work together."

Kal and Diana sighed in relief and Kal gave her the herb.

Astrea was calming down. She yawned then started to fall back to sleep.

"Thank you, Hessia."

"Both of you already have everything prepared and covered. I sense that she has the strength and will power of both of you."

For the next couple of days, Kal and Diana monitored Astrea's heart as she was steadily having power surges. Kal didn't need sleep though Diana did but she didn't want to leave Astrea's side.

Kal wrapped his arms around Diana's waist from behind.

"I'm watching over her. Krypto is, too. Go get some sleep."

"Kal, she needs me right here."

Kal sighed knowing how stubborn his wife is and even more so with their daughter.

Diana gasped being taken by surprise as Kal picked her up.

"Put me down!"

"No. I'm not going to argue with you over this, Diana," he said sternly. "I'm taking you to the bedroom. I can see it in your eyes, Di. You are drained. You need your rest. How can you be here for our baby girl if you aren't doing good for yourself?"

Diana frowned at him and pouted. She knew he was right. She didn't say anything but laid her head on his shoulder burying her face in his neck. He floated to the bedroom and laid Diana down gently on the bed. She was already asleep. Kal leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

He shook his head and smiled just thinking about Astrea with Diana's Amazonian stubbornness. They were both strong, he knew that but it was his duty as a husband and father to protect them.

He leaned down and kissed Diana's cheek again.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

Kal covered her with the blanket then quietly left out the room.

He went back to the lab and saw Astrea waking up. Kal quickly got her a bottle, then went back to her. He looked up at the monitor. Her vitals were normal.

"Hey, Princess."

She was reaching and staring up at him.

Kal carefully picked her up and gave her the bottle. Kal smiled, looking into her eyes.

"Daddy has an idea for you. I think you will like it. Mommy will like it too. Maybe this will take some stress off her."

After feeding and changing Astrea, Kal laid her back down and she fell asleep again.

"Ok, Princess, I got a lot of work to do. Hopefully I'm done by the time mommy wakes up."

For the rest of the afternoon and night, Kal was planning and constructing.

* * *

Diana woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Kal?"

She got out of bed and went to the lab.

"Kal?"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted with a smile and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"How long was I asleep?"

"8 hours."

"What?"

"It's ok. You needed your sleep."

"But I didn't hear Astrea at all. Is she okay? I missed her feeding and-"

"Di...Di...it's okay. She's okay. Her vitals have been normal this whole time. I've fed and changed her."

Diana took a deep breath and embrace Kal tighter.

"Beloved, I'm sorry. I just don't want her going through this."

"I know. Watching her these hours, it seems like she's already getting control. We have a very smart strong baby and we have to remain strong for her."

Diana nodded.

"Did you want to contact every one else a little later?"

"Just my mother for now."

Kal nodded understanding and kissed the top of her head.

"I hear Astrea moving around."

Going over to her, Diana gently rubbed her cheek with her finger.

"Her eyes seem to be changing back to normal."

Kal smiled. "Yeah, told you, Di, our baby girl is getting control. She's okay."

"Astrea, have I told you how much I love you and your father?" Diana gently picked her up and cradled her. "Your overprotective father is now trying to tell me not to be."

Kal smirked and wrapped his arms around her from behind, bending a bit to kiss Diana's cheek and rest his chin on her shoulder.

"Your Mother is much worse than me. Just wait til the teenage stage."

Diana giggled. "Oh no, that is definitely going to be you."

Kal thought for a moment. "Ok. Yeah...I'll take that."

When Astrea sneezed and her eyes turned of lightening, Kal and Diana looked up at the monitor. Everything was still normal. They let out a deep sigh of relief.

Kal nodded. "Just one step at a time."

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

"She is the one."

"How do you know? She can not handle that much power. She could die within the next month or so."

"Oh? Do you forget who her grandfather is?"

"What does that mean? This power is developing much stronger and faster than expected."

"Thousands of years upon living and you still underestimate my wisdom, Strife."

"Well, Athena, there's never been a half breed with such a power. Power that could extend even Father's."

"Does she, even as an innocent child, frighten you? A half breed more powerful than us all?"

"Enough!" Hera said. "The power this child holds could weaken her heart and there is nothing we can do. If she is truly the one...only time will tell..."


	16. Through Child's Eyes

**Through Child's Eyes**

 **Fortress of Solitude**

"Where is my daughter?!"

"Mother!"

Diana hurried, hearing Hippolyta stepping out of the portal.

"Diana, I find out, after a week, my granddaughter is going through pains?!"

"Mother, calm down, please..."

"And you!" Hippolyta said pointing her finger at Kal. "I'm not done with you! You know better!"

Kal put his hands up in defense.

"Kal wanted to tell you sooner but I told him not to."

"And why did you do that, Diana?"

"Because of your reaction just as it is now."

Hippolyta sighed and embraced Diana. "Diana, you know what I went through with you. Now the thought of going through it with Astrea..."

Diana embraced Hippolyta tighter feeling Hippolyta tears on her shoulder. "I do know, Mother. It hurts me seeing my baby this way. One minute she's fine the next she's crying in pain. We can't do much but pray that she will over come this."

"How is she right now?"

"She was falling back to sleep but I'm sure she's wide awake."

"May I see her?"

"Of course, Mother. Kal and I will give you all the time you need with her."

* * *

As Hippolyta walked into the lab, her heart sunk.

She slowly stepped closer to the incubator and sighed. She reached down and softly caressed her sleeping granddaughter's cheek.

"My star."

Astrea moved a bit and opened her eyes. Hippolyta gasped seeing her eyes glowing of a very light blue.

"You are...a child... beyond the Gods." A tear ran down Hippolyta's cheek. "Little star, I prayed my misdeeds never cursed my heirs. Thousands of years living, I've learned and witnessed so much. I've gone through joys and pains. Everything that I have experienced...I'll go through it all, all over again if I had to because it brought me not only a daughter...but your father being like a son to me and you, Astrea...my granddaughter."

Astrea reached up, recognizing her grandmother's voice. Hippolyta smiled and picked her up cradling her.

"You are an Amazon. My blood running through you. My heir. You are a warrior. Strong and mighty. You fight to shine as the star that you are." Hippolyta kissed her forehead gently tears welling up in her eyes again. "I love you."

* * *

A few more days passed. Astrea seemed to be consistently stable. When Kal and Diana decided to finally tell their friends about Astrea's condition, they all rushed to the Fortress.

"Her eyes shoot lightening bolts...and heat vision?!"

"Hush, Hal!" Carol said jabbing him in his side with her elbow.

"What else is happening with her?" Arthur asked.

"Her heart rate accelerates from time to time. Her sight is a bit blurred. A fever..." Diana sighed. "It's just many different things that have came up. And with it all, it can cause her heart to weaken."

"How long will this go on for?"

"We don't know."

Mera embraced Diana. "It's going to be okay. You have all of our support."

* * *

Later, everyone had left except Bruce wanting to talk to Kal alone.

"I'm going to go check on Astrea," Diana said as she kissed Kal's cheek.

Kal nodded.

"Thank you, Bruce, for being here with us."

"Of course, Diana."

Kal watched Diana as she was walking away. He then sighed and shook his head.

"It hasn't been easy. I knew it wouldn't be. I mean, Diana and I fought in galactic wars, invasions...went against Gods, monsters and demons. None of that compares to this. Diana's stressed out. I have to force her to get some sleep." Kal sighed again.

"Look, Clark, when I lost Damian, I felt the same way. I-"

Kal looked at him surprised. At a quick thought his heart dropped. "Bruce, that's not the same."

"I'm not saying it is. I'm just saying you need to be prepared for anything."

"That's not happening. I'm not letting that happen. I'm not...I won't think that way. And I'm sure as hell not going to let Diana think that way either."

Bruce patted Kal on his shoulder and nodded understanding.

* * *

Back in the lab...

Diana cradled Astrea in her arms as she finished feeding her.

"I'm so glad you are eating more. Mommy needs you to keep up your strength. I need you to get better."

Astrea grabbed Diana's finger.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I didn't know this could be such a risk. I didn't know it would cause you pain. If your father and I would've known, we wouldn't have you, our beautiful blessing. For the longest, a family of my own was so unclear. All of that has changed. I have you and your father and I love you both so much." Diana looked at the monitor to see Astrea's vitals were still normal. She sighed in relief and gentle kissed Astrea's forehead. "Please, my baby...please stay strong."

Diana laid her down and caressed her cheek, singing her a lullaby.

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**

 **How I wonder what you are.**

 **Up above the world so high,**

 **Like a diamond in the sky...**

Astrea yawned and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. Diana stopped as tears started running down her face.

 **Twinkle, twinkle, little star...**

Diana felt Kal's hand on her arm. She immediately turned to him burying her face in his chest. Kal wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up.

"She's okay, Di," he whispered. "Come on, let's get you to bed now."

Kal carried Diana to their bed. Laying her down, he laid beside her, holding her close. When he kissed her forehead, Diana looked up at him and cupped his cheek.

"She ate more this time."

"That's really good," he smiled. "It's a slow process but she is improving."

"I can tell that she is still trying to focus with her sight. She hears us but I know it's irritating when she can barely see us. I don't want to go backwards, Kal. I don't want to lose ou-" Kal kissed her, cutting her off.

Pulling away, he gently ran his thumb across her lips.

"We will have none of that. Our baby girl is a fighter and as stubborn as her mother."

Diana smiled and lightly smack his shoulder.

"You're right. My mind just has been running. I've been fighting back so many thoughts."

"I know. I've done the same. Everyday it's like we've been so on edge. But she's getting better. That's all that matters. That's all we should be looking forward to."

Diana smiled and leaned over kissing him softly.

In the later hour of that same night...

Diana reached over feeling for Kal. She opened her eyes but he wasn't there.

"Kal?" She called sitting up.

"I'm glad you're awake," he whispered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Is Astrea okay?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he smiled.

"What is it?"

"I have something to show you."

Kal took her hand pulling her out of bed and they flew to the lab.

"Kal?"

"I've been working on something for the past few days."

"Oh? Is that why you haven't been staying in bed much?"

He kissed her temple. "I'll make it up to you. But I'm sure this already will quite a bit."

Going around to his desk, he heard Astrea starting to stir.

"Princess is waking up right on time. She helped me out a lot with this, given its for her."

He picked up a small box and handed it to Diana.

"Open it."

Diana took the box and slowly open it. She gasped.

"Oh, Kal this is so precious!"

It was a pair of baby glasses.

"I used the same material from the visor. Made sure her vision was clear. Even with a bolt or laser spark, it won't bother her."

Diana jumped into his arms embracing him and tears of joy rolled down her face. "My Love, this is so wonderful!"

"I knew you would love them for her."

"But I have to make sure I recognize my own child," she smirked.

Kal chuckled gently wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. "Funny, Di...real funny."

Kal and Diana walked over to Astrea's incubator. She was staring up, her eyes still very light blue.

Diana smiled picking her up. Kal carefully placed the glasses on her and made sure the adjustment was just right.

"Alright...how's that for you, Princess?"

After struggling to see for the passed couple of weeks, this three month old baby had on her new glasses which were lightweight and made her feel freer. As her eyes began to focus into clarity, her face lit up with a smile at the view of her mother.

"Ah! Oooh!"

"Hi, baby! Can see mommy better now?"

Astrea smiled wider and laughed touching Diana's face.

"You can!" Diana held her a little tighter and started crying uncontrollably.

Kal smiled proudly with tears in his eyes wrapping his arms around Diana's waist from behind and kissed her shoulder.

Seeing their daughter smiling looking around amazed, lifted the pain and guilt a bit. This gave them more hope that things will be better and they can and will be happy.

* * *

 **Mt. Olympus**

"Well isn't that so sweet," Strife said sarcastically.

When she didn't here an answer from Hermes she turned around with a raised brow.

"Birdman? Did you hear me?"

Hermes was staring down into the scrying pool.

"He has appeared."

"Who?" Strife questioned.

"Your low dweller of a father, Zeus."

"I knew he would," Apollo said.

"Took quite a while for curiosity to peek."

"Well this will be quite an interesting family reunion."


	17. Family Lines

**Family Lines**

 **Bold- Hera's narration**

 **Theymiscra**

"Princess Diana..." Aleka bowed along with the other Amazons.

Diana smiled. "It is alright, sisters. My daughter has the true strength of an Amazon."

"We will pray for her continued strength and protection."

"Thank you."

An elder Amazon spoke. "Princess...your...husband..., Kal-El, he is an honorable man and a man of good faith."

"Yes. Kal-El has proven that he can be trusted by you all. He and I have grown together. We have learned from one another. I have learned...loving him and being in love has never been a weakness. It has been our strength."

"Princess, I am speaking for us all, as we have come to the decision that Kal-El is our honorary brother."

Diana gasped shocked and tears immediately welled up in her eyes.

"When the time permits, we would like to officially commemorate this with Kal-El and Princess Astrea present."

"He will be overjoyed. Thank you, my sisters. Thank you."

* * *

Back at the Fortress...

Kal was floating around cradling Astrea back to sleep after her feeding.

She held on to Kal's finger as if she didn't want to let go.

"You have a strong grip, Princess. Daddy's not going anywhere. I am your protector." He kissed her little hand. "Your mother and I used to be protectors of the entire universe. I mean we still are but it's not how it used to be. Galactic battles, fighting demons, monsters, and Gods. Your mother led the war that ended it all. War of Peace. Watching her...breathtaking. A woman so fierce and angelic. We don't have to do any of that anymore, I hope we never do again. The world isn't perfect...never will be, but I'm proud that we've made that change we've always strived for. Now we have you, Princess."

Astrea yawned. Kal smiled.

"Tired of hearing me rambling, huh? When you are a little older, your mother and I will tell you everything. Our journey together." Kal kissed her forehead gently before laying her down in her incubator. He looked at the screen and smiled. Astrea's vitals were still reading normal. "That's my little girl. Stay strong."

Krypto flew behind Kal nudging his shoulder.

"Alright...alright. Will 5 steaks be enough?"

Krypto huffed.

"Yeah I thought so. 10 it is. Come on and stay quiet while Astrea sleeps."

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Hera looked down into the scrying pool.

"He has arrived."

 **Zeus, the King of the Gods, entered the Fortress of Solitude. For many years he has distant and secluded himself...until now. This child of four worlds has peaked his interest.**

 **Zeus stared at the large statues of the Els. They prayed upon a different God, Rao. A God of new myth. Who will the child choose to follow?**

 **He is drawn closer, feeling her power.**

 **When he see the child for the first time, he just stares at her, conflicted. How could this small being hold so much power?**

 **Could she be more powerful than he? This child is hope personified, bringing about an unpredictable future that even The Fates can not see.**

Astrea moved slightly and yawned opening her eyes. Zeus was immediately taken aback as she does not start to cry, she just stares back. Seeing her eyes, sparked as his lighting bolt, he knows immediately she is part of him.

Zeus was hesitant as he slowly touched her little hand and Astrea smiles being the happy baby she is. Zeus started to feel something deep within his soul.

All of a sudden, Kal appeared, eyes blazing.

"Who the hell are you?"

Zeus turned to face him.

"Zeus?" Kal calmed yet was still defensive as he stepped a bit closer, shocked. "Are you here to help her? Can you?"

Zeus remained silent.

"What are you here for?"

Kal was trying to remain calm however knowing what Zeus was capable of had him very uneasy.

"If you won't answer me, get away from my daughter."

Astrea starts to cry.

"I know the hurt you caused Diana and Hippolyta. I won't let you hurt Astrea."

Zeus, still silent steps away from the incubator. Kal hurried to her and picked Astrea up calming her down.

"Shh...it's okay. Daddy's here. I told you, I won't let anything happen to you." Kal turned to Zeus. "Leave now."

Just then, Diana and Hippolyta walked into the lab.

"Kal, Love, I ha-"

Diana and Hippolyta stopped abruptly in shock.

"Zeus..."

"Father." Diana's heart was racing. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

He still hasn't spoken a work.

Diana frowned. "I have not seen you in over 15 years. My daughter will not become one of your pawns. Leave us if you are not willing to speak." She rushes passed him to Kal and Astrea. "Darling, are you okay?"

Kal gives a slight nod before leaning over to give her light kiss on her temple as Diana kissed Astrea's cheek.

Zeus leaves out of the lab and Hippolyta follows him.

"Zeus! So you just aren't going to say anything at all. This is what you do, walk away from everything. The King of the Gods is a coward! You can't even face me!"

Zeus stops and turns to her. Hippolyta gasped. At that moment when they locked eyes, his eyes aren't of the God but the eyes of the man that she shared passion with.

Still silent, he gives a slight nod. Hippolyta stepped to him and reached for his hand. Though, she quickly pulled back and gave a slight nod back.

Zeus turned and walked out of the Fortress.

 **Zeus, the King of the Gods, has accepted, in his own way understands, he feels emotions he never had before.**

Hippolyta wipes her stray tear. She walked back into the lab.

"Mother." Diana whispered, embracing her.

Hippolyta embraces her back, tightly. She then turned to Kal and embraced him. Kal placed Astrea gently in her arms. Hippolyta looked down at her granddaughter, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm so sorry..."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Mother. We are all alright."

"Diana is right. Whatever he came here for, if he wanted to take Astrea, that wasn't going to happen and it never will. I know that the both of you will detest to it, but it's my job as a father, husband, and son in law to protect my family."

* * *

 **Olympus**

Hera frowned.

"That was it? There must not be anything special about this half-breed if father did not fight." Strife said.

"Hush, child."

Hera walked away heading to her chambers.

"You have betrayed me once again, Zeus. Showing your vulnerability."

 **He could've killed Kal-El right then but he actually respects him.**

"Our King has distant himself again," the Fates spoke. "He continues to watch the child...waiting for the right time. Though, the child of four worlds has indeed brought an unpredictable future to us all."

* * *

 **Back at the Fortress**

Hippolyta was petting Krypto while Kal and Diana were feeding Astrea.

Diana glanced up at Hippolyta. She seemed as though she was in a daze "Are you alright?"

Hippolyta gave a small smile and nodded.

"Mother?"

"I'm fine, Diana."

"It'll be better if you stayed here with us for a couple of nights. I have another room set and-"

"There is no need for that, Kal-El. I can go back to Themyscira if need be."

"Mother, please."

Hippolyta stood up and walked out of the lab.

Diana frowned.

"I'll go talk with her, Di."

"Kal, this is-"

He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"She needs to know she can trust me too. That she has some one else on her side."

Diana smiled and nodded. "Ok. Thank you, Love."

Kal caught up with Hippolyta.

"Your Highness, wait."

"Kal-El, I must get home."

"You are home, don't you see that?"

Hippolyta turned to him and frowned.

"I know that you are feeling afraid. That's okay. It's okay to feel that way. But it's also okay to let someone else in and trust that they will protect you. There's no weakness in that. I said it earlier and I'll say again. It's my job to protect my family. You are like a mother to me and I will do everything I can to protect you just as I do with Diana and Astrea. We are all family." Kal held out his hand. "Diana wants you to stay and so do I." He smiled. "And I'm more than sure, your granddaughter will be very happy to have her grandmother still here when she wakes up in about another hour."

Hippolyta smiled and took Kal's hand. "You are a good man, Kal-El...my son." Hippolyta embraced him. "Thank you."


	18. Reflections of Love

**Reflections of Love**

 **Fortress**

"Are you sure, Mother, Hessia? Kal and I don't have to go."

"Diana, you two need a little time. It's been three months since you two left the Fortress."

"We do have time."

"When Astrea is napping."

"We've done a lot without both of us leaving at the same time. We been able to still work from here and-"

"Astrea's vitals have been stable. She's been showing signs of a normal five month old progression. If you are worried about Zeus, I don't believe he will ever come back," Hessia assured. "It's been three weeks now."

"Diana, go. Hessia and I will take good care of Astrea. There is nothing to worry about," Hippolyta smiled. "We don't want to keep Kal-El waiting any longer."

Diana nodded and looked at herself in the crystal mirror. She wore a sexy black cold shoulder dress with cut out detail at the sleeves with a V neckline adding an extra flair and a pair silver heels.

Diana and Hippolyta left the Fortress bedroom back to the lab.

"Wow..." Kal looked at Diana in awe. "Your Mother is breathtakingly beautiful, right, Princess?"

Diana smiled blushed walking over to her husband and daughter. "Thank you, my Loves." Diana kissed Kal and Astrea's cheek.

Astrea gurgled and smiled, touching Diana's face.

Diana laughed softly. "My happy baby. Even being just a few hours, I'll miss you so much."

Kal kissed the top of Astrea's head. "I'll miss you, too."

He then gently placed her in Hippolyta's arms.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Don't worry about the time. Just enjoy yourselves."

Kal and Diana left the Fortress flying off to Dolce Riviera restaurant.

"They are quite the protective parents. Diana reminds me of a certain Queen who would behead anyone who dared harm her child."

Hippolyta raised her eye brow. "Diana was and still is my most precious gift, Hessia. The connection between a mother and her child is a powerful thing. For all those years of believing I was barren."

Hippolyta looked down and smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. Every time Astrea smiled or laughed, she spoke to Hippolyta's soul.

"Hippolyta?"

"I prayed to the Gods for a child. Over time, I have been given so much more. Diana has grown so much to be better than I have ever been. That's all I ever wanted for her. She fought through so much and followed her heart. I can never express enough how proud I am."

"Diana will always be "little Goddess" to me, but it has been an honor to watch her grow into the magnificent woman she is today."

* * *

 **Dolce Riviera Restaurant**

Clark and Diana sat in a back corner booth giving them more privacy. It's was quiet and dim. Gently, in the background, soft, slow music played, giving more of the romantic vibe. They both ate, but couldn't keep their eyes off each other. They were half way done when Diana spoke.

"This is so nice, Kal! And the food is fantastic!"

Clark leaned over and kissed her lovingly making her toes curl and sigh in contentment.

"Mmmh...but my husband's kisses are better."

Clark caressed her cheek. "My wife is sweeter than this double chocolate cake with vanilla ice-cream a la mode."

They both laughed softly.

Then Clark's soft smile grew wider on his face. "Come on," he said getting up.

"What is it?" she asked, having no idea what was going on.

"Come on," he said again, grabbing her hand.

Taking his hand, she put her spoon down and got up with him.

Leading her to the dance floor, he bowed and asked her, "Could I have the honor of this dance?"

Diana giggled, "Yes, Mr. Kent."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her back. They started to slowly dance, swaying from side to side. Clark pulled her closer to him and Diana relaxed in his arms, closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. The music was calming and yet she felt her heart pulsate faster in her chest than it had most of the evening.

He spun her and dipped her. She could feel eyes on her from other diners, but she didn't seem to have a need to look at them as most people do when they are aware of others watching. She kept her eyes on Clark.

"Di?" he asked, raising her up slowly.

"Hm?"

"How about we go somewhere just a bit more quieter?" he asked.

"Where?"

Clark smiled, saying nothing else and went back to their table to pay for their dinner.

They left out the restaurant and flew up to the skies.

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Hippolyta rocked Astrea to sleep after her feeding. Though, it seemed Astrea was fighting to stay awake. Her little fingers entertwined in Hippolyta's long golden locks tugging softly.

Hippolyta laughed. "Your Mother did this as a child. Already showing your little Amazonian stubbornness."

Astrea yawned then sneezed causing her eyes to spark of fire and lightning.

"Never in my years..."

"Her powers are steadily developing, trying to coexist." Hessia checked her vitals. "A little elevation but still so much better than a couple of weeks ago."

"Will this all surpass?"

"Yes, it should. With Astrea being such a strong intelligent baby, it seems she does have some control. The pain seems to have subsided as well." Hessia looked up at Hippolyta. "Distant thoughts, Hippolyta?"

"Diana was much older when her gifts were revealing."

"Yes, I remember. Astrea is of a new divinity all on her own. Unpredictable new life."

"Hasn't it always been that way? Though, with my little star, unpredictable is quite an understatement. I knew the moment Diana introduced Kal-El, the look in her eyes, she had fallen for him."

"You had your reservations just as any mother would."

"This powerful man from another world entirely, who's strength could rival Zeus'...of course I did. I didn't want Diana to go through the same path as I. To ever have to deal with a broken heart."

"I understand. I had my reservations as well. But Kal-El did not give up fighting for the trust of us all. Time and time again, he proved his worth. Never questioned our customs or reservations of the man. He learned and understood, demonstrating such patience."

"I am proud of how much we've all grown. This life we have now, I wouldn't change anything." Hippolyta smiled tears running down her face. She leaned down and kissed Astrea's cheek.

* * *

 **The Moon**

Diana sighed lovingly and wrapped her arms around Kal's neck.

"We haven't been up here in so long. It feels like the very first time you brought me here."

"That day was something wasn't it?"

"Even then you were so over protective of me."

"It was your first time being further out in space. If something were to have happened to you, I could never forgive myself."

* * *

 **Flashback: WatchTower**

Superman walked into the conference room. He saw Wonder Woman staring out the enormous glass window.

He floated to her and placed his hands over her eyes.

Diana giggled. "You're so silly, Kal."

"Aw, come on, Di. You were suppose to act surprise and guess who."

Diana pulled his hands down and turned to face him still smiling.

"I know your hands. Your...touch."

Kal grinned boyishly. "But you could've humored just a little bit." He pretended to pout.

Diana shook her head and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Hmm...?"

Diana kissed his other cheek. "Now?"

He grinned. "Better."

"Well now that you are better, I want to go to the moon."

"Wait...what?"

"I want to fly to the moon."

"Are you sure, Di? I mean..."

"I want to go on more missions further out in space without the spacecraft and breathing apparatus."

Kal smiled. "You know I can't say no." He took her hand. "But I still want you to have the apparatus."

Diana smiled jumping up and down excited and embraced him. Kal kissed her temple and embraced her back.

Outside the WatchTower

"Ready?"

Diana nodded.

Kal held her hand tighter and they flew off to the moon. Glancing at her, Kal could see the joy and delight on her face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Amazed."

Kal grinned and nodded. "Good."

Diana gasped as the approached the moon. "Wow! It's beautiful!"

Kal moved closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as they landed.

"Finally!" Diana squealed. "Earth is so beautiful from here." She sighed. "As a little girl, I dreamed of this moment. Now because of you, it's become true."

Kal smiled. "I want you happy, Diana. I'll do my best to be sure that remains."

Diana blushed then looked down. "I'm ready to take this off now," she said referring to the breathing apparatus.

"You sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok. Slowly take it off. If you feel anything, quickly put it back on."

Diana slightly nodded again, taking it off.

"Inhale then slowly exhale."

Diana did as told.

"Two more times."

She did so and smiled.

"You did it, Di! Standing on the moon and breathing on your own!"

Excited Diana jumped in his arms, hugging him tight. Kal didn't hesitate holding her even tighter.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"Of course, Diana."

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Diana smiled. "There was nothing to worry about and I knew nothing was going to happen because you were right there with me."

"Damn right. I can't explain it. Maybe it doesn't need to be. But I know it's just something I feel that comes natural. Being by your side, protecting you, loving you..." Kal caressed her cheek. "I know that we aren't fighting huge battles anymore, no more invasions...things like that. We have to deal with minor things every so often. But our main priority is our family now. Our little girl. I can't wait to start teaching her everything we know."

Diana smiled, tears welling up in her eyes as she cupped Kal's face. "The look in your eyes, I can't help but fall more and more in love with you every minute of the day. There's never a need to explain the connection that we have as long as we know in our hearts and souls. Love found us and brought us together. This journey we've gone through together, all the ups and downs, it was all so worth it to get to where we are now." More tears kept falling uncontrollably. "I was so scared for our baby girl, but she's so strong. A fighter. She is the embodiment of our love."

"I love you, Diana, so much."

"I love you, too, Kal," she whispered as her lips furiously pressed against his in a steamy lip lock.

Her hands started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, undoing one after another.

"Right here...right now...," he rasped out between kisses.

"Yes...right here...right now."

Her voice dripped passion and with one swift motion, Kal had them both undressed, his jacket used as a blanket under Diana as he laid her down.

He licked his lips as he roamed his eyes over her naked body. He bend down and wrapped his left hand around her breast, squeezing hard as his tongue flicked out to brush over her nipple, closing his lips around it to suck hard. Diana screamed out in pleasure and threw her head back, her arms wrapping around his head to pull him closer.

He devoured her like a fine wine, moving up to lick a path from her chest to her chin, pressing an open mouthed kiss on her lips, his tongue invading the depth of her mouth. Diana moaned as he kissed her, his hands slipping down to cup her ass. She wrapped her legs instinctively around his waist and felt her nether regions tingle as her hips rise up like a wave, smooth and unhurried, brushing against the hard length of him between her legs.

Diana nearly screamed and arched her back when he sinks inside her, igniting the fire in her veins. She loved her husband and she loved how he fulfilled her needs even without her voicing them.

Their mutual moans setting the tempo. Kal withdraws almost completely from her only to thrust back in, slow and torturous, long and thorough and good, so good. It's enough to have Diana biting back sobs as the sparks of pleasure ripple from every inch of him that fills her, white-hot currents spreading from where they're joined dragging her under, and she clutches him harder, the arm around his shoulder cinching like the legs around his waist, the hand in his hair fisting, crashing his forehead into hers.

Kal watched with utter amazement. The fit of them together in this way, he can't help but express his happiness. She is the love of his life.

He was giving all to her and she offered herself completely, stripped in every meaning of the word as he takes her.

"Oh...Gods... _Kal_!" her voice shatters on his name.

He's a wave washing over her, sweet tides of tension and release dragging out nonsensical moans and groans from her throat. She's a flame, and he's the gasoline pouring on, stoking her to degrees she once believed impossible. Yet here she is, burning away into oblivion, with the love of her life.

Her hands let go to grip his neck again, bringing him down to seal her mouth, even with just the air flowing out of him as they approach the end.

Her legs cling around him even tighter, every crevice linked up in a kiss to keep them close. She starts to cave in, crumbling under him in stunning surrender.

Kal panted and groaned, increasing his pace once more to push hard against her, his orgasm overwhelming him as he emptied himself into her body, his face in the crook of her neck.

"Diana," he rasped out as he stilled, remaining buried deep in her body.

Diana felt like every cell in her body humming contently, feeling thoroughly pleasured.

"That...was amazing," she mumbled as Kal slowly shifted and pulled out, grabbing his wife to wrap his arms around her.

"You are amazing," he muttered and pressed his mouth to hers for a soft kiss.

* * *

 **1 week later...Mount Olympus**

"It's time isn't it?" Strife asked.

"It is. Zeu-"

Just then, Zeus walked into the throne room.

"And so he returns," Hera said sarcastically sipping her glass. "I presume the final decision has been made for the child."

"Hermes, send the message to Morpheus," Athena ordered.

* * *

 **3 days later...**

Now with Astrea about to turn 6 months old, as parents, Diana and Kal were learning more than they ever had and ever had to have. It was so surreal that they were half way through her first year.

Already she was pretty opinionated, starting to develop food likes and dislikes as you introduce new flavors to her. Though, she's pretty easy to please at mealtime.

She also loved to "talk" all day long with cries, coos, smiles and sighs. Laughing and giggling up a storm. Recognizing her name being called, she was very excited when hearing it.

For two days, Astrea's body temperature was running a bit high, but it didn't seem as a fever or irritating her. She was sitting up on her own in her incubator babbling and grunting to Diana reaching for her toy, as Diana was checking her vitals.

"I know you are tired of being in here but your father and I have to make sure you are safe and healthy with developing your powers so early," Diana said as she handed it to her.

Diana smiled when Astrea grabbed it. Astrea looked at the toy more closely, having a fascination in examining her toys, touching different textures and shapes and even shaking it or banging it on the floor to hear the sound it would make.

"How's my girls?!" Kal asked as he flew into the lab.

"Daddy's little girl has been talking a lot today. Fussing mostly," Diana said.

Kal kissed Diana before picking up Astrea. "You're going to be even more stubborn than you mother and grandmother, aren't you?"

Diana gasped and hit his shoulder making him laugh.

"I'm just kidding, Di." He leaned over and kissed her again. "Astrea seems to have had a growth spurt too, maybe that's why she's fussy."

"Yes," Diana nodded. "Her vitals are as normal as they should be. It's just her temperature is still a bit high."

"Yeah." Kal kissed Astrea's forehead. "As long as she's not in the danger zone anymore, that's what matters."

"How was your meeting?"

"Oh... I asked Jimmy to take over the program completely."

Diana gasped. "What? Kal?"

They both sat down.

"It's time to let go completely, Di. When we are 100% sure Astrea is completely healthy, I want us to travel...not just this world but others."

"Really?"

"This is a new chapter for us. I don't want to waste any time. I want Astrea to start learning all that she can now. Being a kid, I had to hold back so much. Astrea doesn't. This is what we wanted. What we fought for."

"This is wonderful, Darling!"

"We can easily travel place to place through the portals at least 3 or 4 months at a time. While we're traveling, I'll be keeping journals about our experiences as a family. Diana, things are limitless for us."

"I'm so happy and excited!" Diana cupped his face with both hands pulling him into a kiss.

Astrea gurgled and started babbling again. Kal and Diana laughed pulling away from their kiss, and looked down at their daughter.

"Traveling the stars with our little star."

Later that night...

Astrea was sleeping peacefully in her incubator while Kal and Diana were asleep in their Fortress bedroom.

Kal wrapped his arms tighter around Diana as she cuddled more into him with her face buried in his neck.

"Oh how sweet they are...just as their dreams. Let's make them even sweeter and much more deeper..." Morpheus, the God of Dreams, whispered as he casted a spell on them.

Back in the lab, Athena stared down at Astrea. She slowly and softly caressed her cheek before picking her up and cradling her. "Mount Olympus awaits for you, child."

"We have until dawn," Hermes said.

She slightly nodded and in an instant, they were gone.


	19. To Raise A God

**To Raise A God**

 **Mount Olympus**

"Oh would someone please, quiet this child down!" Strife yelled over Astrea's loud cries.

"What do you expect as she awoken to an unfamiliar place without her Mother and Father," Eros said.

"She's very intelligent for her age," Hermes said.

"She's no ordinary child."

"Hermes, do something?!"

"I've been trying for the last hour."

Hermes tried to give her a pacifier, even a rattle.

Astrea threw the rattle almost hitting Hermes in the face. It hurdled fast into the wall.

"Every second the child becomes more agitated, her powers manifest faster...stronger."

Just then Athena walked in.

"Her cries roar across the mountain."

"And it's giving me pain...me!" Strife stressed.

"A little over dramatic even for you."

"I have more important things to do than have a half breed screaming."

"Calm yourself, Strife," Hera said.

"Where is Father? Wasn't he to be here?"

"Momentarily."

Hera then looked over to Astrea. She still had not stopped crying with her eyes blazing of fiery red, sparks of lightening.

Never in her centuries of existence has she witnessed such power in such a small being. She is of a newer myth of her own.

The doors slowly opened.

"Zeus."

He said nothing as he walked over to still crying Astrea. He gently touch her small cheek and with his thumb gently wiped her tears. Astrea started to calm down. Her eyes slowly start to turn back to normal.

Zeus then created a small lightening bolt and handed it to her. It was quite astounding to see the King of the Gods so gentle...so vulnerable.

"What is he doing?"

"Quiet."

Astrea grabbed the bolt as if it was an ordinary toy, examining it. She looked up at Zeus and smiled.

"It is time," Hera said.

The Gods of Olympus gathered around Astrea.

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

Kal and Diana awoken to the sound of Krypto barking at them and the alarm in the lab going off at its loudest level.

They both sat up abruptly and looked at each other surprised.

"Astrea!" They gasped in unison.

Quickly flying out of bed, they went to the lab.

Diana gasped, approaching the incubator and as she was falling to the floor, Kal caught her.

"Where is she?!" She screamed.

Kal couldn't hear Astrea's heartbeat anywhere within the Fortress. He couldn't think clearly, but he had to stay calm for Diana.

Krypto then came to them bringing something in his mouth.

"What's that, boy?"

He bowed, setting a blue feather on the floor.

"A feather?"

With a quick glance of the feather, Diana's heart sunk further. "No...no...NO!" She cried out more. "Kal, they took her! They took our baby!"

She tried to stand up but couldn't. Kal held her tighter.

"We're going to go get her back, ok?"

She looked at him. Her anger triggering her god power.

"We have to go now!"

He nodded slightly, eyes turning of fiery red.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Strife sat on the edge of the window sill with Eros and Athena standing next to them.

"Ugh...I don't do babysitting," Strife complained rubbing her temple.

"It's done now," Eros said pouring himself a glass of wine.

Strife took the bottle. As soon as she was about to take a sip, there was a loud explosion. Something hit the bottle shattering all over Strife.

"Oh how rude." Strife stood up. "Well what's a family reunion without a little drama."

Kal and Diana stood glaring at them angrily.

"Where is our daughter?!"

"Diana, please-"

"Athena!" Diana shook her head slightly in disbelief and clenched her sword. "We will make this mountain crumble."

"We did what had to be done."

"What did you do?! Where is she?!" Kal demanded.

"Enough!" yelled Hera. "Making a mess."

"Hera, where is our daughter?" Tears rolled down Diana's face uncontrollably. "I won't ask again."

"Put the blade away, Dear. This is a moment of peace."

Hesitant, Diana places her sword back in its sheath on her hip. All of a sudden, there was a familiar light laugher.

"Astrea?" Diana and Kal called out in unison.

A flash of light and Astrea appeared in front of them.

Astrea laughed and clapped recognizing her mother and father.

Diana grabbed her daughter and held her closer. "Sweetheart..." She kissed all over her little face gently still crying uncontrollably.

"Ma! Ma!" Astrea said happily touching her mother's face.

Diana gasped and broke down more hearing her daughter's first words.

"Yes, my baby...mama's right here."

When Kal wrapped his arms around them both, Astrea looked at him.

"Da!" She said happily bouncing in Diana's arms reaching for him.

Kal smiled wiping his own tears. "Yeah, Princess, it's me." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Diana...Kal-El...your daughter is now in balance," Hera stated.

"In balance?"

"Her powers are quite fascinating...unpredictable, unexpected in its developments. She is a new divinity and her fated path as been accepted."

"You all helped her but you didn't have to cast a sleeping spell on us and take her."

"Would you have let us do what we had knowing Zeus was here?"

"He was here?!"

"He is the one who knew young Astrea needed us."

Diana and Kal looked at each other then down at Astrea.

"If you expect us to trust you all, don't ever do this again. We will do anything for our daughter. Any animosity, we will put to the side for the sake of her only."

"Understood."

"We're going home, now."

Kal and Diana left with Astrea.

Strife scuffed. "...And as guests do, they leave such a mess."

"So what do we do now?" Hermes asked.

"We've done our deed...for now. Her path is set." Hera walked over to the scrying pool and looked down into it watching as Kal and Diana flew back to the Fortress. "Just as Diana and Kal-El are in our guardianship, so is their child. This union is the sacred bridge of worlds. We watch from a distance as always and guide if necessary."

* * *

 **Fortress of Solitude**

As Kal and Diana walked into the Fortress, Krypto greeted them.

"Rawf!" He barked happily seeing his tiny master back home. "Rawf! Rawf!"

Astrea laughed as Krypto jumped and flew around.

"Let's get her checked."

Diana looked up at Kal and nodded.

Going into the lab, Diana sighed and held Astrea closer.

"Hey, it won't take long and we won't leave her alone. Not even for a second," Kal assured.

Diana gently kissed the top of her head before sitting her down.

"Daddy's going to check your vitals."

Astrea leaned down resting her head on Diana's arm and the scanning began.

Kal and Diana watched the monitor intensely.

When the scan was complete, they let out a sigh of relief. Diana picked her up and embraced her, gently rubbing through her soft curls.

"Her vitals are normal, temperature normal, even her eyes aren't irritated at all anymore."

Kal watched as tears still trickled down her cheeks.

"Di?"

He grabbed her and lifted her up carrying her as she carried Astrea to their room.

When he laid Diana down, Diana sat Astrea beside her against their mound of pillows.

"She's probably hungry," Diana said.

"Ok. I'll go get it." Kal leaned down and kissed Diana lightly. "She's okay. She's back home safe with us."

Diana smiled and looked back at Astrea who was playing with Diana's silk robe belt. She caressed her little cheek.

Astrea looked up at her excited and started babbling.

"My beautiful happy baby girl. Can you say mama again for me? Ma...ma?"

"Mm..ma...Ma! Ma ma, ma ma!"

"Yes!" Diana laughed softly and kissed her cheek. "Now say Da da?" Diana pointed as Kal was coming back into the room. "Who is that, sweetheart?"

Astrea looked in the direction Diana was pointing, and smiled again excited. "Da! Da da!" She went forward a bit.

"Kal, stay right there," Diana said. "Go to Daddy, Astrea."

Astrea went forward again. Kal and Diana watched in awe as she started crawling.

Kal put her bottle down and kneeled to the edge of the bed.

"Come here, Princess!" he smiled proudly with his arms out for her.

Astrea happily crawled to him. She paused a bit, then giggled in delight on the move again. Reaching Kal, he picked her up.

"So proud of you!"

He kissed her cheek, sitting on the bed moving closer to Diana. He cradled Astrea giving her, her bottle. She reached up trying to hold it herself.

He chuckled then looked over at Diana.

"What's on your mind, Di?"

"I'm just...conflicted. I'm so grateful Astrea is feeling better. But I don't want expectations put on us especially not Astrea." Diana sighed and sat up laying her head on Kal's shoulder. "That was such an awful feeling, Kal. So many thoughts racing in my mind. Losing our baby, I-"

"That for damn sure was not going to happen. It would've been us against them in an all out war."

Diana looked up at him and couldn't help to laugh a little.

"Yes. If it had to come to that. The lengths we've gone through to get to this point together. We would go farther for her."

Kal kisses the top of her head. "Of course."

"But the one thing I can't wrap my head around is that it was Zeus. He wanted to help her."

"You aren't sure if it was all good intentions."

Diana sighed. "The cycle of pain, mistrust, and dysfunction had to end. I will not let her be subjected to any of that. When she's old enough to understand, I want her to know everything. But I will not allow her to live through it."

"I know. We got a long way to go. It's not easy and even more so because of who we are. We've made the best of it so far."

"We're fighters. Always have been, always will be."

"Fighting the never ending battle called life. It's one hell of an emotional rollercoaster but we have more ups than downs that matter the most and makes it all the more fun and thrilling."

Diana smiled. "I am so grateful to have to have you, Kal." She leaned up giving him a soft peck.

They both looked down at Astrea nearly done with her whole bottle.

"She has her appetite back and some."

"Just wait til later going through bowls of apple sauce."

Kal laughed as he set her bottle down on the nightstand and sat her up rubbing and patting her back gently.

When Astrea started yawning, Kal leaned back comfortably laying her on his chest. His left hand laying gently yet, protectively on her back. He wrapped his right arm around Diana pulling her closer. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"About a good 3 hours and she'll be up again. How about we take advantage and do the same. In a way, give ourselves a restart to the day."

Diana's lips brushed against his neck curving into a smile. "That's a great idea, Love. Very much needed."

Kal held her tighter, feeling her relax a bit more. Diana closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Mount Olympus**

Athena walked into the thrown room.

"So are we not to tell them?" She questioned Hera.

"We told them all they needed to know from us. Everything else, they will see and learn for themselves."

"I have no doubt about Diana and Kal-El's abilities in raising their little God. However, I'm sure the little magic tricks Zeus taught her might come to a surprise."

Hera turned with a smirk. "It will quite amusing nonetheless."

* * *

 **4 hours later... Fortress of Solitude**

Diana stirred in her sleep and slowly started to wake up feeling baby drool on her cheek.

"Astrea?"

Astrea giggled patting Diana's face. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Ok...ok...Mama's getting up." She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Focusing she looked over to Kal. Astrea wasn't there.

"Astrea?!" Her heart immediately dropped.

She heard her giggling again.

Diana looked up and gasped. "Astrea...? You're...?" She looked to see Kal still asleep. "Kal? Kal, wake up, now!" She said pushing his shoulder.

"I'm up...I'm up...What's...what's wrong?"

"Our daughter is flying."

It took him a few seconds to register what she said, then his eyes shot open and he sat abruptedly.

"She's what?!"

"Look up."

Kal looked up to see Astrea flying above them. He looked at Diana in disbelief.

"5 hours ago, she just started crawling. Now she's flying?!"

"I'm not even sure how long she's been up."

"So this is what Hera meant about in balance? I won't be surprised if the next thing is-"

Kal paused as they watched Astrea's hands start to glow.

"Diana?"

"I don't...know..."

As Kal was about to fly up to get her, Diana grabbed his arm.

"No, we have to see what she's doing. She's aware of her abilities. We don't want to scare her."

They watched in awe as their daughter laughed with joy and excitement. With a small spark, something appeared in her hand. She shook it like a rattle.

"That's not what I think it is...?"

"A bolt. She knows how to summon small bolts. We can handle that," Diana said trying to sound reassuring.

Just then, Astrea's whole body started to glow.

"Diana..."

"We are...seeing the same."

The light became brighter then...all of a sudden the light was gone and so was Astrea.

Diana gasped. "No, not again!"

They both flew up to where Astrea was.

"This is not a game! I will not-"

"She's still here."

"What?"

"I can hear her heartbeat."

They paused to stay as quiet as possible trying to listen for her. Hearing her laughing, Kal took Diana's hand, quickly flying out of their room.

"Astrea!" They called.

"Come here, Sweetheart. Come to Mommy and Daddy."

"Krypto, help find Princess."

"Rawf!"

Kal heard her laughing again.

"The lab."

They flew into the lab and saw Astrea sitting on top of the incubator.

"We don't need that anymore, Princess," Kal smiled as he and Diana moved slowly and steadily closer. "We know you didn't like it."

"Come here to Mommy."

Astrea giggled and clapped as she started glowing again.

"Kal!"

He dashed to her but she was gone again.

"Dammit."

"Rawf! Rawf!"

"Ma ma, ma ma..."

Kal and Diana quickly flew out the lab following Astrea's babbling. They went from the planetarium, the trophy and data room.

"She's having fun with this. It's like she is playing hide and seek."

"That's it, Kal!"

"What's it?"

They heard Astrea giggling again coming from the front of the Fortress.

When they made their way, looking around, they still couldn't see her.

"Astrea?"

"Da da, Da da."

They looked up to see her crawling over the Krypton statue.

"Astrea?!"

Kal and Diana flew up to her.

"Wait, Kal. Let her come to us. We are going to play little game."

Kal frowned and titled his head a bit confused.

"Cover your eyes," Diana instructed.

Kal pondered a moment linger then realized what she was doing.

At that moment, they both laughed a little covering their eyes.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy, Astrea!" Diana said. "όπου είναι η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς?"

She giggled and clapped. "Ah, ooh."

"όπου είναι η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς."

"Ah boo!"

Diana grinned when she felt a small hand on hers. She slowly uncovered her eyes.

"ρίξτε μια ματιά! You found Mommy!" Diana laughed making Astrea laugh more.

She then touched Kal's hand and he uncovered his eyes.

"Da da!" She said cheerfully.

Astrea's hand started to glow with a small spark and a mini bolt appeared again. She shook it as if it was a rattle. Kal held her as they went back into their room.

"I can't imagine Mother's reaction when she sees Astrea teleporting and making lightening bolts on her own."

Kal chuckled. "Yeah. We are raising an infant God."

He sat Astrea down in the middle of their bed as he and Diana sat in front of her.

"Should we stay here for a little longer?"

"I'll say about another week. I'll have to go BabyGod proof our house and I know you both are tired of being here."

Diana laughed. "The Fortress has been very cozy and better for us. We do have to start teaching early now how not to teleport on a whim. She quite enjoys that! Playing hide and seek."

Astrea crawled over to Diana. Diana picked her up and cradled her. Kal gave Astrea her pacifier.

"Yeah, she really got a kick out of having us flying around."

"I'm just glad it was our baby having fun."

Kal looked at Diana seeing the tense look on her face.

"Di?"

She looked at him then smiled shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking maybe a bit too far. When she gets a little older, starting school, I don't want her powers to be a distraction. She isn't just Superman and Wonder Woman's daughter, she is her own person."

"I understand. I don't think we will have to worry about that. You said it earlier, there won't be any expectations or pressure put on her. We have a while to help her understand her powers, how and when to use them."

"I have no doubt about her interacting with other children. She's a social butterfly."

Diana playfully lifted Astrea up into the air making her laugh.

Kal smiled proudly.

Diana looked at him and smiled. "What is it, Love?"

He leaned over and kissed Astrea's forehead then kissed Diana lips softly. "I love you and our daughter so much." He kissed Diana again.

Pulling apart only slightly, Kal cupped her cheek and gently wiped the single tear running down her cheek with his thumb.

"We love you, too. Isn't that right, Astrea?"

She clapped and bounced excitedly then all of a sudden she was sitting in Kal's lap.

Kal and Diana laughed.

"Going to really take some time getting used to that."

* * *

A week later...

"Diana, could you please tell me what's going on?" Hippolyta asked.

"It's a surprise," she smiled.

When they stepped out of the portal into the Fortress, Kal was waiting holding Astrea.

"Ma! Ma!" Astrea said happily teleporting into Diana's arms.

Diana laughed and kissed her cheek. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Oh...my..." Hippolyta couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Go to Grandma," Diana whispered and pointed.

Astrea smiled and reached crawling in the air to Hippolyta.

Still in shock, Hippolyta embraced her granddaughter.

"She can teleport and fly?!"

"Astrea, your toy. Show Grandma your new toy."

Astrea's hand started to glow with a spark.

Hippolyta gasped. "A lightening bolt? A toy?! Diana? Kal-El?!"

"Come have a seat in the lab. We will explain everything."

Fortress Lab

"We've had a very long interesting week," Diana said as she sat next to Hippolyta. "Astrea was taken from us by the Gods..."

"What?! And you didn't alert anyone...not even me?!"

"We handled it, Mother. It was...a very complicated misunderstanding and mishandling but it was because of Zeus."

"Isn't it always?"

Diana put her hand on top of Hippolyta's. "Mother, no need to get upset. Please just listen."

Hippolyta nodded slowly.

"The night he came here, he wanted to see Astrea to help her. They know that Kal and I were skeptical so they did what they thought was right for the moment. All that matters is that they helped Astrea balance her powers."

"What does that mean?"

"With our divine genetic combination, Astrea is a new divinity of her own. She has Kal's and my abilities which has created even more for her. Instead of fighting for dominance as they all were, they are now stably co-existing and she has control. Hessia was here two days ago before leaving for her national martial arts tour. Everything is fine," Diana smiled reassuringly and proudly.

Hippolyta put her hand over her heart.

"Mother?"

"It's so much to take in."

"We understand," Kal said. "Astrea has been through alot these last 4 months. But no more incubator. She's been sleeping through the night, eating normally, and really enjoying her new found abilities."

"But lightening as a toy?"

Kal chuckled. "It is something for a 6 month old. She actually has good control over that, though. It had to have been Zeus, of course, who taught her within that little time."

Hippolyta's heart fluttered. All she could back to was the look on Zeus face. The look of conviction, regret.

"Are you okay with that, Kal-El? Zeus seems to want to be active in Astrea's life even from afar."

"I still have my reservations. But my Princess is happy and healthy. That's all that matters to me."

Diana took Kal's hand and squeezed it. Kal smiled as he kissed her temple. Diana looked up at him and kissed him softly. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched Astrea happily babble to Hippolyta playing with her lightening bolt.

 **όπου είναι η μαμά και ο μπαμπάς = Where's mom and dad**

 **ρίξτε μια ματιά = peek a boo**


	20. Home Is Us

**Home is Us**

Kal and Diana sighed happily seeing their Metropolis home.

"Astrea, look, Sweetheart. We're back home," Diana said kissing her cheek.

Kal unlocked the door then picked Diana up, carrying her and Astrea inside.

Diana laughed softly. "Kal?"

"I have to do this. It's the only and proper way."

Kal set Diana down and closed the door.

"It's like the first time we walked in."

"Yeah! Bruce had the house kept up and the house is all super-God baby proof with a few upgrades with baby girl's powers."

They sat on the sofa in the living room.

"I made sure everything was properly installed with monitors and sensors. Didn't take long to build her a new bed and even our bed."

"Wonderful, Love!"

Kal kissed her cheek. "You're wonderful, Di." Kal then tickled Astrea making her giggle. "And you, Princess! So strong, smart and brave..." He carefully cupped her tiny cheek. "Beautiful just like your mother."

"Da da!" She smiled and reached for him.

Kal smiled proudly taking her into his arms. Astrea grinned touching his face.

"Da da! Da da!"

"Yeah! I'm Da da! And who's that?"

Astrea looked at Diana still grinning. "Ma ma!"

"My baby!" Diana kissed her all over her face.

Astrea laughed and placed her open mouth on Diana's cheek. Diana laughed and Astrea withdrew, leaving a patch of slobber on her cheek. But of course, Diana loved it.

"Give daddy a kiss, too!" She laughed as Astrea leaned over to Kal.

Astrea grabbed Kal's face and with her open mouth on his cheek, left a patch of slobber.

Kal chuckled. "Thanks, Princess!"

Diana laughed. "My adorable Loves." Diana reached to kiss Kal. "Oh and what about her teleporting?"

"Well at night, she seems to teleport at the same time. She's been sleeping through the night, though, for the past few days. For sure, we won't have any awkward Mommy and Daddy interruptions."

Diana smiled and looked down at Astrea who was examining Diana's necklace.

"You like this one, don't you, little Love? Your Daddy made it for me."

"Your 28th birthday."

"You and the League made that day a very special day for me. Not only my birthday but being in man's world for 10 years."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **WatchTower**

"Happy Birthday, Diana!"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you, all!"

Superman brought out a large 4 tier cake with 28 candles lit.

"Oh...such a show off," Hal said rolling his eyes.

"Make a wish, Diana," Kal smiled.

She closed her eyes for a moment and the blew out all the candles.

"I'm more than sure your wish will be granted."

Diana smiled up at him. "I just realized, part of it has already came true."

Later...

Kal sighed as he went to Diana's quarters after the party. He knocked on her door.

Immediately, her door slid open.

"Yes, Kal?" She smiled.

"Hey...um...I have something for you..." He said nervously handing her a small box.

"Oh, Kal. You've done so much already and-" she abruptly stopped mid sentence and gasped as she opened the box. "This is lovely!"

The necklace was two marquise designs becoming one in a fascinating pendant with a blue ice sapphire diamond.

"I made it myself. I wanted something for you that would be special and unique just as you are."

Diana jumped into his arms embracing him.

"You are the sweetest, Kal. Thank you!"

Kal wrapped his arms around her embracing her back.

Pulling away, Diana took the necklace out of the box. "Would you?"

"Of course."

Diana turned around for him to put it on for her.

She let out a slight gasp feeling the coolness and heaviness of the necklace. Unconsciously, she reached and touched it.

"Thank you Kal..." she turned back to him and smiled. "I will always cherish this and I'll wear it everyday...as long as I'm not battling of course."

Kal laughed. "Of course."

Diana reached up and kissed his cheek and embraced him again.

 **Flashback End**

* * *

"You know, thinking back after all this time, we did act like a married couple."

Diana laughed. "Hmm...I believe "work spouses" is accurate for that time. Just as we've defined our own meaning of being best friends, we defined work spouses too. All in all, you've been my everything."

Kal smiled proudly. "And you are my everything, Di." Then leaned over and pressed his lips against hers softly.

As they pulled away, Astrea started babbling.

"What are you saying, Little Love? Hungry?"

Astrea started babbling more and grinning.

"Hmm... let's see. How about apple sauce for Princess and make some baked fish for mommy?"

"Ooh! Yes, Love!"

Kal leaned over and kissed Diana before standing up.

"Ok. Be right back with the apple sauce."

Diana looked down at Astrea who was smiling up at her.

"And what is my baby smiling at, huh?"

Astrea giggled reaching for Diana's face. Diana picked her up lifting her into the air then brought her down kissing her all over her face making her giggle more. Astrea held Diana's face as she imitated her mother's actions leaving slobbery kisses all over her face.

Diana laughed. "Oh, I love you! I love you so much!"

Kal smiled proudly as he watched Diana and Astrea. His heart continues to soar higher than ever. It still feels so surreal he is a husband and father.

"Here ya go, Princess. Apple sauce in your favorite bowl and here's your favorite spoon."

"Thank you, Love."

Astrea grinning and reaches for the spoon.

Diana laughed. "Ok...ok... hold on. Don't want to drop it."

Astrea takes hold of Diana's hand with her tiny hands guiding the spoonful into her mouth.

"Give it a week, she will be feeding herself."

"No surprise there at all." Diana looked up at Kal to see him still grinning and staring. "What is it?"

He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Kal?" She questioned.

"I'll go make your dinner."

Diana smiled and nodded slightly.

"Mama!"

She quickly turned her attention back to Astrea who was reaching for the spoon.

"Ok..ok..."

Diana would later get back to husband curious to know what was on his mind.

* * *

After Astrea was done eating, it was time for her to get a bath and go to sleep. Astrea loved splashing water all over the place and blowing bubbles.

"Alright, little one, all done!"

Diana wrapped Astrea in a large soft towel. Going into her bedroom she sat Astrea on the bed.

Astrea pulled the towel more over her face and started giggling.

Diana smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Ah boo!" Astrea said uncovering her face.

Diana laughed and covered her eyes.

Astrea laughed more. "Ah boo!"

"ρίξτε μια ματιά!" Diana said as she uncovered her eyes.

Astrea cover her face with the towel again then quickly uncovered her face. "Ah boo!"

She then reached for Diana wanting to be in her mother's arms. Diana wrapped her in her arms, holding her tight. Astrea yawned laying her head on Diana's chest.

Diana put Astrea on her pull up and one of her baby tees. "Let's get you into bed, little love," Diana whispered.

Going to Astrea's room, Diana cradled her and sung to her until she was asleep.

Kal quietly walked into her room as Diana was laying her down. He walked over and placed his hand on Diana's hip making her smile.

He reached down and caressed Astrea's cheek.

"Night, Princess."

* * *

Kal and Diana quietly left out of her room and went back down stairs.

"Food's ready. Ready to eat?" Kal asked.

"Yes and I'm also ready for my Love to tell me what's been on his mind?"

Kal smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"Eat first, then we will talk."

Diana sighed. "Ok..."

"I'll feed you," he grinned.

Diana smirked. "I can never resist that."

"I know."

Using super speed, Kal made her plate.

"Darling, this looks so good."

He smirked and put the fork up to her mouth.

"Mmmh..." She said taking a bite. "You have always been a God in your own right of many things and Darling, you are one hell of a Godly chef."

Kal laughed. "I just enjoy spoiling my girls."

"And I enjoy showing you my appreciation," Diana smirked seductively bending over the counter.

"Are you trying to tempt me, Mrs. Kent?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Kent."

Kal grinned as he continued to feed her.

After she was done, Kal poured Diana a glass of her favorite wine.

"Oh, thank you, Love!"

He quickly cleaned the dishes and put the rest of the food away.

"Done and now-"

"Time for dessert."

"Ah, yes. What would you like?"

Diana smiled and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"My husband," she said before kissing him softly. "Mmh...taste so sexy," she whispered against his lips.

"Desserts taste sexy, Di?"

"Mine does."

She kissed him again, deepening it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kal lifted her up and Diana wrapped her legs around his waist. Floating into the living room, he sat on the couch, Diana straddling him. His strong hands moving up and down her thighs.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked breaking their kiss.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes as Kal stroked her face.

"I've just been thinking back on the day you said you wanted to have a baby and me as the donor. I had so many mixed feelings...all good feelings all at once. You entrusted me to be part of a big life changing decision. Neither of us knew what was going to happen but losing each other wasn't going to be an option. We made it through it all. We have our little girl. We have our home. I love you so much, Diana and I'm grateful for where we are now and where we will continue to go from here together."

Tears ran down Diana's face uncontrollably. "Oh, Kal, my Love! My sweet, sweet Love! You have been so good to me. Such an amazing man!" She kissed him again. "You are the only man that I have put all my trust in. Who holds my heart. Yes, we have our daughter, Kal. She's ours. This is all ours! And our journey together, my love, we have a very long way to go."

Kal gently wiped her tears and nodded, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

 **1 month later...**

Kal was sitting on the floor of Astrea's room with her playing with her toys. Astrea really enjoyed her large custom built bead maze activity cube.

"Kal? Need your opinion on what to wear at the banquet," Diana said walking into the room.

Astrea looked up and squealed seeing her mother.

Releasing her grip on the cube, she took a full three steps before falling forward and catching herself with both hands.

Kal bolted upright. "Hey, she just–"

Astrea pushed herself back up unsteadily and started forward again. "Ah Mama!"

"Aw! Sweetheart! You're walking!" Diana exclaimed. "Come here, baby. Come to mommy."

Astrea took two more steps but fell forward again, catching herself, and then teleported into Diana's arms.

"She did! Her first steps!" Diana cried happily. "I'm so proud of you, little Love!"

"Yeah, very proud!" Kal said kissing her cheek.

Feeding off the excitement of her parents, she bubbled with laughter and clapped.

* * *

 **2 month later...Themyscira**

For a while now, Kal had been trying to push the fact that their baby girl was going to be a year old to the back of his mind. Whenever he thought about it, he just told himself that she was _almost a year old. She wasn't that old yet. But now, he couldn't really deny it. But this was the day she was born._ He couldn't believe how time had flown by. One year ago today, Astrea had come into the world as their tiny, little star.

It had been an exciting, fun, challenging and fast year filled with learning and love. Been through a whole year of innumerable firsts, of sleepless nights, of cuddles, tears, and diaper changes, teething and so much more. But they had done it, and they wouldn't trade this past year for the world.

"She's a year old." he whispered.

"She is." Diana replied softly.

Kal and Diana watched as Astrea happily flew around all their family and friends. They all wished her a happy birthday over and over and fawned over her like they always did. Astrea embraced her Godfather, Bruce Wayne, then flew to her Grandmother, Queen Hippolyta.

"Nany!"

"My shining star! Happy Birthday!"

"Birttay!"

Hippolyta laughed and kissed Astrea's cheek.

"Was it really that long ago you were having me cooking in the middle of the night because you had the most unusual cravings?"

Diana giggled. "Yes. But at the same time, it seems like a very short time ago, you know?"

"Time seems like its going so fast. But I don't want it to go too fast."

"I know, Love. I feel the same way."

He grinned and kissed her forehead. Diana sighed as she snuggled into his warm arms.

"I'm so proud and happy that my sisters have officially welcomed you as well. You didn't have to but you took the challenges."

"Well of course. Your sisters didn't let up at all. Aleka is lethal with that bo staff of hers during the combat challenge."

Diana giggled.

"And Renee really made my head spin with those Ancient Greek riddles and all."

"But you did it!"

"I want them to trust me. Want them to know and trust that I am very much in love with their Princess. That will never stop. I mean a few are still on the fence but we will work through it like everything we have."

"Yes, my Love. We can and will work through anything and everything."

Diana thought back to fiercely squeezing Kal's hand as if it were her lifeline, all the while screaming out death threats at him. And Kal was patiently playing along and enduring it all with the racing mind of a daddy-to-be.

She remembered how there was that excruciating, overwhelming, overpowering pain, and then suddenly…it was gone. As she felt that tiny body slipping loose, she realized that this meant that from now on, her heart was going to be walking around outside of her body.

In a blink, Diana saw the little screaming baby and instantly she knew. She was theirs.

There was this overpowering love just pouring over her at the sight. She knew that Kal felt a similar feeling when she saw the tears welling up in his eyes. Diana and Kal's incandescently happy gazes met, the same thoughts raced through their minds. They were parents. She was their little girl.

Diana remembered how her mother had gently placed the baby in her arms, and the feeling of holding her precious firstborn in her arms for the first time. Diana and Kal fell even further in love as their daughter blinked up at them with those huge sparkling blue eyes and her tiny, baby soft hands curled around their fingers.

"Mama!" Astrea squealed, blue eyes lighting up as she flew to them. "Dada!"

"Hey there, birthday girl!" her father exclaimed at his delighted daughter.

Astrea giggled and babbled endlessly, trying to join in her parent's lively chatter.

"Ready for cake?"

"Icy! Icy! Icy!"

Diana laughed. "You can have all the icing you want, my little Love. Anything you want, your father and I will do all that we can for you."

"That's right."

Diana couldn't help but grin as she reached up and kissed Kal sweetly.

They then were off to enjoy the rest of a wonderful first birthday.

 **Mount Olympus**

"What shall we give the half breed on this overly joyous sappy day?" Strife asked.

"There's nothing more that we can give that could compare to the gift of love of her mother and father," Athena said.

Hera nodded slightly. "However, we offer our guidance and protection. Young Astrea has a tremendous journey ahead of her. Diana and Kal-El are prepared as well for their next chapter of life."

 **End of Part 2**

 **Part 3 begins next with Diana and Kal still adjusting to parenthood with their Super-God toddler and a new addition to the SuperWonder Family! :)**


End file.
